


Loving Every Bone in Your Body

by Winter_Snowing



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Frisk's Pronouns are They/Them, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Green Soul!Reader, M/M, Mute Frisk, Other, Passive Aggressive PTA Sans, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Pre-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader dealing with a whole lot at once, Reader is aware of resets, Reader with Nightmares, Reader-Insert, Sans with Nightmares, Selectively Mute Frisk, Slow Burn, Soul smut even at some point, Soul stuff, Souls fluff, Souls music, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, Surface isn't what it's all cracked up to be, Teacher Reader, Teacher Toriel, alcoholic mother, much later though, soul mates, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 51,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Snowing/pseuds/Winter_Snowing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you liked to imagine that Frisk was this kind and sweet because of you.  That, maybe, you had lived up to your promise of being the best sister you could be when they were first born. ...That you taking the brunt force of your abusive father’s hits and drunk mother’s curses was worth it. </p><p>            You had protected them from the shitty reality of your family and… you knew that you had to protect them now.<br/>You were Determined… To stay Kind.</p><p>            In which Frisk has an older sister (green!soul) that is, for some reason, aware of the resets. After going through a month of ‘what if’, she decides to follow Frisk on the journey.</p><p>Teen and up because the topics, the rating will probably go to Mature (maybe Explicit) later on ._.</p><p>_Updates on Fridays_</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Momsters and Dadsters

        Basically reader insert through Pre, during, and Post pacifist run.

        I’m putting everything I've ever wanted to read in reader-inserts in this one fic.

        I’m not joking.

        Reader with emotional, physical, and mental battles. Reader going through depression that “goes away” only to come back at bad times. Reader dying multiple times. Reader just needing a big fluffy hug from Tori SO. BAD. Strong language. Reader having punny humor. Reader going into the Underground with Frisk. They/Them Frisk. Reader messing up timelines sort of.  Sans. ….Ye-Sans. Fluster-puff Sans. SLOW burn. Reader using cheesy pickup lines that are equivalent to sans puns, but being SO oblivious to his coming-ons. FLUFF. A lot of Soul stuff. Soulsmut, soulfluff, soulmates, soulmusic, soulsoul-... True Pacifist run but Chara trying to mess up Frisk but them being too Determined to listen. Multiple resets. Reader bonding with Frisk. Reader bonding with everyone tbh. Monster’s integrating into society. The Above world not being as it’s all cracked up to be as the monsters want. Sans with nightmares. Reader with nightmares. Passive aggressive PTA Sans. Bullied Frisk. Scientific breakthroughs. Reader being a teacher at Torial’s school. Having the main cast being a cute fam with reader.  Plus much, muuuch more.

        (heart, wink, kissey face)

* * *

        One minute, you were lazily relaxing on a fluffy blue cloud in a green sky, talking to a smiling red ceramic mug about why phones should be made of cabbage and mildly spicy tartar sauce, and the next you're staring at your real life quilt covered lap, looking at your hands in hazy wonder in the darkness of your real room.

        You were… awake now? You were still trying to clear your clouded mind, watching your hands curl and uncurl over and over. One second you were in a deep sleep, and then another second you're sitting bolt right in your bed. It was like you stood up too quickly and blood rushed to your head and you refused to sit down to recover.

        To ground yourself, you took in the navy blue walls around you, the large window that overlooked the trashy alley between you and the apartment complex, the curtains that were a dingy white and probably needed to be changed a long time ago, and the patterned quilt wrapped around you, made up of different colorful patches. There was the soft humming of the air condition, your heavy breathing, the ticking of the clock next to you, crickets outside, and the couple cars zooming down the main road that ran through town.

        Feeling a bit more awake, your eyes drifted to your bedside clock. You woke up long before your alarm set off.

        Which was new and weird.

        You were the type of person that could sleep for hours unhindered, why you needed said alarm to wake you up at a humane hour. Yet, here you were looking around your sunrise colored room, still a bit dazed from suddenly sitting up. Checking to make sure it was early morning and not late evening, you watch the sun slowly crawl up the sky behind a couple of dark clouds.  
        What.. were you supposed to do? You didn’t feel tired enough to go back to sleep, but you had never been awake this early before. There wasn't anything to do. Normally, when you got up normally, you’d wake your younger sibling and then make breakfast for them, help them get ready for school and then chill out until your classes in the afternoon. Yet, today you and the kid were on break, and breakfast wouldn’t be for another - your head rolled to check the red digital clock again - 3 more hours.

        Maybe this was a good thing. You could get working on a project you had to get done by the end of your break.

        …

        Pfft. You might’ve done the crazy thing of waking up early, but you weren’t insane. You knew you should do your project but you were also pretty sure your name was Procrastinator. You went by your middle name with friends.

        ...4 am made you loopy and unfunny.

        You know what else is unfunny? The loud crash of metal from the kitchen echoing in your silent house. The sudden bang made you jump and almost fall right off of your bed if not for the heavy quilt wrapped around your body, keeping you safely in place.  
        “What the hell…” You slowly stood, grabbing up your baseball bat from under your bed. It was stained in a couple areas, making it your 12th grade trophy from the time you took on a couple other high schoolers that were picking on your sibling after your baseball game, back when they were in Pre-K. Yeah, people sucked, and your trusty metal bat was proof.

        The banging happened a couple more times, snapping you out of reminiscing so you could slowly sneak your way out of your room.  
        The house, like it should be at 4 in the morning, was almost pitch black if not for the purples and pinks that danced around from the slow sunrise. You would’ve taken a picture of the beautiful light if you weren’t scared that a robber, or worse, a confused drunkard, was in your kitchen.

        Slowly padding down the hall, bat at the ready over your shoulder, like you had done all throughout middle and high school, your ears were out for any more noises indicating who was raiding your place.

        “...F-..FuCK..!” You froze. Just as you had made it to the kitchen, your hand stilled on the doorknob at the familiar voice. You stiffened briefly before your shoulders sagged and the bat swung gently down to rest it’s head on the floor. “Sh-Shit…” The voice slurred again, immediately being followed by another bang. In response your body shook with a sigh. It just had to be a confused drunk idiot waltzing around so early in the morning. Honestly, now knowing who it was, you didn’t want to go confront them. You didn’t want to have anything to do with them, in fact.

        “ _Mmhn!_ ” A body ran into your legs, making your eyes dart from the creaky kitchen door to a head of messy brown hair. You sighed again, kneeling down to be the 3rd graders height. You set your bat down so you could rest both of your hands on their shoulders.

        “Hey bud, what’re you doing up so early?” Your voice was gentle and quiet, hoping to not alert the woman in your kitchen that her kids were up.

        “ _I heard loud noises,_ ” The kid signed with their tired hands. You could barely make them out in the dark light.

        “Don’t worry kid, it’s just mom making breakfast.” They pouted, sadly not tired enough to take your quick bs explanation.

        “ _It’s four in the morning._ ”

        “She just really cares.” At that, you both snorted. Funny joke. “I’m going to put her to bed, but first, let’s get you there, ‘kay?” The kid’s lips quirked into a small smile as they nodded, reaching for your hand.

        “__-_______? Frisk?” You both froze, your own stomach churning in dread. Like deer in headlights, neither of you thought to run or scatter when the kitchen door opened and a women loomed over both of you.

        This lady, who was practically a stranger now, used to be who you called mom. She looked like you two enough, the same coloring at least, that anyone would think it was obvious, but you and Frisk couldn’t see it anymore. Her brown hair that usually fell below her shoulder was greying and frizzy, shooting off in all directions, trying to escape the bun at the top of her head. Her golden skin was now dull and covered in stains from food or drinks. Long ago she stopped caring for herself, and the smell that wafted from her was vomit inducing.  

        “Wh-” She hiccuped. “What’re you two do...doing out here?” The women tilted, having to use the doorway as support so she wouldn’t fall in her dizzy haze. You stood immediately, facing her off and nudging Frisk further behind you, not like they needed the reminder. Frisk had already scurried behind your leg, hugging it tightly in fear.

        “Not much. What about you? What’re you doing in the kitchen?” She glared down at you.

        “None of your damn business.” You rolled your eyes.

        “I mean, it sorta is. You woke me and Frisk up at 4 in the fu- freaking morning.” You slipped, almost cursing in front of Frisk. You tried your best to curb your language around them, even when you were pissed.

        The woman ruffled, looking like you had said something offensive instead of stating a fact.

        “Don’t talk to me like that!” She pointed a clawed finger at you, stumbling forward. You batted her hand away gently with an eye roll, unaffected. She was like this commonly enough, so you became numb to it.

        “Yeah, yeah.” You say softly, reaching out a hand to set on her shoulder. “Let’s get you to bed, okay?”

        “No-”

        “You need to sleep. You aren’t okay right now.”

        “Don’t-”

        “When you wake up I can make you food or something. You just-”

        “I said don’t talk to me like that!” She yelled once more before your head suddenly whipped to the side.

        You were stunned.

        The slap rang out a couple seconds later, like you were watching a video and the audio was delayed. Your cheek began stinging, slowly turning into a painful throb. You blink, not really sure how to act.

        She had never hit you before.

        Yeah, she was terrifying, angry, always loud and yelling, teetering on her own feet with a look like she could rip your throat out, but she had never hit you or Frisk. Never. That wasn't her role between her and him.

        “ _M-Mn!_ ” You leg was hugged hard, being shaken back and forth by a trembling kid. They snapped you out of your stupor.

        Slowly, you looked back to your mom, who was sticking her nose in the air like a pompous asshole.

        “Ungrateful kid…” She murmured to herself before slamming the kitchen door, hiding away in the room for some damn reason you didn’t know of. Thankfully, you had taken anything sharp from the small cooking area years ago, because she always went there to hide when she was having her ‘moments’. Be it a drunk, drugged, sleepy, or anxiety ridden moment, she always hid away in the kitchen.

        Your attention was pulled down by Frisk when they tugged hard at your night shirt.

        “ _Are you okay?_ ” You blink slowly before giving a nod that was immediately followed by another more reassuring one.

        “Yeah i’m… i’m okay… You?” Frisk just shrugged, still looking you over in worry. Not satisfied, Frisk took your hand and lead you down the rest of the hall and dragged you into their room.

        Sitting on Frisk’s bed, you watched as they ran off again, leaving you in the dim light.

        It would’ve been pitch black if not for the soft purple light that washed over everything. It was from a nightlight you had bought them for their birthday last year. You could see their wall of drawings across from the foot of the bed, most of them showed you and them, but a couple were of Frisk and their mom. Those drawings, were only in grey and black crayons, never as colorful as the ones with you in it. You knew it was on purpose.  

        Other than the drawing wall, the dresser filled with multiple hemmed striped onesies, and the book shelf, there wasn’t much else. Frisks room was small, much smaller than yours. Mostly because your room was where your dad used to stay before he abandoned both of you. You had immediately taken it over so Frisk could have their own room instead of sharing the small space with you. Also, because dad’s room had been across from moms and you didn’t want Frisk anywhere near her. Was it an excuse to have the large room to yourself? Honestly, no. You could care less what your room size, it wasn’t like you had a ton of stuff that needed a bigger room to hold it anyway. You were only living in it during the short times you weren’t spending at your college down the road.

        Something cold and wet brushed your hurt cheek and you hissed in pain.

        “ _Mm._ ” Frisk was sitting on your lap now, having climbed up so they could get close enough, a wet rag in their hand. You thought the slap was just going to make your cheek swollen, but when Frisk’s rag came back with red spots, you realized it wasn’t just a simple hit. The women's bony knuckles must’ve cut your cheek and busted your lip. The blood probably was the reason Frisk had been so freaked out. Who knew the withered hag had so much strength left in her. Had to be the alcohol.

        “I’m fine kiddo,” You smile gently at them, trying to ease their worry. It didn’t even hurt that much, more of a dull hum, you noted.

        Frisk didn’t sign to you, too preoccupied by gesturing to you to hold the rag to your cheek as they fished around in a first aid kit they found who knows where. They pulled out disinfectant and bandages, looking ready to overuse both. Yet, as you watched them, they skillfully used the disinfectant properly on a cotton swab, dabbing it where your skin broke, before sticking a large bandage on your cheek and a butterfly shaped one on your lip. You wanted to believe that they were taught this at school, but your heart sunk at the more realistic reason: they used this kit more than often enough on themselves. You wish it wouldn’t be weird for a college student to follow a 3rd grader around their classes, threatening any bullies or ignorant teachers if they tried to say something to the kid.

        “ _Do you feel better?_ ” Frisk kissed your cheek before leaning back to look over their work. You smiled kindly at them, running a hand through their hair.

        “I feel perfect. Much better knowing I have the best doctor this town has ever seen.” The kid laughed, and then suddenly shot up, turning on you so you could see their hands fully.

        “ _Can I take your temperature?_ ” You give Frisk a look, feeling like you know what they're about to say. You play along.

        “Sure, Why doc?”

        “ _Because you’re looking hot today._ ” The both of you stare the other down before you snort and Frisk falls into giggles.

        “That was a good one, i’ll give you that. Oh, Frisk,” You touch your cheek. “Do you have another band-aid?” The kids face falls.

        “ _Are you still hurt?_ ” You tried hard to suppress your smile.

        “Well… It’s just, I think I scraped it again when I fell for you.” Frisk falls back, laughing. You join, happy that they learned well. You were so bad about your horrible pick up lines and crappy puns, and you were glad the kid picked up on your humor quite some time ago. You were so proud the kid was just as bad as you now.

        Shifting in your lap, they curl up against you after settling down.

        “ _Hey,_ ” They signed slowly, holding their small golden hand up high enough that you could see it as you stroked their hair and set your cheek on their head.

        “Yeah?” Frisk’s hand hesitated, and it took a drawn out 10 minutes before the kid continued with their thought.

        “ _...Why don’t you live in the dorms at your school?_ ” You hummed, acting like you didn’t already know the exact reason, like you weren’t making up a quick lie.

        “ ‘Cause my bed here is sooo much comfier, I don’t have to share my room with anyone, the schools in walking distance, and i get to see my favorite kid every morning.” Frisk nodded against your shoulder, but you knew they weren’t taking you seriously. They knew you better than to believe those things were the real reason you stayed in this horrible house.

        Frisk was sometimes too perceptive.

        Sunlight, real orange and yellow sunlight and not the odds sunrise colors, finally filled the room and you took it as queue for the miniature cuddle session to be over. Frisk, also thinking this, hopped off of your lap.

        “ _I’m hungry._ ” You nodded heavily, standing and popping your back with a much needed stretch.

        “Same. What you feeling up for?” Deciding to take the lead, just in case the lady was wandering the halls or was still in the kitchen.

        “ _Pancakes! Wait, Waffles!.... Eggs and bacon!_ ” God, Frisk was too cute. They, still debating about what they wanted, reached up to ball their hand in the back of your night shirt, making you feel like a mama duck. You inched the door open, looking in all directions to make sure the lady wasn’t in the kitchen before you and Frisk slipped in.

        It was 5:52 a.m.

        You nudged them towards a seat at the island as you immediately went to the fridge to check exactly what you guys had, but you knew there wasn’t going to be much. That women didn’t have a job or money, and even if she did she wouldn’t be using it on the upkeep of the house, supplying food, or paying bills, she’d waste it all on bottles and cans of shitty beer. No, you were the one with three different jobs that you somehow squished in between classes, making the money to keep Frisk housed and belly full. Which reminded you, you needed to call your bosses up to confirm the end of your break date. Frisk had talked you into taking off of work to spend time with them, since neither of you had school for the week. Since you worked so much, and your bosses seemed to like you fair enough, it was going to be a paid time off, luckily.

        You shut the fridge with a sigh. In your hurry to finish up the last of your online class assignments so you could be completely free of school work, other than a single, easy, project, you had forgotten to hit the store yesterday. Meaning anything in the fridge was beers, curdled milk, and maybe some moldy somethings in the very back.

        “You know what? Who wants to eat breakfast anyway?” You shifted to the cabinets, pulling out a stash of sweets that you stowed away in shitty cereal boxes that you knew Frisk was to short to reach and your mom hated enough not to check.

        Frisk clapped, bouncing in their seat in excitement as you dumped out the goods on the counter.

        “Step one to having an amazing break, not eating real food.” Frisk laughed, scooping up a handful of cookies to start eating as you unwrapped one of your favorite candies.

        " _Step two is eating out._ ” You snort.

        “Duh. We’ll go out to eat, just you and me, then we’ll hit a store on the way back.” They nodded, busying themselves with eating as you scarfed down a couple more pieces yourself before standing. “Imma go get the mail,” You say offhandedly, hurrying to the front door.

        Slipping on your black boots and wrapping your sweater tightly around you, you lean out into the cold fall air to open the mailbox stuck to the front of the house. You pulled out a couple envelopes and curled magazines before ducking back in with a shiver. Fall was pretty bad at the base of Mt. Ebott, which annoyed you to no end. Dad said it was going to be warm, since it was at the base and not actually on the mountain, but it still got quite cold. Back in Maryland, the weather never got this cold, even in winter.

        “ _Nn._ ” The common Frisk noise made you hurry back to the kitchen, looking the cookie crumb covered kid with a raised brow.

        “Hold it chief, where's the fire? I step out to get the mail and your already crumbling.” Frisk tried to keep a straight face, but was quickly succumbed to the same giggling fit you had found yourself in.

        You sat back on your stool next to the kid, shifting through the mail as Frisk finished up almost half of your sweet supply. You remind yourself to stock back up, and also keep an eyes on it since Frisk now knew where you kept it all. Maybe they weren’t tall enough, but Frisk was a smart cookie, pun intended, and they’d find some way to make it to the stash.

        Junk, Junk, Beauty Magazine, Science magazine, Coupons, News Magazine, Junk, Bills, Dad, More Bills, More jun-

        Wait. What? Dad?

        You pause, flipping back a couple letters to pull out the one labeled ‘Dad’. You frown at it, glancing to Frisk to make sure the kid wasn’t reading over your shoulder. Luckily, Frisk was too busy sorting the candy wrappers, matching them with their true pair.

        Using your nail, you sliced open the envelope and slipped out the folded parchment.

         **‘Dear _______,’** Your frown grew heavier. Why was the letter only addressed to you?

        Well, okay, with common sense you could gather why. Mom was too out of it to really handle herself, much less the simple task of mail reading, and Frisk was just a babe when Dad left you all (you weren’t even sure if the kid ever remembered having a dad. Depressingly, but briefly, you wondered if Frisk was bullied at school for not having a dad like the others). Of course he sent it to you, you were practically the adult of the house now with your mom out of order.

        Looking back to the letter, you sigh. It was short, but much longer than any letter you had even received from the bastard since he vanished.

         **‘Dear _______,  
        I would like to inform you that my Will will be sent to you by my lawyer in a week’s time, along with an envelope of cash that I feel will compensate for my absence during your schooling and I hope you’ll use the cash towards it, if you’re still going through with college, that is. You should be in your last year, correct?  
        I’m at a place that will help with my...Anger, far from you. I haven’t once lashed out at anyone since I left and I've been doing pretty well. I must mention that I will not be coming back, but i’m sure you have gathered that by now.  
        Please tell that monster of a women I used to call a wife, and that you used to call a mother, if you even still live with the beast, that her parents have signed her side of their inheritance over to me and she’ll be receiving nothing.  
        Since I know you are already thinking about it, I’ll settle your questions now. Nothing in my will states that it is for your sibling. Fisck, was it? I know that they are your sibling and that knowing you, you probably think of them practically as your own, but I still cannot consider them apart of my family. I am not stopping you from giving anything in my will to them, you can even give everything to that child, but inform them it is from you and not me. In fact, if they could be kept in the dark about me, if they don’t already know, that would be for the best.**

**Sincerely, Your Father once’**

        By the time you read the entire letter, you were trembling. In anger or from struggling to hold back tears, you weren’t quite sure. He had the damn nerve to think this letter was any where near okay! It was so… so cut off! Like he was writing a letter to a business acquaintance. That's exactly what this was, wasn’t it? Business.

        Frisk’s soft hand landed on your arm, rubbing it in worry. You tried to relax, for them, but you couldn’t get the swelling madness in your chest to go away. They noticed. Of course they noticed. They gave you furrowed brows, gesturing to the letter now crumpled in your fist.

        “It’s just… Bill's mom forgot to get payed. I’ll work it out, no worries.” You ruffled their head of hair, bringing a smile back to their face.

        “ _Wanna go play outside?_ ” Frisk jumped up from their seat, already running off to grab warmer clothes than their pajamas. You stand, ready to follow, but the letter reminds you that you still have things to sort out.

        You meet the kid at the door. They have on a thin black turtleneck and black pants, pulling on their hemmed onesie over it all. The onesie was denim blue with two magenta stripes over the middle and on the sleeves. Frisk made you cut the pant legs half way, so that they ended at their knees instead of their ankles. Since then, the kid wore it over everything they had.

        Kneeling, you helped them zip up the hemmed onesie, along with pulling on their winter boots.

        “You go on out first, okay? I gotta make some calls about this, uh, bill… First.” I’ll be out there soon enough. Come in if you get cold though.” Frisk looked a little put out that you wouldn’t be joining them immediately, but nodded slowly. They took a long glance to the letter in your hand before jogging outside. You give a wave before shutting the door.

        You breath out, leaning heavily on the oaken door for support.

        You had a single week left. After your break ended, you only had a single week of classes and then you would graduate. Then, you could take Frisk and finally leave that hell hole. You could get a real job instead of your three that weren’t created to sustain a proper living. You could get them into a better school that wouldn’t be so ignorant and asinine about their special case, a warm home for them where they wouldn’t be scared to leave their room by themselves, where they didn’t need to fear any adults in their own house.

        You make your way back to your room so you can grab your cell phone and dial the number you weren’t even sure still worked.

        While the line rang, you walked to living room to take a seat on the couch.

        “Hello,” The deep voice almost made you jump.

        “Hey, this is-”

        “This is -------’s cell, since I didn’t pick up i’m most likely working, sleeping, or in a class. Call me at my home phone-” You hung up before your dad's voice mail could finish. There was no way you were going to leave a message, nor were you going to try his house. You didn’t want whoever was living with him to pick up and try speaking to you. Maybe he lived alone, or maybe he didn’t. If he lived alone, you still didn’t want to leave a message if he wasn’t there to pick up. If he lived with someone...A number of thoughts of him having a lover made you feel queasy and sick. It wasn’t like you ever wanted him to get back with your _mom_ ster, but you didn’t feel right knowing he was with someone else. That he… moved on so easily from you. Did he… have a new family? Already? After four years could he…have a new ki-

        You shook your head sternly. You couldn’t think of it like that. He had hit you, hit your mom, threatened Frisk-

        But…

        Just something in you couldn’t bring you to hate him. Your dad became a depressed, abusive drunk after your mother became-...Became sick. But he was only different for the four years before Frisk was born and after. Before that… he was… he was a dad. A kind, lovable, funny, dad. In fact, you couldn’t hate him, or your mom. The thought that your dad was trying to be better and left so he couldn’t hurt you, the fact that when your mom was sober she went to AA meetings… the little things she did, and how your dad was before he snapped… you remembered it all so vividly.

        Sometimes you were to kind for your own good.

        You were snapped out of you thinking state by the sound of the front door opening.

        “I’m going out…” You mother said, seemingly more put together than she did earlier this morning. Glancing to the clock, which read 12:07 p.m., you see you’ve been sitting in a trance for much longer than you would’ve liked. A six hour trance.

        “Okay.” You say offhandedly as you stood, stretching and popping your bones. When anything about your parents came up, your mind wandered, arguing with itself between being mad with them or being forgiving. Sometimes, you’ve sat for days in your own world.

        “Where’s Frisk?” Your mom had said something before that question, but your siblings name brought you back.

        “What? Oh uh… They went outside to play a while ago.” Six hours ago.

        “...I don’t see them.” Your eyes flickered up to your mom’s look. Her eyebrows knitted and worry seeping into her wrinkled forehead, you realized she was sober.

        “You don’t… uh. They’re probably around back. I’ll get them in too warm them up real quick while you’re gone.” She nodded slowly.

        The woman searched your face, either wondering if she should ask what she did while drunk, or searching for forgiveness because she remembered. Whichever one it was, she decided to keep quiet.

        “‘Kay Buttercup,” The nickname stung. “I’ll be in town. I’m… Not sure when i’ll be back.” Her sudden smile hurt. “Save some dinner for me, okay?” Her giggle pained you, and when she turned, you almost called for her. When the door shut, your outstretched hand flinched back and you gulped, trying to pull your emotions together.

        When she was sober, she was so recognizable.

        ...

        Panic flooded you like a train slamming into your chest.

        Six hours ago.

        Six. Hours. Ago.

        SIX.

        Why was Frisk still outside!?

        You had never changed so quickly in your entire life. Which was something since you always, always had a quick, ever changing, schedule.

        You were outside only a few minute later, your eyes darting in every direction to spot the 3rd grader.

        They couldn’t have gotten far, you rationalized as the cold wind bit harshly at your cheeks and nose as you ran around the house.

        You did four laps before you were satisfied that Frisk was not there, letting you make your way towards the woods.

        You knew the kid enough to know that they would never go to the city by themselves. That wasn’t an option for them. You went on and on about how dangerous it was alone, and they had gone through enough at that shitty school to know to never trust anyone but you. It was sad, but with how the town was, it settled most worries about the kid getting kidnapped or something, or trusting any of those snot nosed weasels their parents called ‘children’.

        The only place you could think of Frisk wondering off to would be the woods on the mountain. Either they created a fun game that included the use of the forest, was making a surprise for you, decided to take a walk...or maybe-

        You stopped the scary thought before it could form.

        Frisk? Never.

        Mt. Ebott wasn’t a very steep mountain. Yes, near the peak it was, but the base was a gradual incline, and wasn’t actually too bad for beginner hikers or people just on strolls. Sometimes you and Frisk would wander around, see what you could find. Find nature-wise, that is.

        There was no animal life of Mt. Ebott.

        No deer roamed the grassy patches, no birds flocked the trees, and no human went on trips there. It was like… Honestly it was like even the animals knew about the legend and decided it would be safer to go live in another place. Like the animals were to scared of-  
        You stopped the scary thought, again.

        Those were legends. They weren’t… real.

        The reason animals weren’t around was most likely because there was such a loud city just next to it, or maybe people had over hunted and the animals left a long time ago and never returned.

        It couldn’t be because of some legend about “monsters” being sealed away, about how people said you’d “disappear” if you climbed far enough.

        Frisk would never have the thought to disappear. Everyday you made it a goal to make sure they were okay. That they never had to face the reality of how shitty your family was. Nothing… Nothing could’ve made them suddenly want to run away! You two had plans for the break! You two… Frisk wouldn’t…

        You hadn’t… failed… had you?


	2. Falling for You

        You search the mountain until it turns night.

        Frisk and your Mom never came home.

        You search the mountain and your house until the night of the next day.

        Frisk and your Mom are still gone.

        You search the mountain, your house, and the entire city until the end of your break.

        Frisk is still missing, your mom was found, dead in a hotel overdosed, your dad's will and check arrived hidden under a stack of unpaid bills, and your project was never finished.

        You search the mountain, the entire city, and neighboring cities for the rest of the month.

        Frisk is still missing, you didn’t go to your mom's funeral, you lost the house, you were fired from all three jobs, and your college dropped you for not showing up for your final exams or remakes.

        You continue to search.

        So easily, you had lost everything you remotely cared about.

        You now sat on a fallen tree, staring at your worn boots, trying to mend a broken finger after going too high on the mountain and slipping. You didn’t have anything proper to splint it, but you were sure twigs and the fabric from your shirt would work for the meantime.

        In the afternoon light, a camp was set up next to you in the glow of a miniature campfire, your makeshift home in the cold while you continued to search for Frisk.

        The police never tried to hard to look for the lost 3rd grader. Every claim you made they brushed off as your mother finally snapping, losing Frisk somewhere in the city on purpose, before killing herself.

        You knew that wasn’t it… because you lost Frisk. You should’ve gone outside with them… but instead you sat thinking. You sat for 6 damn hours thinking, and during that time Frisk disappeared off of the face of the Earth and your mother decided it would be better without her.

        You still searched. Searched for Frisk, for answers, for a reason not to go against yourself. You were so… so close to losing it.

        Your dad was happier without you. Your mom was happier without you. Frisk was happier without you. Your boss’s, and your college was happier without you.

        You...You were happier without you.

        But you couldn’t think like that for long, because as soon as the depressing thoughts seeped in, your mind went to Frisk and once again you busied yourself with searching.

        You were determined to find them. You were determined… to stay kind. You knew as soon as you began to lose your kindness and start hating yourself or others, you’d fall apart.

        As you wrapped yourself up in the same quilt that used to lay in your room, your eyes fluttering shut and your conscious leaving, you wish you could restart that first day over.

        Just...once.

        Maybe then you could get rid of the hurt and guilt you wallowed in. The… bleakness that clouded your vision, the panic you felt when you thought about your future, the heart wrenching pain that stabbed at you whenever you let your mind wander too much, which led to degrading yourself. Fill the hole that seared itself into you and made you feel empty.

        Let you do something other than wander endlessly.

* * *

        One minute, you were lazily relaxing on a fluffy blue cloud in a green sky, talking to a smiling red ceramic mug about why phones should be made of cabbage and mildly spicy tartar sauce, and the next you're staring at your real life quilt covered lap, looking at your hands in hazy wonder in the darkness of your real room.

        You were… awake now? You were still trying to clear your clouded mind, watching your hands curl and uncurl over and over. One second you were in a deep sleep, and then another second you're sitting bolt right in your bed. It was like you stood up too quickly and blood rushed to your head and you refused to sit down to recover.

        To ground yourself, you took in the navy blue walls around you, the large window that overlooked the trashy alley between you and the apartment complex, the curtains that were a dingy white and probably needed to be changed a long time ago, and the patterned quilt wrapped around you, made up of different colorful patches. There was the soft humming of the air condition, your heavy breathing, the ticking of the clock next to you, crickets outside, and the couple cars zooming down the main road that ran through town.  
        Feeling a bit more awake, your eyes drifted to your bedside clock. You woke up long before your alarm set off.

        Which was new and unsettling.

        You were the type of person that could sleep for hours unhindered, why you needed said alarm to wake you up at a humane hour. Yet, here you were looking around your sunrise colored room, still a bit dazed from suddenly sitting up. Checking to make sure it was early morning and not late evening, you watch the sun slowly crawl up the sky behind a couple of dark clouds.

        What.. was going on? You felt like your thought process had already happened. You were having major deja-vu, like you could almost hear what you were supposed to be thinking about- what you were supposed to be doing so early in the morning- instead of noticing how similar this was. ...That might be because it’s your own mind and you thinking out what your saying beforehand. But it still felt odd and wrong.

        Just as you're about to think of what you're supposed to do at 4 a.m., a hesitant knock bounces on your door.

        Untangling yourself from your quilt, and making sure you’re decent underneath, you slowly creep to the door.

        A tiny bit of you worried it was going to be either a robber, or worse, a confused drunkard -wow that was a familiar phrase. Had you thought of it before?-, was knocking on your door. You almost grab for your bat, hidden under your bed, but the knock happens again and you immediately realize who it is.

        “Fri-” Before the door is even completely open, before the name is out of your mouth, a small body crashes hard into yours. It shakes as it holds your waist for dear life. You move to laugh softly and bend down to ask what’s gotten into them so early in the morning-

        But you're crying.

        Fat tears are running down your cheeks and so much relief and happiness washes through you, your knees buckle from below. You fall into the child, holding them just as tightly, just as scared they’ll disappear.

        “Frisk,” You force out, shaking hard. Just like the waves of emotions rushing through you, waves of memories that shouldn’t be yours hit you.

        Waking up just like you had today. Your mother drunk in the kitchen, Frisk scared, you being hit. A silly breakfast, a letter from your dad. You let Frisk outside and you bubbled yourself up in thought long enough for your mother to become sober and decide to end her life, long enough for Frisk to decide to disappear. Days, weeks, an entire month of searching for them. Losing everything, letting it all slip through your fingers.

        … And then waking up the same way, but having a hazy remembrance.

        “Frisk what… what happened?” The kid is unable to respond, their hands tightly balled in the fabric of your over sized night shirt. Their answer is suddenly not as important as holding on.

        You pick up their still shaking body, their sobs muffled just barely on your shoulder, and leave your room. You walk past the kitchen, that you hear crashing in that can only be your mother, and instead make your way quickly to the living room.

        Pulling over a folded fluffy blanket, you bundle both you and Frisk up, curling in on them on the couch and holding them in the warmth.

        When they were ready to explain, they would tell you. For now, you needed to be there for the child.

        For an hour, you two sat. Your mother at some point walked in. She was obviously very drunk still, but any cursing on her tongue was swallowed when she saw your bundled form. With something familiar in her eyes, she turned away and headed to her room.

        Finally Frisk pulled themselves up, still sniffling and rubbing stray tears from their closed eyes. You set a hand on their cheek before moving it up and running it through their hair, a gesture that calmed them.

        “ _You… remember?_ ” Their hand shakes and you almost can’t make out the signs.

        “I remember… a lot.” You confess slowly. “I remember today going a whole lot differently and I remember how the rest of this month played out.” You twirl a lock of their brown hair. “Frisk, what happened?”

        They go silent. Well, they stay silent, but their hands lower. It takes them more drawn out minutes to respond.

        “ _I have to go and save my friends._ ” Your brows furrowed as you sit straighter.

        “Friends?”

        “ _The monsters, in the underground._ ” Frisk pauses, searching your face, but you wait for them to continue. “ _I want… No i’m determined to help them escape! I fall down there, today, just after I go outside. I have to go back._ ”

        They weren’t telling you something. That couldn’t be the entire story if they were trembling to the bone. Something had terrified them out of their mind. You would say the monsters but… Frisk said they were their friends. There was something else down there that scared them, something that made them almost look ready to sink into your hug instead of going back.

        But Frisk was always the determined, and stubborn, kid.

        “So the day you- well, today, you go to the mountain and end up in the Underground? And you go through there alone for an entire month while i’m up here? And-” You give a look. “Why are you so surprised I remember?” The kid purses their lips and ducks their head down in a small nod that ends with them hiding their face.

        “ _I.. Can’t really explain it, but no one remembers when I restart._ ”

        “...Restart?”

        “ _I can start over if… if something happens to me. I’ve never been able to restart back here, before I fall in, though. I don’t know why that happened._ ” Frisk then hugs you again and you can tell that they are just as happy as you are to be together once more.

        Maybe your sibling reliance was a little unhealthy.

        ….Nah.

        You run your hand over the kids back.

        “So you leave for a month, and as soon as your back you want to leave again?” The kid doesn’t move. “...Do you plan to go without me?” They still make no move to sign. They were trying to put all the weight on themselves, too scared to ask you to come, because they didn’t want to drag you into it.

        For anyone else, you wouldn’t believe them. That the legend of Mt. Ebott was real, that monsters and magic existed. You would tell them that it was a bad dream, ignoring your own memory.

        But this was Frisk.

        Frisk would never lie to you. Frisk wouldn’t make up some story. Even- even with the slimmest chance this was a hoax, it was better to go along then chance the future to repeat. You remembered vividly the pain you felt losing the kid, and your mom and… and everything. It was a choice between the unknown, and the very painful and real known.

        For you? Nothing could be worse than the known. You had already lost Frisk once, why would you chance losing them again without even trying to stop it?

        “Before either of us do anything, we should eat.” You watched Frisk grin as they lifted their head. They remembered that breakfast today meant an unholy amount of candy from your stash.

        Instead of you leading them there, they all but dragged you, tripping over themselves and almost falling if not for your hand, to the kitchen, sitting themselves down at the island as you went to get the treats.

        “Hey,” You say as you reached into the cabinet for the dummy cereal boxes. “Whats a monster’s favorite snack food?” You pulled the boxes down and set them before Frisk with a grin. “Ghoul scout cookies.” You flipped the boxes over, expecting a rain of colorful candy to sweetly end your bad joke-

        But that’s not at all what happened.

        Sure, it was colorful, and it was related to candy, but it was not your stash- not how you left it, anyways.

        The colorful wrappers of your beloved candy haul fluttered to the table. Neither of you moved, both of you only able to stare at the remains. It took you a moment, actually, it took the box to fall from your slack grip, to snap back.

        “Wha… But… I thought everything was reset…?” You raise a brow to Frisk, who looks utterly confused and crestfallen.

        The answer hits you suddenly and you feel yourself deflate.

        “This is why mom was rooting around in the kitchen so early. Looking for snack food and she found my stuff…”

        “ _The first time around she heard us and came out but this time…_ ” Frisk and you frowned heavily at each other at this conclusion. By habit, you turned to go check the fridge, as if it was magically restocked, but it was still empty. Along with all the number of cabinets you checked. You turn to Frisk.

        “If… we go out and eat, and shop, first, would it mess up.. I don’t know, a timeline or something?” Frisk blinks slowly, letting your words sink in before giving an educated shrug.

        “ _I don’t know. Every time I reset i’m still in the Underground, so nothing is too different._ ” You nodded, picking up what the kid was setting down. If they didn’t go into the Underground at the same time Frisk did the first time, you couldn’t be sure what could change. You had never been there, but Frisk seemed to have done multiple ‘resets’, meaning they knew more than you would.

        “Hey,” You, with one last ditch effort to find some food for the kid, check the freezer. Inside you almost cry at the sight at the breakfast hot pockets. You remember stuffing them in there when you had those long late night college studies and needed something in your stomach other than the dozen energy drinks. “Looky what I found.” Pulling the box out, and after showing it off to the excited Frisk, you empty the four onto a plate. Ripping the plastic off, you set them into the microwave.

        To match time, you decide to copy as much as you did the first time today happened. So, Maybe mom didn’t yell and hit you, but that took up about the same amount of time snuggling with Frisk this go around had. Breakfast time is now a check as well.

        “I’ll get the mail.” Frisk nodded, practically vibrating in their seat as they hopped around in front of the microwave.

        Tugging on your boots and sweater, you lean out of the doorway to reach into the mailbox. The wind racks through you, chilling you to the bone even when you immediately duck back into the warmth of your home.

        Taking your place next to Frisk, who now had the pockets of molten lava in front of them. The kid poked them once in a while, hissing when it hurt to even touch the outer layer. You rolled your eyes, grinning at the cutie.

        “Think those are hot?” Frisk nodded. “I don’t know. They can’t be as hot as you.” They snorted loudly, making you crack a large smile.

        It fell quickly though when you looked to the envelopes in your hands. Already knowing what letter was hidden inside, you decide to throw the whole bundle away. You weren’t up to reading what your dad had said again. Just seeing the letter peek at you at the bottom of the trash made your heart sink and your mind want to wander. Your brain was up to another 6 hours of sitting and thinking, but you couldn’t put Frisk or your Mom through that. You had to stay clear headed.

        “Mn.” Your (e/c) eyes went to Frisk, who had scarfed down three of the hot pockets as soon as they had cooled. “ _Wanna go play outside?_ ” Before you could answer, just like last time, Frisk was already running off to change into their complete outfit. You took this time to officially get ready as well.

        Making it back to your room, you quickly pull out the bag you used for college. Turning it upside down on your bed you watch everything you needed for classes fall out and scatter. Quickly, you toss in a pair of shorts, and then a couple shirts. The sturdy jeans you were about to throw on could last you days. Plus, who only wears jeans once? On top of your clothes you threw any class snacks back in from the pile of discarded school supplies. A few cheez-itz packets and granola bars. The good bars chocked full of sweets that is. The rest was free space. Wasn’t like you were planning on staying for long.

        Maybe Frisk took a month, restarting multiple times below, but you were keen on saving their friends in a single week. You were going to go in and get out in the time of a week, no matter who got in your way. You weren’t super rehearsed in the ways of the Underground, since it had been a legend to you until today, but for all you know some monsters could be, well, monsters. You didn’t know if all monsters were hostile, if they all were but Frisk’s friends, or if they were all cuddly fluffy butts. Whichever one it was, you weren’t going to just walk in without some way to protect Frisk. Look, the monsters had to have been sealed up for some good reason, right? So, after changing into jeans and a thick long sleeve, you slipped on your backpack and pulled out your old metal baseball bat. It was a trophy you never left home without.

        …

        Okay well, you left it at home all the time since you started college. College baseball just wasn’t for you, not with how much you had to be there for Frisk and your mother. Plus, maybe you missed playing, but you had really messed up your shoulder at your last game at highschool and couldn’t play as well since. Your mini dream died there.

        You strut out of your room with the bat slipped into a pocket on your bag. Instead of immediately going back to the kitchen, you pause at your mother’s room.

        You… couldn’t just leave without saying something. In the original way today played out, your mom decided that the world would be better without her in it and took her life. Maybe eating your candy was a big enough switch to fix it, or maybe seeing you and Frisk snuggling was what helped, but you couldn’t be sure. You had to say something, something that maybe could change her mind.  
        Your knuckles tap softly on her door.

        “Mom,” You pause. “I know you can hear me.” There was rustling, but the noises stopped just in front of the door. She was standing there, probably nursing the beginning of her turning sober for the day, wrapped in her giant quilt, just staring at the door knob. “Mom….Me and, and Frisk are going to go out. We’ll be gone for the rest of the week… and if worse comes to worst, for the rest of the month. We’re just going on a little… Vay’kay is all. We’ll be back, I promise.” You pause again, hoping it didn’t sound like a shitty excuse for you and Frisk running off. “I swear to you we’ll come back. Okay? So...Stay strong, and safe, while we’re gone. We… We love you so much mom. I-I know sometimes me and you don’t show it as much as we should towards each other but I love you, and I know you love me.” You wait longer this time for a reply, hoping she’ll give you… something. Just a noise or a ‘go away’, was enough. It meant she listened. Other than telling her how you felt there was nothing else you could do for her. If you suddenly barged into her room yelling about how much she was worth she’d knock you out cold. Plus, getting to your mom was different than others. Big speeches and rants weren’t her cups of tea. The little things, the small ‘i love you’s, and ‘good morning’, is what got her. Hopefully your mini speech was more on the small ‘i love you’ side than the preachy one.

        “I...Love you too.” The words, which you weren’t expecting, were quiet but warm. They surprised you so much you almost forgot you were supposed to be traveling to a legendary underground full of monsters that were supposed to be sealed in with magic. Almost When you snapped out of it, you could faintly hear your mom climbing into bed and Frisk making noises from the room over. You left with your heart swelling and a smile on your lips.

        Reaching the living room you find Frisk at the door, struggling with their boots. Kneeling in one swift step, you help pull their boots on, and then your own matching pair.

        “You ready, kid?” You ask as you stand back up. Frisk looked down at themselves, pat’s their pockets, and then looks up with a big grin.

        For a moment, it wavers.

        “ _What’s that for?_ ” Frisk asked, pointing to the bat after signing.

        “For protection, if we need it.” Their frown makes you scramble for a better explanation, one that the kid would like. “M-More of..a.. A good luck charm! You saw me beat all those games with this bat, it’s good luck for me.” Frisk pouted, staying at the stained bat for a moment longer before nodding and smiling up at you. Reaching out, they silently ask for your hand, which you happily slip into theirs. Or, well, your hand consumed Frisk’s. Unsure if it was because you had big hands, or you had small ones and Frisk’s were tiny. Maybe you just had normal hands compared to a 3rd grader, you weren’t quite sure. It wasn’t like you spent time around others enough to see if you had large, medium, or small hands.

        “Follow the yellow brick road,” You say, stepping out into the cold with Frisk in tow, headed towards Mt. Ebott.

        “ _Yellow road?_ ”

        “...Remind me to buy us some classic movies when we get back.”

 

        It didn’t take long to find the giant ass hole in the mountain that Frisk fell into the first day. Seriously, you were surprised that the kid fell in “by accident”. It was pitch black, like a void sucking in all life. There was no way to miss it...Which sadly backed up the idea that Frisk had stumbled into it with purpose.

        “So… We… Do what now?” You wonder out loud, kicking in a rock by your foot into the pit, trying to use that old movie trick to see how deep the thing was.

        “ _We fall._ ” You give Frisk a look. “ _I’m serious._ ”

        “I know. That’s what freaks me out. We literally just… just jump in? Did you get hurt from the fall?” Frisk shook their head, pulling on your hand towards the pit.

        You just now heard the rock clatter below.

        “Yeah. No. You know, why don’t we just get a rope or somet-” Your words are cut off as you suddenly feel the world tip.

        Except it’s not the world, but you. Looking up, you watch Frisk fall in just behind, smiling cheekily from having just pushed you themself.

        Your vision went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha.  
> faLLING.  
> ....  
> I'm sorry for these horribly punny titles.


	3. Cutie Pie

        “Ugh…” The moment your consciousness came back to you, you were groaning in pain. For a while, you just laid there, not really feeling up to moving. It wasn’t like you were hurt, at least nothing broken to the extent of your knowledge, but your back was a bit sore. You guess that’s what you landed on, your bag and all.

        “Nn. Nn!” A noisy Frisk is what finally motivated you to try and sit up. Honestly, you rather lay there a bit more, but you knew if you didn’t get up now, Frisk had many tactics to make you. Jumping on your gut was one of many. You learned the hard way.

        Your eyes fluttered open, and you’re greeted with a bright light. Hissing and shutting them, you cover them quickly.

        “Mmmn!” You sigh, waving your hand in the direction of Frisk’s noises.

        “J-Just give me a second. Just- ow.” Looking down this time, you slowly open your (e/c) orbs. You’re greeted with a small bed of golden flowers that glitter in the bright light shining from above you. All around you was darkness, the only things you were able to make out were a couple of stone columns that loomed above with thick vines hanging low.

        Finally, you centered your attention on Frisk. The kid stood just next to you, looking at you with crossed arms. “What?” You were given no answer, and instead they turned and walked off.  
        You scrambled up to follow. The kid must’ve gone through this enough that it no longer bothered them, if anything, it was probably more of a nuisance for them.

        You shifted your bag on your shoulder. Oh your- your back was _really_ throbbing now. You kept fidgeting, trying to find a place to not stress it more. Maybe bringing the bat was a bad idea...especially since it was only hurting you and not being helpful. Lucky charm your ass.

        Frisk paused in the dark to turn and take up your hand, leading you through easily. You knew neither of you could see a thing, but there was another spot of light just up ahead. That must be where the kid was heading.

        It was a small patch of grass, and the light was more like a spot light. You were expecting someone to pop out and say something, start singing, but no one came. Just eerie silence.

        Almost...Eerie silence. In the distance, you heard soft thudding. Like...footsteps, but dulled down. Like whoever it was was wearing socks. Because of the light in front of you, you couldn’t make out anything beyond it.

        The noise grew closer.

        “Frisk, get behind me.” The kid looked to you, raising a brow, but didn’t say a thing as they instead moved forward. “Wha- Frisk! I just said-”

        “Hello my child. Oh, my, I mean, children.”

        You are met with a large, white, fluffy body. A… monster, you guess, with the nonhuman, animal-like, appearance. Was this a large… female goat? You weren’t sure, but the voice was very warm and feminine, and with how her ears hung you got the impression she was a goat, and not a cow.

        “Ah, do not be afraid my child,” As if the monster could sense your apprehension, she turned a kind smile solely to you. Her eyes flickered between the two of you before pausing and widening her smile. “I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. I pass through here every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first humans to come here in a long time. I will do my best to protect you during your time here.” The monster’s eyes lingered on Frisk, and something close to recognition flashed in her red eyes. Though, she seemed to brush it off and focus back on getting you to calm down.

        You were calm. You were very calm. Who wasn’t calm when a monster goat was staring down their younger sibling? It wasn’t like you were now standing in front of Frisk with a steady hand on your bat while keeping your eyes locked with the goat. What? No. Not you.

        “Come! I shall guide you through the catacombs.” Then, she turned, her purple tunic flapping a bit in her wake. You looked to where she disappeared in the darkness, and then down to Frisk.

        “Who’s that? Is she.. Safe?” The kid was staring longingly at where the monster disappeared and the look made you frown. Finally their eyes met yours.

        “ _That’s Goat-mom._ "

        “Goat mom?”

        “ _She takes care of me before I set out to see the rest of the Underground,_ ” Frisk paused, noticing the hold you had on your bat. “ _Please don’t hurt her._ ” Immediately your grip went slack and you opted to hold the child’s hand instead.

        The pleading in their eyes hurt a little.

        Just a little ways forward through the darkness the two of you enter a large room. It’s brighter than before, but not by much. You were curious to how the room was lit, since you two were officially underground now. Though you were pleased you wouldn’t have to squint anymore.

        The mons-...Toriel is standing just there, looking at the two of you with a smile you could only associate with a mother's. Shes waiting patiently for the both of you, refusing to move until you two followed. She continued up some stairs that lead probably deeper into the Ruins, but you’re stopped by Frisk pulling on your interlocked hands.

        “Frisk?” You ask, glancing over your shoulder.

        In front of a pile of red leaves is Frisk… And in front of Frisk is something glowing a soft yellow. It’s throbbing, looking like a star. If stars were small and looked more like how kids drew them.

        “ _It’s a save._ ” Frisk signed, reaching out their other hand to tap it. You swore you heard a chime of music, and then Frisk was walking off like nothing had happened.

        “Wait, what? A save?” Yet, the kid was too busy following Toriel into the next room, pulling you just behind them. Resets, and now saves? This whole monster filled underground was sounding more like some video game than a legend.

        “Welcome to your new home, innocent ones.” Frisk flinched. “Allow me to educate you in the operation of the Ruins.” She gestured with a large… paw? Towards a couple of stone slabs on the ground next to her. Then, she walked over each one not on the lighter path, pressing it down with her weight, pulling the switch when she finished. “The Ruins are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and door keys. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them.” Then with another happy smile, she gestured for you two to follow. She was just so...smiley. Like she was overflowing with happiness. You had never seen a mother so happy to see kids before, definitely not your own, at least.

        “Puzzles? Hey, if we’re talking puzzles, I think I can handle this.” Frisk rolled their eyes, but grinned at you as they tugged on your hand once more to follow. “Yeah, yeah.”  
        The next room had a couple of switches you needed to flip. It wasn’t too hard. Actually, it was a gimme. The switches were all labeled in bright yellow paint with writing next to it signed by Toriel. Even the switch that you weren’t supposed to pull didn’t work, so it wasn’t like you or Frisk could get it wrong if you wanted to.

        “As a human,” Toriel began, Her paw somehow having found itself resting in the mid of your back to help Frisk get you moving. Apparently you were too slow for the duo. “Living in the Underground, monsters may attack you.”

        The sharp look you darted down to your sibling almost hurt your neck. Frisk never said that they were actually _attacked_. You gathered that, well, it was a giant underground cave with monsters crawling everywhere but.. When Frisk said they had friends you just… Well, seeing as how the kid wasn’t dead you just assumed it couldn’t have been bad. Having a monster warn you about other monsters was pretty bad in your book.

        “You will need to be prepared for this situation.” You gave Toriel a smirk as you pulled at your bat.

        “Don’t worry about us Toriel, I’ve come well prepared.” Her smiled faltered, but she immediately covered it up with a pat on your head.

        “No tall child,” You snorted. “There is no need for that. The process I’m speaking of is much simpler.” Raising a brow in question, you slide your bat back into place. No one liked your bat. Harsh crowd of two huh? “When you encounter a monster, you will enter a Fight.” Frisk nodded already slowly making their way to a manikin just next to the other door way. All of Toriel’s attention was trained on you, like you were the younger of the two humans. “While you are in a Fight, strike up a friendly conversation.”

        “A...Friendly conversation?”

        “Yes,” She said with almost excitement. “A friendly conversation! Stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict. Practice talking to the dummy.” You purse your lips, stopping yourself from being that kid that says ‘you won't always be there’, and instead move over to Frisk, who had yet to step too close to the innocent looking dummy.

        “You scared of it?” Frisk looks up to you with a shake of their head, but you can see how nervous they are. The kids down right shaking in their boots. “Hey, bud, it’s not that spooky.” Still, they wouldn’t move forward. “Here, look,”

        “Nn!” Before you can even finish your joke to make the kid laugh, which was to have some silly conversation with the dummy, something in your chest burns when you take your first step. For a second, you’re able to brush it off, but then the next second it’s hotter. It doesn’t… hurt, but it’s not comfortable. It’s like someone had reached in and was trying to literally pull something out of your chest-

         **Pop**

        Something was pulled out of your chest.

        Before you floated something...green. Comically, it looked like a heart some kid would doodle, but decided to color it like grass instead of making it red. Looking at it you felt a bit… empty? Like you were missing something… It wasn’t yours, right? It couldn’t be-

        “Mn! Mmm!” You whip around, jumping at Frisk’s hands tugging hard at the hem of your shirt. Before the child is their own version of a floating heart, but theirs is a bright red. They’re looking worried, no longer scared of whatever they had been minutes before. “ _Are you okay?_ ” They sign quickly, searching your face. You try to regain your composure back, for the kid, but you know they see right through you.

        “This is normal for you, isn’t it?”

        “ _Just take deep breaths. It’s weird at first, but it’ll feel better._ ” You decide not to comment about how your kid sibling was pep talking you about getting your-

        “What are these things anyway?”

        “ _They’re… Souls. Our Souls._ ” -about getting your _soul_ ripped out from your body.

        “Are you okay my children?” Toriel is fluttering behind you two, looking beyond worried about how you reacted. Was it.... Different for Frisk? Was it easier for them the first time? For you it just felt… wrong. Like something was physically wrong with your chest and you needed your soul back. Now.

        “So..So our souls come out because… we entered a Fight, like Toriel said?” Frisk nodded before gesturing their small golden hand towards the dummy.

        “ _Now we act._ ”

        “Right. Uh...Act.” You stared down the manikin, taking a deep breath. Toriel said to talk to the dummy, to practice “buying time”, but you could also use it for batting practice. You could attack the thing.

        ...But you think you're a bit too kind to do that. The dummy’s cute little button eyes make you open your mouth instead of grabbing a weapon.

        “Good morning… dummy. Nice to meet you. Did you eat recently? You look stuffed and happy.” Frisk snorts at your pun, covering their mouth to stifle giggles, but the dummy seemed unamused. Tough crowd. At Least Toriel seemed happy with you.

        “Ah, very good! You are very good.” She then walked out, a hop to her step.  
        Your body shakes as you let out a rattled sigh, your soul sinking back into your chest. You suddenly have a...whole... feeling. You can’t quite explain it, but with your soul back you feel like a weight has been lifted off of you. Like you’re safe now.

        “How often will that happen?”

        “ _Often._ ”

        “Awesome. Great. Alright. I guess let’s move on then.” Frisk was giggling at your huffy attitude, snickering their little butt off.

Stepping into another room, Toriel is standing there, waiting. She knew you two would eventually show up, not like there was any other way to go.

        “There is another puzzle in this room. I wonder if you can solve it?” You raise a brow to Frisk, who just literally waves it off. They must know something you don’t. Still, while following behind Toriel you try your best to figure out what puzzle she could be referring to. Just as you both come up onto a sign you're keen on reading, a figure jumps out of nowhere.

        “Frisk,” You say slowly, pushing the kid behind you so you stand before the… frog monster?  It had the head of a frog, but was much larger than one, and you swore you saw something blinking down below it’s legs.

        You reach for your bat but… you pause.

        “Hey,” You say slowly, giving a tentative wave. “I like your… eyes.” The compliment spilled from your lips before you could even think twice.

        The frog didn’t seem to understand what you said, but you swore you saw their cheeks go red. They look like they’re about to do something, but Toriel suddenly comes up behind the creature. Looming over it with her impressive height, the motherly glare even makes you quiver, the poor frog stood no chance and decided to flee.

        Finally, you get to read the sign.

        “The western room is the eastern room’s blueprint.” You say out loud, mostly so Frisk can hear because they’re a bit too short to see.  You move to go back to the room, but Frisk grabs your sleeve and tugs you over to follow Toriel. You sigh. The kid wouldn’t let you have any fun. You’re about to jokingly complain, but large spikes catch your eyes and you freeze.

        This is what the “blueprint” was for? Holy-

        “This is the puzzle, but…” Toriel hums gently to herself, looking you and Frisk over. “Here, take my hands for a moment.” You raise a brow at her outstretched fluffy mits. The kid, without even a seconds thought, stuffs their hand in the monster’s paw, smiling to themself all the while. You hesitate, but take her other one.

        Slowly and carefully she leads you through the maze. Experimentally, while she’s not looking, you poke one of the spikes. They weren’t sharp. They hardly would’ve hurt you or Frisk.

        “Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now.” Toriel moved on.

        “Goat mom is… well…”

        “ _A mom._ ”

        “Yeah.” You pat the kids head. “We’re not too used to that, huh?” Being inspired by Toriel, you take up Frisk’s hand again, not sure why you dropped it in the first place.

        You two walk into, what you hope to be, the last room. You liked puzzles and all, but you just wanted to get down to saving Frisk’s friends so you two could get out quick enough. Which reminds you, you never asked how either of your would get out from the hole, or how you two would save the monsters. That was… probably something very important you two needed to plan out.

        Welp.

        “You have done excellently thus far, my children. However...” Toriel’s smiled wilted. “I have a difficult request to ask of you…”

        “Sure, I guess, what is it?” You say, seeing as Frisk couldn’t for themselves. You were pretty sure Toriel didn’t know sign language.

        “I would like you two to walk to the end of the room by yourselves.” Tilting around the women, you looked down the long hall and shrug. It was barren, void of anything that could be remotely harmful. “Forgive me for this.”

        Then, Toriel was gone.

        Okay, well, she didn’t disappear. You watched her sprint down to the very end of the hall and duck behind a pillar. You pursed your lips, trying to not laugh.

        “Wow, Frisk… She just… poof! Vanished! What do you think we should do now that we’re all alone?”

        “ _I don’t know. I’m scared._ ”

        “You’re right. It _is_ scary…” You peeked down at the pillar, seeing Toriel peek out.

        Was this mean of you two?

        Eh.

        “You have to lead the way Frisk, Your big sister can’t handle this without you holding her hand.”

        “ _I’ll be brave for you!_ ” You both giggled as you two leisurely strolled down the dim lighted hall. It was a nice walk.

        Reaching the end easily enough, Toriel steps out looking even happier than before.

        “Greetings, my children. Do not worry, I did not leave you.” She looked extra worriedly towards you. “I was merely behind this pillar the whole time.” Then, she patted both of your heads of hair. “Thank you for trusting me. However, there was an important reason for this exercise.” Toriel pauses. “To test your independence.”

        “Did I fail?” You ask a bit too seriously. She has to cover her mouth, trying her best not to laugh.

        “N-No, child, you did excellent.”

        “Then the test was for…?”

        “I must attend to some business, and you two must stay alone for a while. Please remain here. It’s dangerous to explore by yourself.” Then she taps her chin, probably trying to think of a way to keep you both entertained in an empty giant room. Suddenly she snaps her fingers. “I have an idea. I will give you a cell phone.”

        “Wait. What?” She smiles through your confusion.

        “If you have a need for anything, just call.”

        “Toriel. You’re.. Giving us a cellphone?” She nods, digging into a pocket on her tunic and pulling it out. It’s not as high tech as some of the ones you’ve seen in stores in the big cities, but you have to confess it’s better than the one you could afford with how work was going.

        “Of course. I want to make sure you can reach me if you ever need me.” She leans forward, placing a warm kiss to the top of your head, and then does the same to Frisk. The child freezes up. “Be good, alright?” You nod, waving her off.

        You take a moment to look over the phone, seeing what features it has before you chance a glance to Frisk. The kid is still stiff as a board.

        “Hey. Frisk?”

        No answer. Not even the lift of a finger.

        “It’s surprising she just handed us a phone, I know, but no need to disconnect.”

        Not even a laugh at your joke.

        “..Frisk?”

        “ _She’s never done that before._ ” You raise a brow when the kid finally signs to you.

        “Done… what? Give you a phone?”

        “ _Kiss me._ ”

        “Oh.” You’re not sure how to take that. Was it… bad that something changed like that? You weren’t sure how these “Resets” worked, but if they worked like how they worked in video games, it meant that the same things would happen, in the same order, but now you had the knowledge of what or how to play it out. If the underground was reset but things were happening differently...

        Had you messed something up by coming with Frisk?

        “ _You ready?_ ” You snap back when Frisk literally snaps. They sign when they have your attention.

        “..Ready? For what?”

        “ _To continue on. There are more puzzles up ahead._ ”

        “Wait, but, didn’t Toriel say to wait for her?”

        “ _We’ll meet up with her later. It’s fine._ ” You purse your lips, but nod. The kid was the one with experience, even if they were oh so much younger than you.

        As soon as you step out of the room, the cellphone you had slipped into your pocket began going off.

        “Um Hello?” You say smartly as you give a glance to Frisk with a raised brow.

        “Hello, this is Toriel. You have not left the room, have you? There are a few puzzles ahead that I have yet to explain. It would be dangerous to try to solve them yourself.”  
        “Oh, right. No we’ve just been hanging around by the pillar.”

        “Well then child, Be good, alright?”

        “Of course, Toriel.” Then, _click_ , she hangs up. “Does she have this place tapped or something?” Frisk gave a confused look at your choice of words, walking away from you to a side room. “Means like… Has the place bugged.” You pause. “Full of cameras.” You heard a noise from the room, probably Frisk trying to show they heard and understood.

        “Ribbit, ribbit.” Just by the room Frisk went into stood another frog. Instead of jumping at you like the last time, it watching you with curiosity. You tilt your head in question as you give a wave.

        “Hello… there.”

        “Excuse me, human.” Oh wow. It can talk. “I have some advice for you about battling monsters.” It’s… still talking. “If you Act a certain way, or Fight until you almost defeat them… They might not want to battle you anymore. If a monster does not want to fight you, please… Use some Mercy, human.” It can talk a whole lot. Just… wow… You weren’t sure if you were more surprised that a giant frog was talking with such emotion, or because a monster was showing sentience. Was it bad of you to expect monsters to be more… monster? Like how scary stories would work and all.

        “Mn.” Frisk came running out of the side room, proudly holding out two candies in silky wrappers. You pulled you bag in front of you, letting the kid drop them in.

        “Pick up candy from some strangers?”

        “ _Yes. ...No. A bowl is set out, says you can take one._ ” You roll your eyes and smile as you set your backpack on your back.

        “But you took two kid.”

        “ _One for you, One for me._ ” They sign cheerfully, taking your hand and starting to pull you off again.

        Venturing from room to room, meeting monsters and solving puzzles, this ruin felt more like a theme park. Especially when you could flirt or compliment the monsters and they would respond in kind. None of them were mean. They were all just… sweet and kind. They might throw things at you and Frisk, but you could just easily dodge out of the way and then talk with them. Toriel was right, talking to these guys was just simpler.

        “Hello, this is Toriel.” You held the phone to your ear with your shoulder as you pushed at a rock in one of the rooms. “For no reason in particular… Which do you prefer? Cinnamon or Butterscotch?” You paused in rock pushing, Frisk quickly taking your place.

        “Cinnamon or Butterscotch huh?”

        “Wait. Do not tell me. Is it Cinnamon?” You blink slowly leading Frisk off into another room.

        “Cinnamon… I think Frisk prefers that. I’m more for Butterscotch.” Toriel laughs to herself.

        “I thought the short child would.” She took a sharp breath, and then spoke just above a whisper. “When humans fall down here, strangely...I… I often feel like I already know them. Truthfully, when I first saw Frisk, I felt… Like I was seeing an old friend for the first time. Strange, is it not?”

        “Yeah… Strange.”

        “Well, thank you for your selection.” _Click_.

        “Frisk, Toriel remembers you.” The kid whipped around and rose their hands sharply, but the phone rang again and you rose a finger. “One sec…”

        “Hello? This is Toriel.”

        “Hey again.”

        “You do not dislike cinnamon, and Frisk does not dislike butterscotch, correct? I know what your preference is, but… Would you turn up your nose if you found it on your plate?”

        “No. Either is fine.”

        “Right, right, I understand. Thank you for being patient, by the way.” _click_.

        “ _So she… remembers?_ ” You shrug, Watching as Frisk struggles to push a different rock, in a different room. This rock could talk, and it was being pretty cheeky.

        “Not as much as me… but, enough that it’s like deja-vu. Has that happened before?”

        The sad look Frisk gives you sends a chill down your spine.

        “ _Yeah. It’ll happen to others later._ ” You hesitate to ask more.

        For a couple more rooms, neither of you speak. At least, you don’t to Frisk and they don’t sign towards you. Both of you conquer the puzzle rooms by one of you being the brain, and the other one talking to monsters. Surprisingly, Frisk’s sign language was understood by the all the monsters, so you let the kid handle them. Of course you kept an eye out, but not one of the monsters ever seemed to really _want_ to fight Frisk, even if they were the ones to confront them.

        Coming up to another room, you two are met with a lone white figure. The… Ghost, you guess, is laying in a pile of those red leaves, right in the way. You didn’t want to be rude and walk through the guy, even though you were pretty sure you could.

        “Zzzzzzzz,” He was saying the letter Z. He was actually saying the letter over and over. “Zzzzzzz.” Was he trying to pretend to sleep? This was...oddly cute.

        “Hey, uhm, buddy, sorry to bother you…” You say slowly, crouching down to see if you could tap the guy's shoulder but, like you expected, your hand goes through him.

        Your chest explodes with heat and you stumble back as the ghost raises. As your green soul floats before you, pulsing to the beat of some distant jazz tune, the ghost looks about ready to cry at the sight.

        “Frisk?” You say, trying to catch sight of the kid. When you do, you spot them already past the ghost, walking into another room without you. They just totally ditched you.

        “S-Sorry…” The spirit says softly, wavering with emotion. You just shake your head and give a patient smile. The poor ghost looked like it was about to explode at any moment with tears.

        “It’s fine bud. Hey, whats a monsters favorite cookie?” The ghost flutters in his spot.

        “...Wh-What is..?”

        “ _Ghoul_ scout cookies.” Hey, you used it once in a different timeline on Frisk. It’s still a good joke.

        “Heh… Heh…” His mood seems to have improved. “Let me...try…” He then began crying, but his tears floated upwards. In awe, you watched them accumulate into a top hat. “I call it ‘Dapper Blook’...” he paused, gaging your reaction. “Do you like it….?”

        “I love it. It’s very fitting for you.”

        “Oh gee…” The ghost, if he was alive and had the ability to blush, he would be. “I usually come to the Ruins because there’s nobody around….” He says softly, his eyes darting all around him, too scared to meet your (e/c) ones. “But today I met somebody nice… Oh,” He said, his form beginning to disappear. “I’m rambling again. I’ll get out of your way...”

        Then he was gone, your soul safely back in you, and you were already jogging off to the room Frisk had slinked into during your… battle?

        “ _I bought something,_ ” Frisk signs as soon as you enter, showing you two donuts and a jug.

        “You can’t run off like that.”

        “ _Napstablook wasn’t going to hurt you-_ ”

        “That’s not what I mean.” You snap a bit too quickly. “I don’t know this place. Maybe you do, but we’ve already seen that things can change from what you’re used too. Just,” You sigh, crouching down so you were the kids height. “Please don’t run off. I’m just worried about you is all…” The kid stayed silent, but nodded, leaning forward to hug you tightly. When you two parted, they signed sorry, and you signed sorry back. “With that out there-” You stopped as your cell rang again. 

“Hello, this is Toriel.” You swallow the sharp response, ‘Of course, who else would be calling me’ and instead help Frisk load the small jug of ‘spider cider’ and the two ‘spider donuts’ into your bag. You’d ask about it later.

        “Hey Toriel,” You said.

        “I was just wondering if you two have any allergies, do you?”

        “Uh, what? Why?”

        “Why am I asking? No reason.. No reason at all.” Before you can answer, she hangs up again. You stare at the phone and then turn a look to Frisk.

        “She’s planning something.”

        “ _Definitely._ ”

        The two of you continued on. Wiggling hips with moldsmals, trying to console Whimsuns, not bullying Eyewalkers, complimenting Froggits, Dining with Vegetoids, and dancing with Migosps. It wasn’t long till the puzzles were finished and you ended up at another Froggit who wanted to talk instead of fight. It stood to a side of a doorway that was letting in a cool breeze. You weren’t sure why it did.

        “Just between you and me,” The little guy said. “I saw Toriel come out of here just a little while ago. She was carrying some groceries. I didn’t ask what they were for… We’re all too intimidated to talk to her.”

        “In there?” You looked to the weirdly darker room. You went to walk in, but you notice Frisk is not following you. “Frisk, Wanna check where Tori went?” You jump. “I-I mean Toriel…” You didn’t know her well enough to give her a nickname. She’d probably not like it…

        “Mh-mn.” Frisk shook their head fast, refusing to take another step. You frowned, but shrugged.

        “Then stay there. I’ll be right back.” The kid just sits down by the froggit, twiddling their fingers. You just said for them to stay close, and you were already letting them by themself… Well. They were safe by the docile Froggit. You’d be right back anyway.  
        Stepping in you are greeted with… an entire city!

        Stone buildings going on, and on, soft echoey chatter resonating from it all. It was… beautiful. The little walkway was more of a balcony of sorts. Looking around, you didn’t understand how Toriel had come from here…

        What’s this?

        Just to your side you see a small grey toy. Moving closer, you see it’s a… plastic knife. Something about it makes your stomach churn. You don’t like the sight of it, and you even take a step back away from it. Did… Frisk know this knife was here, or was the city just eerie to them? Either way, you turned around and left.

        “Let’s hurry and go.” Frisk just silently nodded, standing up from their place by the Froggit, who the kid then patted with a small smile, and followed.

        Walking through a large pile of red leaves the two of you meet a large black tree. It’s the first sign of plant life other than the copious amounts of vines and random leaves scattered around. The pile of red around it though suggest the it may be dying.

        “Oh dear, that took longer than I thought it would.” The voice sounds just somewhere behind the tree. Immediately, you know it’s Toriel.

        You cell rings, but before you can pick it up, goat mom has already made her way over with a worried look.

        “How did you get here, my children? Are you two hurt?” You two look at each other, and then simultaneously shrug towards Toriel. “Not a scratch… Impressive! But still… I should not have left you two alone for so long. It was irresponsible to try to surprise you like this.”

        “Surprise us?” Toriel jumped, looking embarrassed.

        “Err… Well, I suppose I cannot hide it any longer. Come, small and tall one!” She ushers you two to follow with a large wave of her fluffy paw. Frisk scurries after her, licking their lips. You take a bit more of a slower pace, taking in the design of the stone house set into the walling of the Ruins. You also pause to stop at another blinking save star. You tap it. Seeing such a cute, tidy house in the Ruins fills you with the feeling of Kindness.

        Stepping inside you're met with proper lighting, wooden floors, the smell of something sweet baking, and warmth. Frisk is hanging on Toriel’s hand, smiling brightly up at the flustered women.

        “‘Mom’?” You blink slowly, looking from Frisk to Toriel. “You spoke?”

        “Frisk can speak,” You say, gaining the woman's attention. “But they usually don’t. Just makes it special when they do, I guess.” That makes the women look even more embarrassed.

        “They… Called me mom.”

        “...Do you mind?” Toriel seemed confused at your question. You felt your own cheeks heat up. “I mean… If you mind we won’t.”

        “Well… I suppose...Would that make you two happy... To call me.. Mother?” Frisk nods, pulling at Toriel’s hand, making the women crack a smile. Her weary red eyes go to you, and you can’t help but smile too.

        “I think it would.”

        “Well then, call me whatever you like!” She then clapped her hands together. “Do you smell that? Surprise!” She throws her arms up. “It is a butterscotch-cinnamon pie. I thought we might celebrate your arrival. I want you two to have a nice time living here, so I will hold off on snail pie for tonight.”

        Two things she just said bothered you. First of all, Snails? Look, some people might be into Escargot, that's fine, but no one want’s an Escargot _pie_. The second thing that bothered you was how confident she was when she talked about you _living_ there. You give a nervous look to Frisk, but the kid is too wrapped up in hugging Toriel’s leg to take notice.

        “Here, I have another surprise for you.” She began walking off, Frisk glued to her leg, so you followed quietly behind.

        The hall over was lit in a soft yellow color. A couple of doors were seen farther down, but Toriel stopped at the first one.

        “This is it… A room of your own. I hope you like it!” She was talking to Frisk, which became apparent when she rubbed the kids head, leaned down to kiss their head, and then turned to you. “I’m sorry my child, but I don’t have another bed for you…” Toriel looked so put out, and you felt bad. Like you were the one who didn’t have a bed to accommodate a guest.

        “That's completely fine! I can take the couch, or chair, or whatever you have in your living room.” She smiled brightly at that, nodding. She leaned down to you, kissing your head.  
        “I’ll go out sometime tomorrow to see what i can find for you. For now you- Is something burning..? Um, make yourself at home!” Toriel cut herself off, running back where you all had just been. You blink in the direction, and then shrug as you usher Frisk into their new room.

        It was cute, painted in a dusty color that could work for anyone who ventured in. Frisk immediately went to jump on the bed as you looked around for yourself.

        There was an empty photo frame, which was pretty dusty, on the top of some shelving. Next to that was a child's drawing of a flower, along with a small chest that held… kids’ shoes in a whole bunch of sizes. You frowned at the sight, and decided to go over to the other chest you saw at the foot of the bed. There was a whole bunch of cool toys, for kids, but none of them looked like they would interest Frisk. You were a little bit weirded out that the room Frisk was given seemed to have already been made for a child. Maybe Toriel had her own once. You wonder where the kid is now, if this used to be their room.

        You look over to Frisk when you stopped hearing the springs of the bed creak. Raising a brow, you see the little kid had tuckered themself out, and was now curled in a little ball half way under the blanket. You laugh at the sight.

        “Night, Frisk,” You say softly, pulling the comforter up all the way to the kids shoulder, kissing their cheek. Tucking them in properly, you move over to shut of the light before sneaking out and gently shutting the door behind you.

        With the kid tucked in, you decide to check in on Toriel and her pie. Also, you needed to ask how to get home from here. She’d know.

        Walking out of the hallway, and out from the… parlor, whatever the room that has the front door is called, and over to where you heard the crackling of a fire.

        You find Toriel sitting in a large recliner, an old worn leather book in paw, and small reading glasses on the end of her nose. For a couple minutes, she doesn’t spot you, too absorbed in her book, so you’re able to looked over the many novels she has by the fireplace.

        “Oh, hello!” Toriel slides a red leaf between the pages and closes her book, directing her attention onto you. You feel a bit small under her gaze. “The pie has not cooled down yet. Perhaps you should take a nap.” You glance around the living room, seeing that it doubles as a dining room as well. You slowly shake your head, seeing that there was no couch for you to take for a nap, just the chair she was currently in. “Are you sure child? You may take my bed, it’s quite big.” The idea… is very tempting.

        “No I… I’d rather stay up and chat with you for a bit. Frisk is already sleeping.” She again looks a bit surprised at your words. Had none of the other humans been very kind to her? Or maybe, like Frisk said, they never stayed for long.

        “Um, I want you to know how glad I am to have someone here. Especially two someones.” Your heart swelled at her smile. “There are so many old books I want to share. I want to show you my favorite bug-hunting spot. I’ve also prepared a curriculum for both of your educations.”

        “Woah, really?” You pulling over a dining room chair. “I understand Frisk, they’re a 3rd grader after all, but… For me too?” Toriel nodded, looking proud.

        “You’re in college, correct? I have some old books you might want to look at on the shelving over there and in my room, i believe they should be at your level.” She paused, watching as your face lit up. You hadn’t had a mother, or a motherly figure, that took your education seriously before. “This may come as a surprise to you… But I have always wanted to be a teacher.” You gave her a look. “...Actually, perhaps that isn’t very surprising. _Still_. I am glad to have you both living here.”

        “We’re…” Your voice wavered, and you had to clear your throat. “We’re happy to be here, to have met you, Toriel.” The warm smile you two shared made your heart throb.

        Why was this motherly goat getting to you?

        “Oh, did you want something? What is it?” The question you came to her for died on your tongue.

        “..Nothing.”

        “Well, talk to me again if you need anything.” You nodded, slouching a bit in your chair as you watched her get back to her book. You sighed. “Child?” Toriel’s eyes flickered up to you and you jump. Was your sigh that loud?

        “Oh sorry-”

        “Do you want to hear about the book I am reading? It is called ‘72 uses for Snails’. How about it?” You smile.

        “Sure.”

        “Here is an exciting snail fact,” She said, flipping a couple pages back. “Did you know that snails… Sometimes flip their digestive systems as they mature? Interesting?” Your smile broadens.

        “That's really cool. You’ll have to let me read that sometime.”

        “Of course, my child.” Her happiness is contagious. “Bother me if you need anything.”

        “Alright. I think imma go take you up on that nap time in your room.”

        “Ah, then, it is the second door to your left down the hall.” You nod, but stop just before you leave the room.

        “Hey, mom?” The woman jumps at your choice of name, and it takes a moment for her to get the use of her dropped jaw back.

        “Y-Yes, my child?”

        “I think you’re a type of pie.” Her brows dip softly in question, making your cheeky grin light up. “A _cutie_ pie!” Before she can answer, you’re waving bye as you make your way back through the quiet house.

        It was going to be hard on you when you asked this sweet monster how to leave.

        She was so happy to have you two. So happy to not be alone in the Ruins. Probably happy to have a kid filling that room again. Happy to teach someone. Happy to… have kids.

        Happy to have kids. Now that was something you never thought you’d hear. Never in your life had you met people ‘happy to have kids’. Your mom wasn’t happy to have kids when she was drunk, and she was drunk around 24 hours a day. Your dad sure wasn’t too happy to have kids, the reason he left was because there was a new addition. You’d never say that out loud though, he said it enough in his letters. To have someone, monster or not, generally want you there in her life for as long as she can imagine, pulled harshly at your heartstrings.

        Stepping into the room Toriel told you was hers, you see it’s about the same size as Frisk’s, maybe a bit bigger. It's bathed in a cool light, looking newly cleaned. You don’t want to be too nosy, but you can’t help but notice an open book on the womens desk with a red circle on the page. You peek over.

        “ ‘Why did the skeleton want a friend?’ …’Because she was feeling bonely.” You give a loud snort, laughing to yourself. Skimming the page you see that it's cluttered in even more punny jokes. Most of them seem to be about skeletons. You wonder what inspired the skelejokes.

        You think about going to check out the books Toriel mentioned would be in her bookshelf, but sleep tugs at your eyelids. You decide to instead curl up in the blue bed, which looked even bigger than a Queens sized one. It looks like you're a small ball in the middle of it.

        With one last thought about a Goat Mom and a smiling Frisk, you fall too sleep.

        You pray your day does not reset again. You couldn’t go through that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is even longer then the first chapter!  
> So... Well...  
> The next chapter will be a bit shorter.  
> Probably.  
> Hopefully.


	4. Sadly Humerus

        You wake up with drool pooling on the mattress and your arm numb from having it pinned under you. You push yourself up, blinking tiredly, rubbing at your cheek to dry it. Hopefully Toriel wouldn’t notice…  
        Sitting straight you stretch, popping a few bones in your back. Yawning, you swivel around on the huge bed and set your toes on the cold ground. Just as you're about to jump off, seeing as you were just a bit too short to fully set your feet on the ground, you pause when you smell something in the air. Butterscotch and cinnamon?  
        In confusion you slowly slip off of the mattress and crouch down, staring at a plate of pie you almost just lept into. Toriel must of set it down here once the pie cooled down, turning off the lights while at it. Reaching out and picking the plate up, you could still feel the lingering warmth, meaning you hadn’t been napping for as long as you feared. Flipping the switch to light the room once more, you leave with a fork already digging in.  
        You pad quietly down the hall in your socks- Toriel had also taken your shoes off and tucked you in properly while there to deliver the pie. When you reach the living room, half the pie already gone, you are met with a very adorable sight.  
        Frisk is curled up in Toriel’s lap, wrapped in her fluffy arms, looking at the book she held in front of both of them. She was reading slowly, out loud, for the child, a smile on both of their faces. You set your half eaten plate on the table.  
        Toriel was… good for Frisk. For you. You didn't want to interrupt them. In fact, the more you stayed in this home the more you wanted to stay. Yeah, maybe you didn’t know Toriel well, maybe she was a monster, but she was nothing like the monster you and Frisk lived with.  
        If Frisk stayed with this women, they would finally have someone close to how a mother should be. You were too old to have what Toriel could provide… It was already too late for you to have a mother this good. Frisk though, the kid was just in 3rd grade. They could still grow up with that figure in their life and never have to think of what they went through. You’re mom couldn’t be how she was for you with Frisk. For you, that women was a _mom_. She cared for you, loved you, made you food and smiled widely when you showed her you crappy drawings. For Frisk… Not once did your mom act like that. Frisk was born into a broken family, and it was too late to fix it by the time the kid grew up enough to start remembering things.  
        “Oh, my child, i’m happy you are here to join us.” Toriel beamed up at you, waving you over. “I’m reading the Snails book I mentioned to you, to Frisk. The child finds it just as interesting as we do.” Frisk nodded, agreeing with a goofy grin. It was either the facts, or the slimy pictures that piqued the kids interest.  
        “How far are you two?”  
        “ _Fact 23,_ ” Frisk signed. Toriel watched the kids hands before frowning.  
        “Please forgive me if this is rude, but what is it you do with your hands?” Frisk blinked to Toriel, and then to you. You step in, gaining Toriel’s attention. You’d have to be the one to explain this.  
        “On the surface, if a kid can’t talk or can’t hear, they sign, what Frisk does with their hands. It’s… a whole other language. It so they can still communicate with us.” The more you spoke, the more Toriel’s eyes begin to shimmer.  
        “Really?” She asked excitedly.  
        “Yeah. Since Frisk grew up not talking, me and them learned sign language so we could still converse.”  
        “A language for those you can’t hear or speak… What if a child is sightless?” You tilt your head, tapping your chin.  
        “They can speak just fine. But, oh, that’d be… braille, i’m pretty sure.”  
        “Braille?”  
        “Our words and letters are transcribed into bump patterns. People who are blind can feel it and still read.” You weren’t an expert on these things, but since you were the one there for the mute Frisk, you kind of learned about the other disabilities of other kids. Though, being Blind, Deaf, or Mute wasn’t really a disability. You had met a number of people who lived like anyone else who had sight, could hear, or speak. Maybe you should describe it as an...obstacle?   
        “The surface is so amazing…” Her eyes practically sparkled at the knew knowledge.  
        “ _____, can you ask her?_ ” Frisk’s moving hands caught the woman's eyes and she watched them intently. You frowned and opened your mouth, but shut it when Toriel looked to you in wonder.  
        “ _Ask her what?_ ” You sign back.  
        “ _About...You know._ ” Of course you knew. No matter how much you adored Toriel, how much you believed she was going to be some kind of… miracle, you know you both couldn’t stay. It wasn’t right. You had college to finish. As soon as it was over you could raise Frisk instead. You raise the kid and send your mother to rehab and maybe finally get the courage to get into contact with your father. You had been there for the kid, and it was your responsibility to be with them till the end. You felt a bit guilty that you had thought minutes earlier Toriel could be both of your quick fixes for family life.  
        “Toriel,” You say, stepping closer to set a hand on her paw. “How do we exit the Ruins?” The woman stared longingly into your eyes. Looking… almost as if you had hit her. Her mouth opened with a silent plea, and then it clicked shut.  
        “...I have something to do. Stay here.” Then she picked up Frisk, setting the child down in her warm seat with her book. The two of you watched the women hurry off, disappearing somewhere into the parlor.  
        “ _Sorry._ ” You ruffle the kids head of hair.  
        “Sorry? For what? We’d have to leave eventually kid. Remember, we gotta go and save your friends.” Frisk nodded slowly, standing. They took one last glance to the book before pointing off to where the women left.  
        “ _She’s gone down stairs. You go ahead, I’ll be there in a minute._ ” You nod slowly, wondering if you should protest at all. Yet, by the kids frown and glistening eyes you take it they want to be alone. Frisk… Was mature for their age. They grew up a bit too fast. Sometimes, like this morning, it was good for the kid to come running to you, but they rarely did it. Was it… Your fault?  
        “If you need me, tell me.” You run a hand through Frisk’s hair, letting it sit there for a long moment before dropping it back to your side. “I’m your big sister for a reason.” Frisk sniffles and nods, but doesn’t sign anything else.   
        With a deep breath, you turn and hurry off.  
        By the front door you find your bag and boots. So you slip the shoes on and shoulder the bag before you decide to make your way down the eerily dark steps. You had noticed them before, but never really thought anything of it.  
        Reaching the bottom, you’re greeted with a dark stony hallway, like how the Ruin was built, but with Toriel standing at the end of where the light from up stairs reached, her back facing you.  
        “You wish to know how to return ‘home’, do you not?” Her voice echoed around you, and something about her tone sent a child up your spine. “Ahead of us lies the end of the Ruins. A one-way exit to the rest of the Underground.” She paused. “I am going to destroy it.”  
        ….  
        Wait. What?  
        “Toriel, you can’t-”  
        “No one will ever be able to leave again. Now be a good child and go upstairs.”  
        “Come on-” But she’s already fast walking further in. You sigh, wanting to go after her, but Frisk hasn’t showed up. Which… This got you thinking.  
        Why did Frisk always look so heartbroken around Toriel? They played this part out so many times… Did something happen to goat mom? Did Frisk never see her again or… or something worse? What if… What if to stop Toriel from destroying the exit Frisk-  
        The thought halted in your mind and you felt your blood run cold.  
        Frisk would never do something like that. They were just a kid!  
        ...But this kid was very mature for their age.  
        You take a quick look over your shoulder before sprinting forward.  
        Maybe you could change the outcome that has Frisk so scared.  
        “Every human that falls down here meets the same fate.” Toriel had paused again farther down in the hall. “I have seen it again and again.” Her voice was lower now, duller. She sounded so put out. “They come. They leave. They die.”  
        “They... die?”  
        “You naive child… If you leave the Ruins, They… Asgore,” The name was spit out with venom. “Will kill you. I am only protecting you and your sibling, do you understand?” Her breath hiccuped at the end. “...Go to your room.” Then she was off again.  
        You couldn’t turn back though.  
        Turning back meant being stranded here forever. Turning back means never having the chance to fix anything. Turning back meant running from your problems. You couldn’t do that. If you hadn’t in the past, you couldn’t do it now.  
        You moved forward.  
        “Do not try to stop me. This is your final warning.” This time when Toriel walked forward, you followed just on her heal.  
        Finally you two come up to a door and she stopped just before it, you only a little ways back. She wouldn’t face you still, and you could see her shaking a little.  
        “You want to leave so badly?”  
        “Toriel-”  
        “Hmph. You are just like the others.” She kept cutting you off. “There is only one solution to this. Prove yourself… Prove to me you are strong enough to survive!” Just as you’re waiting for your chest to burn, she glances to you over her shoulder. Yet, it’s not at you, it's to someone behind you. “...Wait. ...Why are you looking at me like that? Like you have seen a ghost. Do you know something I do not? No… That is impossible.” Slowly, you point your own head in the direction and you see Frisk leaning on a wall behind you.  
        “Frisk…” You say softly, but you can’t say anymore as your chest erupts in heat and a green glow showers your front.  
        Toriel… Is blocking the way, her paws glowing red.  
        You think about talking, but her stare pierces you and the words stick in your throat. Instead, her response is to raise her paws, letting actual fire balls float out of them. Then, their suddenly flying towards you. You scramble to duck and dodge, but a couple skim your skin.  
       This isn’t a joke. Toriel is… Actually trying to burn you.  
        Fear grips your heart.  
        “Toriel-” You start, but you shake your head. Instead, you move to grab for your bat. You can show her your tough, and then she’ll let you and Frisk out.  
        “Nn!” Frisk’s noise makes you jump.    
        Right… You promised Frisk you wouldn’t hurt the women.  
        … Plus, you aren’t sure you could even strike her if you wanted to. It’s one thing attacking a couple guys who deserve it for beating on your sibling… but it’s another hitting a goat mom who’s just trying to protect you.  
        What are you supposed to do?  
        More fireballs fly by you, the pattern changing up every other attack, but you don’t move forward or away. A couple hit you, and they hurt.  
        They burn. They sting and they light your clothes if you're not careful.  
        “What are you doing?” She suddenly asks, anger lacing her words as she swings her arm, releasing a row of flames. You jump over them, spinning around a couple more. “Attack or run away!” You give the women a look. “What are you proving this way?” She throws more, but you see they’re slowing down. You duck under one, but  run into another.  
        It.. doesn’t hurt as much now.  
        “Stop it. Stop looking at me that way.” Toriel takes a deep breath, but you see her glare wavering. “Go away!”  
        When you see her hand hesitate, that’s when you take out your bat. She eyes it, looking to you fully. She’s about to send out another attack, and you raise the bat,  
        And you throw it to the side.  
        The last bit of will to fight you disappears in her eyes and she looks so… wilted.  
        “I… Know you want to go home…” She says softly, looking to the ground.  
        When she does this, a white glow catches your eyes. Looking down as well, you see… two things floating in front of you. They pulse below your green soul, both begging for you to touch them. One reads Fight, but the other one reads Mercy. You don’t know what they are, but a gut feeling leads your hand to gently run its fingers over the Mercy button.  
        “But please… go upstairs now.”  
         _Mercy_  
        “I promise I will take good care of both of you here.”  
        Mercy  
        “I know we do not have much, but…”  
         _Mercy_  
        “We can have a good life here.”  
         _Mercy_  
        “Why are you making this so difficult?”  
         _Mercy_  
        “Please, go upstairs.” The pain racing over her features makes you hesitate to hit the button again. The look almost makes you usher Frisk to return to their room, you right behind them. But...  
         _Mercy_  
        “...Ha..Haha… Pathetic, is it not? I cannot save even a single child.” Your heart pulled and you felt yourself choke up.  
         _...Mercy_  
        “....No, I understand. You two would just be unhappy trapped down here. The Ruins are very small once you get used to them. It would not be right for either of you to grow up in a place like this.” She paused, trying to gain control of her wavering voice.  
        Your hand was shaking over the button. You were happy to see it fade away.  
        “My expectations… My Loneliness… My fear… For you, my children… I will put them aside.” As your soul sunk back into your chest… You still didn’t feel whole. “If you truly wish to leave the Ruins… I will not stop you. However, when you leave… Please do not come back.” You had to bite the inside of your cheek to not cry. “I hope you two understand.” Then, in one fell swoop, she scooped you into her arms. Frisk ran over, freely crying, burying themself into Toriel’s chest when she opened the hug up for the kid as well.  
        The hug was everything you expected and more. Warm, motherly, comforting, fluffy, and a bit damp. But.... That was because all three of you were silently crying now.  
        “Goodbye, my children.” She then released you two too soon. As she began walking off, Frisk hurriedly grabbed your attention and began signing. Getting the message, you took a deep breath in and-  
        “We love you Mom!” You're yell echoed down the hall, and you heard yourself say those four words over and over again.  
        Toriel’s footsteps freeze for a moment, and you’re sure you feel her gaze on your back, and then there's silence again. It’s quickly broken by both you and Frisk sniffling. Without words, you take up Frisk hand, squeezing it, and then leading them off through the door.  
        The hallway beyond that is long, but the longer you two walk, the more it brightens up. To the point it’s almost as lit as Toriel’s house just before you walk through the archway at the end of that one.  
        Then, It’s all pitch black except for another spot light and another patch of grass, just like the one you two found at the place you fell. And Again, this spotlight has no one or thing under it, so you lead the kid past it.  
        You push the two heavy doors at the end open, and you are immediately greeted with coldness.  
        “Frisk-” You start, but the kid is already pushing at the stone slab, helping close it behind you two.  
        Outside is… Much different than how you expected it to be. You expected cave like walls and ceiling, more… underground trapped feelings, but instead you’re staring into a thick forest of real trees, and a walkway dug into the snow that coats everything your eyes can see.  
        How did snow even get under here?  
        The light was much better on your eyes, a lot like Toriel’s house, but more.. Natural. Natural how, you weren’t sure.  
        You look down to Frisk, taking in the puffiness around their eyes and their red nose. You sigh softly, running a hand through your own hair.  
        Man… That was a thing that just happened. You just fought, like an actual fight, with an old goat mom. She was now probably… crying, huh? Jeez, you, this, all of this just seemed awful.  
        “Is this.. What got you so sad? Do we.. never get to see her again?” Frisk slowly looks up to you and give a half hearted shrug.  
       “ _Depends. Sometimes it turns out good, sometimes it turns out bad._ ” You nod, crossing your arms to get more heat to your body. You both might be wearing warm clothes, but definitely not warm enough for a snowy forest.  
        “Before we start off again, here,” You pass them your bag, and turn around. Crouching, you reach your hands behind you. “I’ll carry you on my back, my bag on your back.” You glance to Frisk, happy to see a smile begin splitting their cheeks. They loved when they were carried, always said they liked feeling taller.  
        They climbed on without hesitation, your bag snug on their back. Hopefully, being squashed between you and a full bag would bring them extra warmth.  
        “Then, let's carry on!” The kid laughed, pointing a finger forward in a way to say, ‘Onward!’.  
        Your boots crunch in the snow for every step, your breath coming out in warm, visible, puffs in front of your face. The silence of the forest is.. Peaceful in a way. As if they knew what Frisk and you had just went through and were trying to be kind.  
        “Nn-Mm.” The kid bounced on your back, their golden hand gesturing down to your feet. Looking, you see a tough looking branch in the middle of the path. You just about walked over it without taking notice.  
        “You want it?” They nod. Crouching down, you try to lift it. You can manage it, but you know it’s way too much for the kids. Instead, you lay it back down and stand before Frisk slides off your back. “Let’s look for a different one. We could totally find a better walking stick.” You tilted your head just in time to catch Frisk’s pout, which makes you laugh at the sight. You continue forward, bouncing them up on your back, making them giggle and wrap their small arms around your neck. “Wanna hear a joke? What’s brown and sticky-”  
         **Snap**  
        You freeze in place.  
        Slowly, very slowly, you look over your shoulder to see the heavy thick branch shattered. Your heart drops to the pit of your stomach and you immediately turn forward, quickening your pace. Someone or something had just broken it, and you wanted nothing to do with whatever did it.  
        You feel someone following you both. For a second, you swear you even hear footsteps. Without stopping, you whip your head back to see if you can see anyone, but not a soul was there.  
        Coming up to a weirdly built bridge with large posts across it, you feel a cold shiver run through you and suddenly, you can’t take another step forward. You inhale sharply when the hairs on your neck stand up and you _know_ someone is behind you.  
        “Human,” The voice is deep, making you shiver again. At this point you can’t tell if it’s because of the cold or not.    
        Frisk suddenly turns around on your back, jerking you slightly. You stumbled to fully turn round so the kid doesn’t fall off of you. You keep your eyes down, not really ready to face whoever owned the voice.  
       A hand, a pearly white hand, is stuck into your view and nervously you take it.  
        Two things happened immediately. First, you realized the hand was actually very bony. No, literally it was bones. Secondly, a loud fart noise reverberated through the quiet and your lips curled in as you tried not to laugh at it.  
        “Heh, the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick…” The voice paused. “Wait a sec… Have you heard it before or something? You turned around before I said to...Weird…. Whatever. You’re a human, right?” At that, you finally rose your eyes.  
        They didn’t move too far up.  
        Two black sockets, with pinpricks of white, stared into you, a large smile that was a bit odd looking stretched over a knocked up skull. It was tilted in a tired way towards you. You blink slowly, guessing that the… Skeleton was about the height of Frisk. Maybe an inch taller.  
        “I’m Sans. Sans the skeleton.” Your guess was right. Though, it was kind of obvious.  
        His pinpricks looked you over, and his brow bone dipped in confusion. How he did that was beyond you. He said something under his breath, sounding like ‘you're new’, but it was just barely audible, you could be mistaken.  
        “I’m ____, the human,” You say, then shift the kid on your back. “And this is Frisk, also a human.” The large smile on the skeleton’s face widens a bit at your dripping voice every time you said human. You both were as obviously human as he was a Skeleton. At least, in your opinion.  
        “Nice to meet you both. I’m actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now.” You take a step back immediately. It was reflex since you had Frisk on you. “But,” He immediately followed up. “Y’know… I don’t really care about capturing anybody.”  
        “Capturing humans?” You frowned heavily. That did _not_ sound good. “That's a thing?”  
        “Yeah,” He says. “Now my brother, Papyrus,” Sans… Papyrus… weren’t those fonts? “He’s a human-hunting _fanatic_.”  
        “Awesome.” You spout dryly.  
        “Hey, actually, I think that’s him over there.” Seeing Sans look off somewhere behind you, you whip around. “I have an idea. Go through this gate thingy.”  
        “Oh! That’s what these poles were for? … I think they're a bit to spaced out.”  
        “Yeah,” Sans says, shrugging at your side. “My bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone. Again.” You snort at the add on. The skeleton moves around you, waving his bony hand for you to follow behind. However, you don’t move.  
        This guy was leading you straight to a human hunting skeleton. He just.. Wanted you to follow him? Really? You weren’t stupid. Or ballsy enough to risk Frisk.  
        Sans stops on the other side of the bridge, turning to look to you, raising his brow bone.  
        You need to ask how he does that.  
        “Come on kid.” You purse your lips.  
        “Look. If your brother really hunts humans-”  
        “You’ll be fine.” He says, cutting in.  
        “- I can’t risk Frisk.” You continue without skipping a beat. You nudged the kid a bit, looking to their half lidded eyes. Frisk looked ready to fall asleep.  
        “.... You both will be fine.” He says again. He gave you a look, a reassuring one, you think.  
        You’re about to protest again, and if he wouldn’t listen you’d bolt, but Frisk rose their hand into your sight.  
        “ _It’s okay._ ” They sign. “ _Nothings going to happen._ ” When their hand drops, you sigh loudly.  
        “Alright. Fine.” You trudge after Sans, who’s laughing to himself about something.  
        “Quick,” He blurts when you three have come to a sort-of clearing with only a couple things in it. “Behind that conveniently-shaped lamp.” The lamp Sans gestures to is obviously for Frisk. So, you walk over and slide the kid off. Taking the bag from them, you decide to dart behind the wooden desk off to the side.  
        Crouching down, so you don’t sit right in the snow, you lean your back up against the lower siding.  
        ...  
        Why was there Mustard, Ketchup, and Relish staked behind this station? You know what, you really don’t want to know. This obviously wasn’t a food stand of any sort. So whatever it was doing here was for a reason you were sure you’d find too weird. You didn’t need anything else weird right now.  
        Peeking around, you can see Frisk, Sans, and someone suddenly run in.  
        “Sup, bro?” Sans says leisurely, but the other skeleton, who looks almost the complete opposite of Sans, looks annoyed.  
        “YOU KNOW WHAT ‘SUP’, BROTHER!” The loud voice makes you jump. How did that tall skeleton have the lungs for that voice when he didn’t even have lungs? “IT’S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN’T RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES!” Jeez, more puzzles? You almost groan out loud. “YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION!” The tall skeleton animatedly waves to where you were hiding. You were surprised he hadn’t noticed- wait. He can completely see Frisk right now, right? He’s practically staring at the kid. They weren’t hidden from him at all!  
        “WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!”  
        “Staring at this lamp.” Oh… no… “It’s really cool. Do you wanna look?” Was Sans… seriously trying to sell Frisk out right now?!  
        “NO! I DON’T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH  HERE!? I WANT TO BE READY!” The skeleton is now stomping in place. He reminds you fondly of how Frisk would get if they threw a tantrum.  
        They may act mature for their age, but they were still a kid, and still your younger sibling.  
        “I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN! THEN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS…” Now he was posing, a makeshift orange cape on his back flaping a little in the imaginary wind. “WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE.  RESPECT...RECOGNITION… I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD. PEOPLE WILL ASK TO, BE MY, ‘FRIEND?’ I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING.” His rant was oddly cute.  
        “Hmm,” Sans tap his chin with the tip of a bone, and briefly his eyes connect with your’s. You can’t tell if he’s smirking or if it's been the same smile that he’s had plastered to his face the whole time. “Maybe this lamp will help you.”  
        “SANS! YOU ARE NOT HELPING! YOU LAZYBONES! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE!” You decide your new favorite word is boondoggle.  
        But only if this Papyrus guys says it.  
        “YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERYDAY!”  
        “Hey, take it easy. I’ve gotten a _ton_ of work done today. A skele _ton_.” Both you and Frisk simultaneously snort and cover your mouths, trying to stifle all your laughter. Bad puns were your kryptonite.  
        “SANS!”  
        “Come on. You’re smiling.”  
        “I AM AND I HATE IT! SIGH…” He said that out loud. What’s up with monsters saying ‘Z’s when they’re pretending to sleep, or actually saying ‘sigh’? “WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME… HAVE TO DO SO MUCH JUST TO GET SOME RECOGNITION.”  
        “Wow, sounds like you’re really working yourself… down to the _bone_.” You had to bite the inside of your cheek to stop any of your harsh giggles.  
        “UGH! I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES… AS FOR YOUR WORK? PUT A LITTLE MORE, ‘ _BACKBONE_ ’ INTO IT! NYEHHEHEHEHE!” The tall skeleton then scurried off.  
        You wait for a moment, to make sure he really had left, and then when Sans says it’s okay for you two too come out, you let out all of your pent up laughter as you stand. You have to use the counter of the station you hid behind for support.  
        “Oh- oh _wow_ ,” You make it over to Frisk, who has tears of laughter in their eyes. You were so happy they had your humor. “That was great!” Sans is grinning at the two of you, his hands stuffed deep in the pockets of his blue jacket.  
        “You two oughta get going. He might come back, and if he does…” Sans winks. “You’ll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes.” You give a nod. You go to hand Frisk your bag, but they hold up their hands.  
        “ _Where’s your bat?_ ” You blink slowly, and then, it hits you.  
        "Oh _no_! Come on!” You click your tongue, running a hand through your hair in annoyance.  
        “Uh, what?” Sans says, looking at the two of you in confusion. Mostly though, they were on Frisk’s hands.  
        “My, ugh, bat. It’s this base ball bat that I practically treasured. I… lost it.” You then look to Frisk. “Never picked it back up. Dang… Do you think we needed it?” Frisk hums to themself, but then shrugs.  
        “ _I don’t think so._ ”  
        “Well, bah. Fine. Maybe she’ll take it for me.” Frisk nodded in agreeance.  
        “Kids, what’s the holdup?” Sans looked between you two again. He was very lost in your exchange. “Look, there’s nothin to be afraid of. It’s just a dark cavern filled with skeletons and horrible monsters.” You rolled your eyes, but smiled as you shifted the bag into Frisk’s hold. Crouching down and letting them climb back onto you, you turn to Sans when you’re up at your full height.  
        “Right. I think that’s the most reassuring thing i've heard in awhile.” You say. His grins widdens.  
        “You’re welcome.” You give a nod, and then a wave when you can unhook your hand from Frisk’s ankle. Just as you turn to leave and continue through the snow, Sans deep voice echoes out again.  
        “Hey, hate to bother ya,” You pause, looking over your shoulder. The skeleton is tapping his finger bones against his skull. “But can you do me a favor?”  
        “Depends on the favor, really.”  
        “I was thinking… My brother’s been kind of down lately… He’s never seen a human before. Specially not two of them, and seeing both of you might just make his day.” Then, seeing your hesitation he immediately plugs in, “Don’t worry, he’s not dangerous. Even if he tries to be.”  
        Going face to face with a human hunting skeleton, whose brother swears he’s not dangerous. In any other situation, this would be a trap. The skeleton is obviously just trying to help his brother out by supplying the two humans for the guy to capture.  
        ...But this wasn’t any other situation.  
        “Alright. But you promise no funny business?” He grins and nods, putting a hand to his chest.  
        “I swear on my soul.” You purse your lips, but nod. “Thanks a million. I’ll be up ahead.” Just as he turns, something pops into your head.  
        “Hey,” He stops, looking over his shoulder to you.  
        “Yeah kid?”  
        “You’re a real _comic_ , sans. I found your jokes pretty _humerus_ , _tibia_ honest.” Then with that, you turn and walk off with a bounce in your step.  
        Happening upon a save star, you tap it.  
        The three amazing puns you just made fill you with Kindness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toriel's fight always gets me, so I had to have some Pap and Sans in the end of I would've died.  
> I would've died


	5. Skulltures and the Like

        “ _I spy with my little eye...something white._ ”

        “...Is it snow?”

        “ _...yeah._ ” You both sigh as you hike the kid up farther on your back.

        It’s cold. Freezing. Painfully icy- you could definitely vouch for that one since you fell moments ago and bruised your hip pretty badly-, and it was way too chilly for Frisk. The kid was shivering against your back.

        During your journey through the snow in search of a town of some sort, you two had run into the skelebrothers multiple times.

        The first time, you found out the human hunting fanatic that was Sans’ brother, Papyrus, was like those villains you’d seen in cartoons growing up. They’d monologue too much, say too much, and give time for the good guys to escape.

        The second time this was only proven more accurate when you two were faced with Papyrus’s first puzzle. It was an electric maze that Frisk swore up and down that they could handle. The reason you weren’t doing the puzzle for the kid was because one, maybe you were a little too overprotective, and two, because Papyrus said only one of you could work on a puzzle at a time, and you two had to switch back and forth. Apparently it’s a puzzle rule made by the great Papyrus.

        Long story short, the guy must’ve walked in something because when he went through to give Frisk the controls, he made a path for them to walk through without a single problem.

        “Hey… Just wondering.” You suddenly say, looking to the kid that walked at your side. After the first puzzle, Frisk said that they’ll walk so they wouldn’t fall asleep. You were up for that, because you didn’t want the kid falling asleep being so cold… It freaked you out. “Those two wouldn’t happen to be apart of those friends we’re trying to save, would they?”

        “ _They are, how’d you know?_ ” You shrug.

        “He wears a battle body, Frisk, anyone who looks that cool has to be your friend.”

        “ _I don't get it…_ ” You laugh, patting their shoulder

        “Someone so friendly will befriend someone as friendly as you. It’s what friends do.”

        “ _..I think you said friends to many times._ ”

        “Does it still sound like a word?”

        “ _Yeah-_ ”

        “Then I haven’t said it enough yet.” You grin as Frisk laughs.

        Coming up to another bridge, you notice a new face and a very colorful attire and stand.

        There’s a blue rabbit man standing to the side, look wilted with his ears hanging so low. He’s grumbling to himself in a put out manner. Then, he spots you two.

        “Oh!” His ears fly up and he’s just _beaming_. “Two customers! Hello! Would you like some Nice Cream?” You tilt your head in wonder, walking over to him. He gestures a fluffy paw over the cart, showing you the many flavors inside.

        “ _Can we get some?_ ” Frisk signs in excitement. Making you snort.

        “Aren’t you cold enough?”

        “ _No. Not if it involves Nice Cream._ ” You laugh and turn to the rabbit who wasn’t even trying to keep up with Frisk fast hands.

        “It’s the frozen treat that warms your heart,” He says brightly. You’re not sure if it’s memorized, if he made it up on the spot, or if he just generally believes it. You liked it none the less.

        “You know… sure. Two Nice Creams please.” The man looks like he wants to jump over the moon as he shoves two pops before you. You go to fish around in your bag for money, gold pieces that Frisk collects whenever monsters try to Fight you guys, but the kid is already paying the man.

        “Here you go! Have a super-duper day!” His happiness is contagious, and you find yourself feeling bubbly as you walk off, ice- Nice cream in one hand, frisk in the other.

        “Isn’t it the two humans.” Mid lick, you’re stopped by a grinning Sans. Your brows dip in confusion. How had he gotten in front of you two? At the last puzzle you two were at, you left before him. You guys were on a one way path so…

        “Nm!” Frisk pulls at your hand. “ _Can I go play?_ ” They point to a large snow ball off to the side. You’re about to give them a green light, but you notice something on their cheek and you snicker. Crouching down you lick your thumb and then rub it on the Nice Cream stain at the corner of their mouth.

        “Sure kid.” Frisk grinned, throwing their arms up before running off. You watch them roll the large snowball somewhere.

        “So,” You start, looking to the skeleton at your side. “How’d you get here?”

        “Would you believe it, I walked.” His grin is smug. You _know_ it is.

        “Right, right. Duh.” Your voice dripped with sarcasm as you finished off the Nice Cream. It’s was actually pretty good. You’d have to see if there were any more places in the Underground that sold the stuff.

        “You look nice today.”

        …

        “What?” You looked to Sans in confusion. He holds your look before laughing and pointing to the Nice Cream stick. In a font you can only describe as ‘happy’, are the words Sans had just said to you. You blink slowly before a smile lights your face.

        “Aw. These are so cute!” You laugh as you wrap the stick in the wrapper, sliding it into a pocket of your bag. “I might get addicted to the stuff.”

        “That seems a bit too _sweet_ for it’s own good.” You rolled your eyes, but couldn’t suppress your smile.

        “ _Ice_ one,” You say as Frisk comes running back up to you, snow and ice covering them. What in the world did they even do?

        Frisk stops in front of you and Sans. They look to the laughing Sans, and then to your cheeky smile. Their eyes light a bit, and then they reach their hands up to you. You, getting the idea, pick them up easily.

        “Alright, we’ll be heading off.” You dust the kid off as best as you can, but you can feel their whole body trembling. Maybe you shouldn’t have let them out of your sight…

        “Don’t _slip_ up.” Oh, more ice puns?

        “ _Snow_ problem.” Frisk is laughing as you walk away, happy to get the last pun in, again.

        While walking this time, you keep a look-out for any short sprinting skeletons trying to get ahead of the humans just to confuse them.

        Frisk sneezes and you gulp. The kid… couldn’t be getting sick, could they? You pull them close to your body, trying to give them as much of your heat as you can. They couldn’t get sick now. You had no medicine on you, and you didn’t know if the Underground had any. Could monsters even get sick?

        “WHERE ARE THE HUMANS SANS?” Papyrus’s voice screams out from somewhere ahead of you.

        “DON'T KNOW? BUT YOU JUST SAID-” You can’t hear anyone reply, but it doesn’t surprise you. You had never met anyone who had such a voice as Papyrus. “UGH. FINE. JUST NO MORE OF YOUR DREADFUL PUNS.”  

        “You’re gonna be fine kid,” You say, mostly to yourself as you the kid pushes themself as close as they can to you. How did they survive this when they were by themselves? They had to have gotten this far pretty easily. You couldn’t imagine the kid trekking through snow in their thin clothes, walking everywhere and having no one to carry them or be their source of heat. Were you doing something wrong? Maybe there was something the kid did, or found when they were by themselves you hadn’t…. Or maybe because you were there, taking the lead, new outcomes were being produced.

        “AH! THERE THEY ARE!” Your head shoots up to see Sans and Papyrus- Sans!? How did he- but you were looking everywhere! There is no way the lazybone- “HUMANS! WELCOME! THIS PUZZLE WILL SURELY STUMP YOU, CREATED BY MY OWN-” Papyrus pauses, his eyes gliding down to a single sheet of paper that separated you and the skelebros. “SANS! WHERE’S THE PUZZLE!?”

        “It’s right there. On the ground.” Everyone’s eyes go to the sheet of paper. “Trust me. There’s no way they can get past this one.” You looked between the skeletons, who are both looking at you expectantly. Slowly, you walk over and pick the paper up. Looking over it, you see that it’s a ‘Monster Kidz’ word search. You grin when you see one of the ‘words’ you have to find is just the top row of random letters. You set the paper down and then showily step over it.

        “SANS! THAT DIDN’T DO ANYTHING!”

        “Whoops.” Sans then snaps his fingers. “I knew I should have used today's crossword instead.” Papyrus gasps, looking completely taken back.

        “WHAT!? CROSSWORD?! I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID THAT. IN MY OPINION… JUNIOR JUMBLE IS EASILY THE HARDEST.”

        “..What? Really, dude? That easy-peasy word scramble?” Sans shook his head. “That’s for baby bones.” Papyrus crossed his arms and looks away.

        “UN. BELIEVABLE.” Then, the whites in his eye sockets darted to you and he leaned down to get on level with your height. “HUMAN! SOLVE THIS DISPUTE!” You hummed in thought, shaking the kid a bit in your arms to keep them awake.

        “ _Jumble,_ ” Frisk signed, giving you a smile. You nod.

        “I’m agreeing with the kid. We think the Junior Jumble is much harder.”

        “HA! HA! YES! HUMANS MUST BE VERY INTELLIGENT IF THEY ALSO FIND JUNIOR JUMBLE SO DIFFICULT! NYEH! HEH! HEH HEH!” Papyrus was then off again. You sighed, about to move on, by Sans stopped you.

        “Thanks for saying ‘Junior Jumble’ just to appease my brother.” You stick your tongue out.

        “I didn’t. Are we not allowed to think Junior Jumble is hard?” Sans just stared at you. For a long moment, he was just silent. The look he gave you made you burst with laughter.

        “S-Sorry,” You wipe at your eye, unable to hold back the laughs during Sans silence.

        “For a moment there I thought you really were _stumped_ by those things.” At first you’re confused to why he exaggerated ‘stumped’, but when you glance down, you see his foot is on a small… stump. The groan that leaves you makes him laugh.

        When his laughter subsided, his eyes go to the child you’re cradling.

        “Whats up with the kid?” Sans takes a step closer, looking over Frisk.

        “They’re cold. We didn’t really dress for the weather.” You shrug. Sans hums, looking you and the kid over.

        “Well, Snowdin isn’t far from here-”

        “Snowdin?” The pun didn’t go over your head.

        “Yeah. A town.” He points off to where Papyrus ran off too.

        “Great. Okay. Then, we got this Frisk, almost there.” Frisk waves their hand at you, cuddling more into your body. You begin thinking that this kid isn’t sick, but just wants to take a nap. Honestly, you hope it’s just them wanting to take a break. Sans waves you two off.

        The way to the next puzzle Papyrus sets up is a bit harder.

        Someone hid a switch in this circle of trees, and not thinking to check under a pile of snow, it took you almost an hour to figure out how to get over the wall of spikes blocking your way. Even when you finally found the switch, you were jumped by two dogs, who were a couple you, quickly. found out. Frisk had to save you on that one. The kid rolled around in the snow, which you didn’t approve of with how sniffly they were, and then let the dogs re-sniff them. When they did, Frisk pet them and their minds were...expanded, they said. Apparently they thought Frisk was a puppy who pet dogs. Leaving that odd area, you came up to an easy button pressing puzzle that Frisk also solved. Afterwards though, they immediately asked to be carried on your back again. You felt like an Uber.

        “WHAT!?” You jumped at the sound of Papyrus. “HOW DID YOU AVOID MY TRAP!? AND, MORE IMPORTANTLY… IS THERE ANY LEFT FOR ME!?” It took you a second to realize that Papyrus was talking about the Spaghetti you two found a while back. Neither of you could eat it since it was frozen, and the special microwave supplied had no way to be plugged in. You both had to leave it behind. Though you two took that stop to eat snacks.

        “We.. uh, left it there.” You say slowly. Hopefully he isn’t mad. The letter was written like he was really confident you two would be ‘japed’ into being delayed. Technically, you two actually were.

        “REALLY!? WOWIE… YOU RESISTED THE FLAVOR OF MY HOME COOKED PASTA… JUST SO YOU COULD SHARE IT WITH ME!?” You nodded along. Who were you to tell the guy that his home made pasta was frozen and unedible. Definitely not you. “FRET NOT HUMANS! I, MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS… WILL MAKE YOU ALL THE PASTA YOU COULD EVER WANT! HEH HEH HEH NYEH!” Papyrus then walked over to you, set his hand on your back, and pushed you along.

        You couldn’t really _not_ follow the guy to wherever he was leading you. The skeleton was strong, even without muscles. Plus, where he was heading was the only way to go, so you walked- more like jogged because of his obscenely long legs- at his side.

        “OH YES, HUMAN!” Papyrus stopped you both at the edge of another button pushing puzzle. Instead of looking at it, he looked to Frisk. “SANS INFORMED ME THAT THE LITTLE HUMAN IS COLD! WHICH IS WHY IT HAS BEEN TAKING YOU SO LONG TO ARRIVE.”

        “Oh, you’ve been waiting for us? Sorry!” Papyrus held up his gloved hands.

        “IT IS NO PROBLEM. WHILE I WAS WAITING, I WENT AND GRABBED YOU AND THE TINY HUMAN SOME THINGS TO PROTECT YOUR FRAGILE BODIES FROM THE COLD.” Papyrus then pulls out two wads of fabric from the top of his battle body chest plate and drops them into your arms. “ONE IS A COAT OF MINE FOR YOU, THE OTHER IS A COAT OF SANS FOR THE SMALL ONE.” Unfolding a yellow-orange colored ball, it unravels to fall into the snow, even when you are holding it up high. You guess this one was Papyrus’s. The other ball is an off blue color, looking a bit purple, being very fluffy and bulky and much shorter. This one was obviously Sans.

        “Papyrus this is…” You trail off as Frisk slides off of your back. You turn to them and hurriedly help them into Sans’ old bulky jacket. It’s almost _too_ cute on Frisk. The kid’s head stuck out, their cheeks plump and pinchable, and their arms stick out to the sides because of how big the jacket was. You just wanted to _squeeze_ them. “Thank you so much Papyrus! This is just what we needed.” You turned to him, giving a blinding smile. Papyrus’s jaw unhinged again, but you were too busy tying the ends of Papyrus’s jacket around your waist, so they wouldn’t drag on the ground behind you, too notice.

        “O-OF COURSE!” He recovered quickly. “I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, IS ALWAYS HELPFUL!” He then paused, and hurriedly gestured to the large scale puzzle to your side. “LIKE THIS PUZZLE. THE ANSWER HAS CHANGED BECAUSE I WAS TRYING TO MAKE IT LOOK LIKE MY FACE. HAVE NO FEAR! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL-”

        “ _Done._ ”

        “I think Frisk’s got it.” The bundle of coat waddled back over to you both, giving a toothy grin. They had gone off as soon as you got the jacket zipped up and had run through the buttons like they had it memorized. Honestly, they probably did.

        “W-WOWIE! YOU SOLVED IT! AND YOU DID IT ALL WITHOUT MY HELP… INCREDIBLE! I’M IMPRESSED! YOU MUST CARE ABOUT PUZZLES LIKE I DO! WELL, I’M SURE YOU’LL LOVE THE NEXT PUZZLE THEN! IT MIGHT EVEN BE TOO EASY FOR YOU!” The very excited Papyrus then patted Frisks head before moving on. You flipped frisk furry hood up to mess with them before also walking in the direction of Papyrus’s fading laughter.

        “The coats look good on you two.” Sans, like every time a puzzle was completed, was standing at the end of it.

        “You’re just complimenting your own jacket.” Sans shrugs.

        “ _Coat me._ ” You wave at him, turning to Frisk to make sure they're following you like an adorable duckling, but they pause just in front of Sans. The guy looks down on the kid and you see his smile twitch. “...You must be really good at puzzles, huh? I mean. It’s impossible for you to have seen this one before. Right?”

        “Frisk,” You blurt, getting both of their eyes on you. “We’re going.” Your tone was tense. You glance to Sans, but then look to Frisk whose hurrying back to your side. You can see Papyrus just up a head, and you no longer want the kid near Sans.

        That skeleton knew something. Something that you were positive was completely impossible.

        “HEY!” When you get to the bridge, Papyrus swivels away from a machine you had just spotted-

        ...How did Sans...Get there? You literally just…- You whip around to the spot he was _just at_ , to see nothing but his footprint embedded in the snow. There were none of his leading away from the spot.

        “IT’S THE HUMANS! YOU’RE GONNA LOVE THIS PUZZLE! IT WAS MADE BY THE GREAT DR. ALPHYS! YOU SEE THESE TILES!? ONCE I THROW THIS SWITCH! THEY WILL BEGIN TO CHANGE COLOR!” Then, Papyrus proceeds to explain every. Single. Color and combination. It would be rude say you zoned out.

        But you totally did.

        There was no way you were going to keep track of these instructions when the man, skeleton, telling you them was yelling and speed talking.

        “DO YOU UNDERSTAND?”

        “Y-Yes!” You jumped and nodded. The one puzzle that you had to do, and it was this monstrous thing? You couldn’t imagine there being even more, harder puzzles after this one…

        “GREAT! THEN THERE’S ONE LAST THING… THIS PUZZLE… IS ENTIRELY RANDOM!” Frisk gasped and then giggled. Papyrus looked happy to see the kid so ‘surprised’. “YES! WHEN I PULL THIS SWITCH, IT WILL MAKE A PUZZLE… THAT HAS NEVER BEEN SEEN BEFORE. NOT EVEN I WILL KNOW THE SOLUTION! NYEH HEH HEH!” You commented in your head that he really had that evil laugh down. “GET READY…!” He flipped the large switched with grace, slamming it down very showily.

        Before you, you watch the many glowing tiles begin flickering. Faster, and faster, until you had to look away in fear you’d be sick.

         _Click!_

        You looked back… only to bite your bottom lip _very hard_ so not to laugh out right. Papyrus stared long and hard before just silently walking away. The path was of pink blocks, which you vaguely remembering being free-for-alls, and on either side of the pink path was red squares, which were the no-for-alls. Frisk happily waddled across, and you think again how terribly cute they are in the coat.

        As you make your way across, you shoo Frisk to continue and wait for you. Once Frisk is out of hearing range, you turn a sharp look on Sans.

        “Look, I don’t know what you’re getting at, but whatever it is, leave Frisk out of it.” Sans raises a brow bone.

        “I don’t know-”

        “Don’t try that. The kid is scared enough as it is in a freezing place full of strangers. They don’t need a skeleton talking to them like their some crook.”

        Okay so, you were definitely being unfair. You knew Frisk was hiding something. You’ve been aware of that since the kid started acting weird at Toriel’s, You also weren’t stupid. The way Sans talked meant that he _knew_ something about what the kid was hiding. Compared to him, you were severely out of the loop… But this was Frisk. Your family. There was something hostile about Sans when he looked at your sibling, and you didn’t like it. So yes, you were lying your ass off, covering for whatever Frisk had done, and you weren’t ashamed.

        Sans studied your face. Looking for something. Though, he didn’t seem to find it.

        “Sorry I… They just remind me someone.” You frown, and nod. “Hey…” He says slowly, testing the waters. “You know that spaghetti from earlier? It wasn’t too bad for my brother.”

        “...Really?”

        “Yeah. Since he started cooking lessons, he’s been improving a lot. I bet if he keeps it up, next year he’ll even make something edible.” That makes you crack a smile.

        “Now i’m even more excited to take Papyrus up on his promise.”

        “Oh, a promise?”

        “Yeah. He said he’s going to make me and Frisk as much spaghetti as we want. Hope he doesn't forghetti.” Sans makes an unruly snort, that makes you laugh.

        “I’m going to go catch up with Frisk,” You say, already turning to see if you can find the kid with your eyes alone. “See you soon Sans.”

        “Yeah, bye kid.. And, uh, Sorry about all of that.” You stare him down for a moment, but then smile kindly.

        “Thanks for apologizing.” You jog off.

        Okay, so maybe you felt a little bad about lying to the guy. He honestly didn’t seem like a bad person…. But Frisk came first.

        You follow Frisk’s small little foot prints.

        They went… much farther than you thought.

        You follow the boot prints past a dog in armor trying to building something, a teen antelope that is pretty rude, through an icy puzzle that you accidentally slid off of. Below it you found another set of prints, meaning Frisk had too fallen off at a point, but also two snow sculptures. One was of Papyrus, and it was pretty damn good, and the other was a pile of snow with red marker saying ‘Sans’. One could say they were.. _Skull_ tures.

        …

        You follow Frisk’s footprints back up, correctly going through the ice puzzle this time, and then through a field of snow poffs. When you reach the end you find the kid under… a humongous dog in armor. Like nothing is weird, Frisk is scratching the dog's head, and the dog is just eating up the attention. Walking over, the kid notices your presence. So does the dog. It scrambles up, looming over you, and gives you large puppy eyes.

        You pet him, but then shoo him off. The dog doesn’t look like it took offense, and instead licks Frisk’s face before going off across the large bridge you and Frisk were aiming for. In the distance, you can can make out lights of, what you hope to be, Snowdin.

        “Right. Well. You ready kid?” You help the turtled kid to their feet.

        “ _When we go home, or get our own home… can we get a dog?_ ”

        “...Anything you want, Frisk.” The kid's innocent smile tugs at your heart, and they jog forward, taking the lead towards the bridge.

        When you both get home. When you finally have enough to get a new place, you swear you are going to give Frisk the life they deserve. You’re going to do it, no matter what.

        “Hey, slow down!” You jog to catch up, laughing when the kid tries to shake the overly long bridge to mess with you. It barely moves for them. When you reach them, being about more than half way, you grab them up in your arm, your free hand holding tightly onto the rope, and then shake. The bridge swings, and Frisk laughs in delight. They try to get out of your hold, but you refuse, and instead dig your hand into their side, ripping more laughter from them.

        “HUMANS!”

        “Ah!” Your yelp… was a bit louder than you would’ve liked it to be.

        Looking to where the bridge ended, you spot Papyrus standing in the way, Sans just at his side. At this point, you stopped questioning how the small skeleton got ahead of you.

        “THIS IS YOUR FINAL AND MOST DANGEROUS CHALLENGE! BEHOLD! THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR!” To your utter confusion and… mild worry, a spear, a white dog hanging from a rope around its middle, and a spiked ball and chain lower from the sky. Below, another spear, a cannon and… is that a flame thrower?  raise. How the skeleton got those things rigged, you weren’t sure, but the idea he did it for you guys was a bit flattering. “WHEN I SAY THE WORD, IT WILL FULLY ACTIVATE! CANNONS WILL FIRE! SPIKES WILL SWING! BLADES WILL SLICE! EACH PART WILL SWING VIOLENTLY UP AND DOWN! ONLY THE TINIEST CHANCE OF VICTORY WILL REMAIN! ARE YOU READY!?” Okay so… this was now less impressive and more terrifying. What happened to the guys puzzle thing? “BECAUSE! I! AM! ABOUT! TO DO IT!”

        You take a tentative step back, waiting for the sharp and hot objects before you to start moving… but nothing.

        “Well?” Sans pipes up. “What’s the holdup?” Papyrus looks away from his brother, and even turns his back to you.

        “HOLDUP?! WHAT HOLDUP!? I’M… I’M ABOUT TO ACTIVATE IT NOW!” You brace yourself!

        ...Still nothing.

        “That, uh, doesn’t look very activated.” Sans inserts smartly.

        “WELL! THIS CHALLENGE… IT SEEMS… MAYBE..” Papyrus is scrambling for an excuse. At this point, you can see his looks linger longer on Frisk in your arms, who is staring intently at him. Was the human hunter scared he might hurt the humans? “MAYBE IT IS TOO EASY TO DEFEAT THE HUMANS WITH. YEAH! WE CAN’T USE THIS ONE! I AM A SKELETON WITH STANDARDS! MY PUZZLES ARE VERY FAIR, AND MY TRAPS ARE EXPERTLY COOKED! BUT THIS METHOD IS TOO DIRECT! NO CLASS AT ALL. AWAY IT GOES!” With relief, you watch the dangerous weapons slide away. You also watch the white dog break free of the rope and run off somewhere into town.

        Papyrus gives a sigh of relief that makes you smile. He immediately notices your look, however.

        “WHAT ARE YOU TWO LOOKING AT?!” For a second you swear you see his cheekbones go orange. “THIS WAS ANOTHER DECISIVE VICTORY FOR PAPYRUS!” The Skeleton then runs off, like always, to go probably set up another puzzle somewhere in your path. You wonder, and hope a little, that this guy will be trying to jape you with puzzles for most of your adventure. It’s… nice seeing the skelebrothers. Like a breath of fresh, none scary, air.

        Frisk grabs your hand and tugs on it, pulling you over the rest of the bridge and determinedly towards town. You give a wave to Sans, who’s snickering as he watches you being dragged past him.

        Entering the town, you are surprised by how… friendly it is. Everyone is smiling as they walk around and a lot of them wave and greet you and Frisk.

        “ _This is my favorite place,_ ” Frisk signs, pulling you into the first building they come across. Entering, your body is immediately coated in warmth and you let of a sigh of relief.

        “Cold?” You look up, seeing a soft lavender rabbit. She's leaning on the edge of a counter, orange light spilling out from a couple candles behind her. She cracks a friendly grin and then gives a wave of her paw. “Hello, travellers. How can I help you two?” Frisk runs up to the counter, dropping some gold coins onto it. Then, the kid points to some things on the shelf behind the bunny. She takes a look at the money, to Frisk, and then to you and smiles even wider. “Well, alright kid.” She turns briefly, and then is setting a bag into the kids awaiting hands. Scooping up the money, she counts them before dropping them into a metal box.

        “Whatdya get Frisk?” Walking back over to you, they hold open the bag. A warm cinnamon scent wafts out and you feel your stomach rumble.

        “It’s my homemade recipe,” The women supplies for you. You grin up at her.

        “These smell amazing.”

        “I sure hope they do, or they wouldn’t be so much.” You both laugh. “Since you two are looking cold, I suggest heading to Grillby’s. It’s a bar just a couple buildings down. Don’t worry,” She says before you can say something about the _kid_ with you. “There's food and non-alcoholic drinks for some younger ones.” She winks at Frisk, who winks back. Though, they look a bit lost to what you two were talking about.

        “Well, thanks.”

        “Welcome. See you around.” Taking Frisk’s hand, you two leave and begin walking through town.

        “This place is really nice,” You comment as you watch a couple monsters decorate a Christmas tree. “Very homely.”

        “ _Papyrus and Sans live here._ ”

        “Oh? Where’s their house?” Frisk points to the side of you. You raise a brow and turn to meet the front door of a two story, large house. It’s the biggest one in the town as far as you’ve seen, also the oddest decorated. It’s the only place to have Christmas lights, a wreath, and a pirate flag at once. It even looks like they own a large shed next to it.

        “ _Hey, ____,_ ” You tilt your head back to Frisk. “ _Can I go play while you go to Grillby’s?_ ”

        “I’m not going to go to the bar Fri-”

        “ _Pleeease? I wanna go play with Papyrus!_ ” You purse your lips.

        “But… Isn’t he still trying to capture us?”

        “ _I'm going to go change his mind. We have to do this to progress, so i’ll do it, and you can go relax at the bar._ ”

        “I don’t want to leave you alone though. I know you can handle yourself… but I just don’t feel right doing that.”

        “ _I promise I’ll be safe. Plus, you’ve been carrying me the entire time here. You’re tired, right?_ ”

        “...Maybe a little.” Frisk beamed, throwing their hands up.

        “ _So lemme go talk to Papyrus!_ ” You sigh loudly. This kid…. You couldn’t say no when they gave those determined eyes.

        Plus… you did need a break.

        “Alright. But stay safe… And the moment you need anything come to me!” Frisk was already running off, waving to you over their shoulder. You sigh loudly, watching them until they disappear into a thick fog that had rolled in. You shake your head slowly, but turn away and make your way back to where you had spotted Grillby’s bar.

        From the outside, the place looked like one of the bars that had mostly regulars. Then again, in such a small place, you guess that was a given.

        With one more glance to where the kid ran off, you step in.

        It was like walking into a wall of heat. You knew, while walking through the few monsters sitting around, that you would be stripping this jacket as soon as you found a seat. Especially when the seat you wanted was at the bar, where you found the main source of the heat. It was a man on fire.

        No. Literally he was fire. The flames licked up high in the hair, constantly flickering and moving, his face and hands changing between different variations of yellow, red, and orange. You wondered why his suit or glasses weren’t burning or melting, but you choked it down to magic. If something could take your soul out of your body, then that same something can keep a fire man's suit from catching.

        Sitting, you slide your arms out of the sleeves and tie the two around your waist. The fire man took a double take in your direction, moving over from the customer he was chatting with to take your order.

        “Can I have… some fries and… some wate-” You pause, deciding it would be best not to ask the man made of fire to get water. “Or, uhm.. Maybe-”

        “I can get you water.”

        ….. _Oh_ ….

        His _voice_. _Wow_. Okay. You had to stop staring at him before it looked more like a gawking rude human than a surprised flustered one. This guy's voice was so soft, and so low, it sent shivers through you. You wonder if your face was as red as he was naturally.

        “Th-Then… thank you, please.” He nodded, and then went into the back. As soon as he was gone you ran a hand through your hair and rested your forehead on your palm, your elbow on the counter. For a brief moment, you let yourself close your eyes.

        You had done a lot today. Was it still the first day? You weren’t sure. With moving so much, you weren’t sleepy, tired yeah, but not sleepy. You completely messed up your inner clock, specially when you can’t see the sun, or hear crickets to tell you it’s night. How did the monsters do it, going to bed and waking up on time? Maybe they slept through late night and early morning, but were awake for early night and late morning? Either way, the town was busy, and lively, so for them it might’ve been midday. Late afternoon at most. But you had left home at noon, and trekked through Ruins and a winter forest… It was probably night back on the surface.

        Thinking of the surface, you wonder how your mom is. You could picture her rolling around on the couch under a couple hundred blankets, trying to find a comfy spot. She’d have a couple empty bottles scattered around her, too tired to get up and get new ones, but there would be a single mug. Probably your favorite mug, full of her favorite steaming tea. The same tea you’d make for her when she was feeling sick. Since her kids left, she’s probably going through her unstable moods. One second she’d be crying for you two too return, the next cursing and screaming at you two for leaving. When you get home, there will probably be piles of broken glass from thrown bottles around. You could also imagine her going in and trashing Frisk’s drawing wall. She never liked those pictures…

        A plate is set before you, and the clink makes you finally open your eyes. The fire man is looking you over as he cleans a glass. He nods to your plate of food and you crack a small smile.

        “Thanks.” You say, and then your smile widens. “Has anyone ever told you you’re pretty _hot_? _Smokin’_ , actually.” He pauses in his glass cleaning and then slowly shakes his head, immediately going back to it.

        “Another Sans,” He mumbles to himself before walking off to a customer.

        The fries were amazing, you think, as you stuff a couple into your mouth. Pretty perfect, but they were missing something… You look around the bar counter, trying to find ketchup, but there was not a bottle in sight. You pout a bit as you flag down the bartender. Luckily, it didn’t look like the bar was busy, so you weren’t bothering him too much.

        “Uhm do you have any Ketchup?” The flame man looks over the bar and then frowns heavily. He looks ready to speak, but then he notices something behind you.

        “...Ask him,” He says softly, almost not reaching your ear. You raise a brow.

        “Ask who-”

        “Sans!” The bar erupts into loud ‘hellos’ and other greetings. You turn to watch the short skeleton saulter in, waving languidly to anyone who spoke to him. When his eye sockets went to the bar, they found you and his grin stretched a bit.

        He took a stool next to you.

        “Heya,” He says, crossing his arms on the counter. He doesn’t even have to look to the bartender before a plate of fries is set before him. “Thanks Grillby.”

        So the flame man was Grillby, the owner of the bar? You note that and keep it in the back of your mind for later reference.

        “Hey Sans,” You pause, glancing to Grillby before looking straight at the skeleton. “Are you smuggling ketchup from the bar?”

        “...What?” Sans snorts. “Grillby set you on me?” He sends a glance to said man, but Grillby’s too busy cleaning glasses to notice. If he does, he ignores it.

        “No. ...Unless you really are stealing ketchup. Patrons _need_ ketchup sans.” He looks to your plate of fries, scans the bar counter top, and then leans towards you.

        “Well, I have a special offer for ya kid,” You raise a brow.

        “Really?” He nods, opening his jacket.

        “A bottle of ketchup for a joke.” Inside of his coat is _four whole bottles_ of ketchup. You try hard not to face-palm. No wonder Grillby immediately told you to ask Sans. The guy had made an underground ketchup smuggling business right under their noses.

        “Does the joke have to be any good? My fries are getting cold.” The skeleton shrugs, leaning back as he taps his finger bones on his arm bone, making soft little clicks you could hear over the bar mumbling.

        “Any joke will do.”

        “You gotta be _rattling my bones_. That’s pretty cheap for one bottle. You need to _ketchup_ with the times man.”

        “Pfft-” The laughter he let out was the kind that shook his whole body. You had never met someone, other than Frisk, but you had tainted that kid a long time ago, that truly, and honestly, enjoyed your crappy humor as much as you did. The skeleton pulled out a bottle and set it between the two plates. With a smile, you used it. Giving yourself just enough, you slid it to Sans. Yet, just before he could grab it, you pulled it back.

        “Any joke will do,” You repeated his words.

        “Oh, is this how it’s going to be?”

        “A joke for a joke, sir.” He shook his skull, but his smile never left. Though, did his smile ever leave? You kinda wanted to see him frown. Then again… you think seeing Sans with anything but a smile would be pretty scary.

        “I’m getting pushed around trying to eat brunch. Wow.”

        “Brunch?” The bewildered look you give makes him dip a brow bone.

        “Yeah… What’re you eating?”

        “...A midnight snack.” Sans laughs, looking to your sad plate of fries and water.  “This must be what jet lag is like.”

        “What?” You shake your hand, trying to wave away your words as if they were tangible.

        “Nothing, never mind.”

        “Well, maybe you’ll feel better to _marrow_.”

        “Oh that was _bad_.”

        “If yours didn’t have to be good-”

        “But they were.” Sans rolls his pin pricks, snatching the ketchup from your grip. You laugh at that, watching as he pats the bottom of the ketchup bottle and, _ploop_ , about half the bottle empties onto his plate.

        “Fff-hahaha!” You tear up as you clutch your stomach, laughing obscenely loud.

        “It’s fine. I can handle this,” He says, using a fry more like a spoon for the ketchup. For a long while, you can’t catch your breath, watching him eat his plate like it was soup.

        “So, question,” You say when you finally gain control.

        “Mhmn?” His voice is muffled with another spoon full of ketchup. Some of it drips from the corner of his mouth, and you roll your eyes at the similarity of the situation from when you were with Frisk. You lean backwards, pulling a napkin from a dispenser, and then lean over to Sans to wipe at the smear. “Oh-” he swallows his mouthful. “Thanks mom.” You click your tongue, sending him a look.

        “You wouldn’t have to thank me if you didn’t eat like a babybones.”

        “You’re stealing everything I say.” He moves to eat more, but then pauses. “What did you want to ask?”

        “Oh.” You blink. “Who is older, you or Papyrus?” Sans hums, tapping his chin. “Oh come on.” He smirks.

        “I am.” You… feel like you should act more surprised than you do, but just something by how the two acted got you feeling the small one was the older one. “What about you?”

        “I’m definitely the younger one.”

        “I knew it,” He’s smirking again. He’s so cheeky.

        Sans slurps up the rest of the ketchup fry mess, and then flashes you a big red smile.

        “You look like a vampire.”

        “I won’t bite,” He says teasingly.

        “Actually. Sans. I’m pretty sure biting is in the definition of Vampire-” You pause, retrieving more napkins from the dispenser so Sans doesn’t try to clean his mouth with his sleeve. You could see the idea forming in his eyes and you couldn’t handle watching that. “Have you ever met a vampire?” The look he gives you makes you blush. “I’m serious!”

        “No, I have not met a vampire. Why?”

        “Well… You know… Just that monsters are down here so I thought Werewolves and Vampires could be here is all. I’ve already seen a ghost.”

        “Ghosts, Werewolves, sure. No bloodsuckers. Sorry to disappoint.” You roll your eyes, but freeze.

        “Wait. Werewolves?”

        “Yeah. One works just up the road chucking ice blocks.” You stare at him and you suddenly realize… He’s not joking.

        “Oh.. wow.” While you're busy thinking of all other monster possibilities, Sans hops off of his stool. He stretches and then pats the counter to get Grillby’s attention.

        “Put it all on my tab, Grillbz.” The flame man narrows his eyes, gesturing to your meal as well, and the skeleton nods. You snap out of it at that point and stand as well.

        “You don’t have to do that Sans-”

        “Now worries, i’m a _bone_ fide gentleskele.”

        “Just putting it on your tab doesn’t make you a ‘gentleskele’,” Grillby butts in, making you quick to head your grin behind a hand as Sans just smiles.

        “I’ll head out first. Got work, you know.” You nod, waving him off. You watch his figure slowly leave, and then you take your stool again. You smile warmly at Grillby as he takes your finished plate, along with Sans’.

        You sip slowly at your water and decide to rest your eyes again.

        This time, you imagine Toriel.

        It was a while ago, had to be 5 hours at _least_ , since you last saw her. You had only spent a couple hours with her as it was… but you still felt connected. Like you had known her much longer than you really did. Like she _was_ your mother.

        Was it bad you were so hung up on your mom? You couldn’t go a day without your mind going back to your blood mom, or your honorary goat mom. Was this going to be a _thing_ for you?

        Though, you’re sure it was called for. You met a monster who was only a little motherly towards you and you latched to her like a leech. You almost didn’t want to return to your _actual_ mother because of Toriel. Were you craving your mom from the past so much that your were projecting your needs onto the first older women who showed any kindness?

        ...This was beginning to sound like you needed to talk to a professional about it.

        Your mind wandered back to Toriel. You could picture her curled up on comfy chair in front of the fire, holding Frisk and reading that snail book. You could picture her in the kitchen making pie, her smiling down at you, walking hand in hand with Frisk. You could still feel how warm her hug was, and you desperately wanted another one.

        You had tried calling her shortly after leaving the Ruins, but she wouldn’t pick up. You called again at the talking snowman you and Frisk agreed to help. Even after one of Papyrus’ puzzles you tried getting in touch…. But she wouldn’t answer. Maybe it was selfish trying to get her to talk to you when she said she couldn’t bare to see you. But you just… You couldn’t imagine not seeing her again. Frisk talked, signed, about it like you’d never see her, like Goat mom was going to be stuck in the Ruins forever, staying alone and craving for someone to keep her company. It _hurt_ to think that you two just left her alone there. How many had just walked through the Ruins, acting like they would stay with her, and then up and leave like you and Frisk? If all those people did that, and then ended up dead like she said… You couldn’t bare to imagine how much pain she was in.

        You should’ve promised that you’d survive and come see her again.

        “Sans!” You jump, your eyes opening a bit too quickly and a bit too close to the bright light of Grillby. They teared up and you covered them, hissing in slight pain. “Sans you're back!”

        “Yeah. Hey,”

        “Hey Sans, weren’t you just here for breakfast a few minutes ago?”

        “Nah, I haven’t had breakfast in at least half an hour. You must be thinking of brunch.” The bar erupts into laughter just as you gain sight again. You look to your side to see Sans and Frisk.

        “You’re back, and with a present I see.” Sans nods, looking a bit proud as he pats Frisk’s head.

        “Here, get comfy.” He gestured Frisk to the stool he had a couple minutes ago before he left. Frisk climbs into the seat and-

         _Pbfbfht_

        When had Sans planted a whoopee cushion?

        “Whoops, watch where you sit down. Sometimes weirdos put whoopee cushions on the seats.” You roll your eyes, reaching your hands out for the kid. Frisk climbs into your lap as Sans pockets the whoopee cushion and takes his seat. “Anyway, let’s order. Whaddya want…?” Frisk hums, tilting their head.

        “ _What’s there to eat?_ ”

        “Burgers and Fries.” You supply.

        “ _I want… a burger!_ ” You grin.

        “The kids pretty hungry, they want a whole burger.” Sans nods, looking to Grillby.

        “Hey, that sounds pretty good. Grillby, we’ll have a triple-” Sans pauses and looks to you, but you shake your head. “A double order of burg.” You decided to not comment about how Sans was about to have another meal after just eating a huge plate of fry-ketchup salad. You watch Grillby go into the back room.

        Frisk leans back on you, looking up as you look down. You bump their forehead with yours, and they chuckle.

        “So, what do you think of my brother?”

        “ _He’s cool._ ” You open your mouth to translate-

        “Of course he’s cool.” Both you and Frisk look to Sans with wide eyes. “You’d be cool too if you wore that outfit every day.” The guy kept talking though, not seeming to see how befuddled you two were. “He’d only take that thing off if he absolutely had to. Oh well. At least he washes it… and by that I mean he wears it in the shower.” You open your mouth to question how Sans learned sign language in such a short time, or if he just _assumed_  by Frisk’s smile that they thought Papyrus was cool, but Grillby comes back. “Here comes the grub. Want some ketchup?” Sans offers the bottle you had to buy earlier with a bad pun.

        “Nn-mh.” Frisk shakes their head.

        “More for me,” he winks, and then _chugs_ the last quarter that remained after his accident, which now you think may not have been one, and your own small use. “Anyway,” Sans starts, “Cool or not, you have to agree Papyrus tries real hard.”

        Frisk picks up their burger and stuffs as much as they can in their mouth for the first bite. You hold back your instinct to smoosh the kids inflated cheeks.

        “Like how he keeps trying to be part of the royal guard. One day, he went to the house of the head of the royal guard and begged her to let him be in it. Of course, she shut the door on him because it was midnight, but the next day, she woke up and saw him still waiting there. Seeing his dedication, she decided to give him warrior training. It’s, uh, still a work in progress.”

        The way Sans spoke so highly and proudly of Papyrus sounded just like you  talking about Frisk. Just like how you doted on your sibling and always found them to be the most amazing person in the world, Sans did too about Paps. It was really nice. It was like you two were bonding over being the older kids, even if he was talking to Frisk and not you.

        You’re about to comment about how sweet it is, but a dark feeling engulfs you.

        “Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you both something.” The room suddenly feels colder, even though you're sitting quite close to Grillby. “Have you ever heard of a talking flower?” Immediately Frisk stiffens in your lap. You look to Frisk, and then to Sans and shake your head. “I’ll tell you, then.” His voice is growing lower, and he leans in so only you and Frisk can hear. “The echo flower. They’re all over the marsh. Say something to them, and they’ll repeat it over and over…”

        “That's sounds… interesting. What about it?” Sans pin pricks are searching your face. Again, they’re looking for something, but they don’t find it.

        “Well, Papyrus told me something interesting the other day. Sometimes, when no one else is around… A flower appears and whispers thing to him. Flattery….Advice...Encouragement...Predictions.” When San’s eyes go to Frisk, who is now trembling slightly, he finds whatever he’s looking for. “Weird, huh? Someone must be using an echo flower to play a trick on him. Keep an eye out, okay?” You nod, trying to smile even though the mood is so heavy.

        You have a feeling Frisk knows about this talking flower, that they know it’s not an echo flower. You also have a feeling that Sans thinks this too.

        “Thanks.”

        Then, just as quickly as the freaky mood settled in, it’s disappeared.

        “Welp, that was a long break. I can’t believe I let ya pull me away from work for that long, you’re just like your sister.” You gasp, leaning over to bat at his arm.

        “Don’t even try that!” Sans snickers and stands, turning his eyes onto Frisk.

        “By the way kid, I’m flat broke. Can you foot the bill? It’s just 10,000G.” With determination, Frisk nods. You roll your eyes.

        “You have _not_ gathered that much money.” Frisk crosses their arms, still looking like they could pull out that much gold just because they _really_ wanted too.

        “Just kidding, Grillby, put it on my tab.” The flame monster’s fire flickers a bit threateningly, but he nods. You guess that Sans tab was pretty hefty.

        Sans makes his way to the door, but then stops just before he leaves and turns back around.

        “By the way… I was going to say something, but I forgot.” And then the genius was gone.

        Frisk hops off of your lap, having finished the rest of their burger, and holds their greasy hand up to you. You grab another napkin, seeing the same want in their eyes to rub their hand off on their onesie like Sans’s want to rub the ketchup on his sleeve, and clean their hand. You stand yourself, give a stretch that pops some bones, and give a wave to Grillby.

        “Bye, Grillby, thanks for the amazing food.” He nodded, the fire crackles sounding a bit pleased. “Alright, let’s get going kid.” Frisk smiled happily and nodded, taking you hand with their clean one and leading you forward and out of the bar.

        While walking through town towards the thick fog, you decide to strike up a friendly conversation.

        “So, what did you and Papyrus do?”

        “ _Well, we went on a date._ ”

        “Oh really? You went on a date with- wait, what!?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this chapter set up any better?


	6. Water we Doing?

        Frisk quickly explains to you exactly what happened with them and Papyrus, clearing up any and all misunderstandings you had gained of the tall skeleton.

        You also learn of the properties of the food in the Underground. 

        When you questioned why Frisk wasn’t hurt, because during the child's excited explanation of the fight they mentioned being beat up a little, the kid answers by holding up the bag of cinnabunnies they had bought.

        “That's just… really cool,” You compliment again, walking to the edge of the fog wall with Frisk at your side. “Food and monsters being made up of so much magic it’s just… cool!” The kid laughed at your goofy grin.

        Coming out of the fog, you are met with the distant sound of rushing water, and the light dimming just a bit. The new area has a lower ceiling than the snowy forest leading up to Snowdin, but it has more of a… chill feeling. Temperature wise, that is. Wasn’t freezing, but wasn’t quite warm. You decide the winter coats are now a bit too much.

        “Yo!” As you and Frisk walk into a smaller space that has a save star off by a station point with, lookie there, Sans, a yellow, small monster runs up to Frisk. “Dude, you ready?” You look between the two, but decide to ask later as you take Frisk’s coat off of them and walk over to where Sans was positioned.

        “Work, hmm?” The skeleton straightens a bit when he sees you, nodding with a shrug in your direction.

        “Yeah. Is it weird to see a guy have more than one job?”

        “Since it’s you…” You snort when Sans rolls his eyes. “Here. This place is much warmer than Snowdin. Tell Papyrus thanks for giving them to us.” Sans takes the bundles of coats, dropping them somewhere behind the counter.

        “Yeah, I will.”

        “And thank you too.” The skeleton looks a bit surprised.

        “What? For what?”

        “You’re the one who told Papyrus after you saw Frisk looking so cold. So, thank you.” For a moment, the guy doesn’t know what to do. You had sounded so sincere it just… surprised him. He finds himself nodding, and he stumbles over his words.

        “Right… Yeah. I… did that.” You snort, smiling widely. You’re about to turn away, but soft bones wrap around your wrist and stop you. Looking back over you see Sans comically laid over the counter, like you had tried pulling him out but stopped half way.

        “Sans?” You asked with a laugh.

        “Well, since you caught me _lying_ down on the job,” He gestured halfheartedly to his position before wiggling a finger bone to beckon you closer. Without hesitation you leaned down a bit to hear him. “Look out for yourself around them, kid. Frisk can handle themselves _fine_.” You raise a brow in confusion at his serious look. “You’re lookin’ out for the little one so much you keep forgetting about yourself.”

        “And how do you know that?” He shrugs at your challenging voice, his bones slipping in their hold.

        "Just.. You remind me of someone.” He shrugs, pulling himself off the counter so he can sit comfortably back on his stool. The white pinpricks avoid you, and you take it the guy doesn’t want you questioning what he said.

        “Well, we’ll see you and Papyrus later, right? Your brother did promise Frisk and I Spaghetti after all.”

        “Oh. Right. Do you want his number-?”

        “Frisk was already a step ahead of you.” You then give the skeleton a mock look. “Also, keep your brother away from my kid. They’re cute and all, but I don’t find them dating-”

        “Woah, woah, dating?” You give a wicked smile, leaning forward. 

        “Yep. The two of ‘em went on a date. Papyrus even gave the kid his number. I might be calling you brother-in-law soon enough.” Sans was again speechless, and you were loving it.

        A tug at your shirt pulls you away from the gaping Sans. With a smile and wave over your shoulder, you following the impatient Frisk off whenever they were leading you.

        Messing with the bag a bones was a little too much fun for you.

        “Hey, Frisk,” You begin. Hearing about the fight with Papyrus, and after fighting with Toriel, you wanted to know how many more friends of the kids you were supposed to fight. Also, you still needed to find out the exact way you two were supposed to not only get home, but save the monsters. You… didn’t even know what you were supposed to be saving them from.

        ...You really should’ve talked this over _before_ agreeing to jump into a giant pit.

        The kid suddenly bolts, running into a bunch of tall.. Grass? It looked more like seaweed, and the stuff was _way_ above your head. You frown, following them in. “Really, hide and seek?” You snicker, parting blades of the thick plant to try and spot a familiar brunette head. “I don’t think it’s time for-” An elbow juts into your stomach, cutting off your voice. You’re about to snap at Frisk, but an all too familiar voice rings out.

        “H…HI, UNDYNE! I’M HERE WITH MY DAILY REPORT… UHHH… REGARDING THOSE HUMANS I CALLED YOU ABOUT EARLIER…-” You hear a muffled voice respond to Papyrus, but because of the loud running water and the way the cavern echoed, you couldn’t make it out. “...HUH? DID I FIGHT THEM? Y-YES! OF COURSE I DID! ONE OF THEM, ANYWAY, BUT I FOUGHT THAT ONE VALIANTLY!” Again, the voice says something. “WHAT? CAPTURE THEM? W-W-WELL…NO. I TRIED VERY HARD, UNDYNE, BUT IN THE END… I FAILED.”

        It was freaky hearing the over confident Papyrus stutter and trip over his words.

        “WH-WHAT? YOU’RE GOING TO TAKE ONE OF THE HUMANS SOULS  YOURSELF.... BUT UNDYNE, YOU DON’T H-HAVE TO DESTROY THEM! YOU SEE… YOU SEE…” His voice fades away. “....I UNDERSTAND. I’LL HELP YOU IN ANY WAY I CAN.” Then, you hear the thumping of the skeleton’s boots as he leaves. You weren’t sure how to process what you just heard.

        You take a step to grab Frisk and get the hell out of there, but the clicking of metal stops you. You freeze in place, seeing just through a couple strands of the long seaweed grass a looming figure staring at where you and the kid hid.

        You didn’t move, or breathe again, until the figure disappeared.

        Exiting the grass, your heart is racing a mile a minute. It’s already so freaked out, when the yellow monster you had seen briefly before jumps out, it doesn’t affect you in the slightest.

        “Yo… did you see the way she was staring at you…?” The monster with yellow with spikes on the back of his head, reminds you of a dinosaur. The kid, you assume because of his height and the way he speaks, was jumping excitedly in front of Frisk, who was happily smiling back. “That...was AWESOME! I’m SOOOO jealous! What’d you do to get her attention…? Haha. C’mon! Let’s go watch her beat up some bad guys!” The kid sprinted forward and-

        He face plants, hard.

        “Are you okay?” You ask worriedly, but the little guy had already scrambled back up and run out of site.

        You feel queasy now as you two come up too another save star. You decide to tap this one as Frisk begins walking ahead.

         _A feeling of dread hangs over you, but seeing Frisk so happy with that new monster kid fills you with Kindness._

        This was.. Normal for the kid. They knew about this. That should give you some encouragement… but it honestly didn’t. While this was new for you, the kid had gone through this way too many times by themselves. Of course it wouldn’t bother them anymore. It made you feel a bit sad as you walked slowly behind the child, who was working on puzzles with ease, having memorized all of them already.

        “Frisk?” The child set the last bridge flower in bridge and took a moment to watch the four in a row bloom before finally looking up to you with a smile. You hesitate. “...Frisk, how is it that you get home in the end?”

        The smile dropped.

        “ _...I haven’t gotten that far yet._ ”

        They….

        “ _But with you i’m sure we will!_ ” They delivered a warm smile and then turned, hoping over the flowers and jogging into the next room.

        They just _lied_ to you.

        Frisk had never… lied to you before.

        “Nn!” They called from the other room, wondering why you weren't following. You, were wondering the same thing. Your legs stuck you to your spot, refusing to move until you fixed the whirlwind in your mind.

        Maybe you just…. Read them wrong. Yeah. It wasn’t like you were a psychologist. You could’ve mistaken fear for lying and guilt.

        …

        No, it was so obvious that just then was their first ever lie to you. You saw the struggle on their features and you immediately saw them frown when they turned away. They felt bad about it, but they still did it.

        Why did they have to lie about getting to the end? You assumed that they restarted if they got to the end but didn’t save everyone. Was that not the case, or did the kid think you wouldn't understand that? Either way, the fact that the kid lied really freaked you out. You had based opinions before solely on the fact that Frisk would never lie.

        But here they were, lying to your face.

        Your phone rang.

        “Mm?” Frisk padded back into the room, giving you a worried look. You just smiled, sliding the cellphone out and flipping it open, patting the kids head as they moved over and hugged your middle.

        “HELLO, THIS IS PAPYRUS!” You pull the phone a bit from your ear. His volume was as loud as if he was on speaker phone. At least the kid could hear the conversation too this way.

        “Hey Papyrus.” Wait. “How did you get this number?” You were sure Frisk wasn’t the one, because you always carried the phone and even you hadn’t checked the cell number yet. Another thing you added to your to do list.

        “HOW?” He let out a proud laugh. “IT WAS EASY! I JUST DIALED EVERY NUMBER SEQUENTIALLY UNTIL I GOT YOURS!” You snorted. Papyrus was just… too precious.

        “SO….” He cleared his non-existent throat. “WHAT ARE YOU AND THE SMALL HUMAN WEARING…?”

        “...What?”

        “I’M… ASKING FOR A FRIEND. SHE THOUGHT SHE SAW THE SMALL ONE WEARING A FADED RIBBON. IS THAT TRUE? ARE THEY WEARING A FADED RIBBON?” Your eyebrows knitted. Looking down to Frisk, who was still hugging your mind as they listened, met your eyes and pointed to something in their hair. Apparently, at some point they must’ve tried it in their brown locks because you hadn’t noticed it until then.

        “Frisk… Is wearing a faded ribbon.”

        “REALLY? GOT IT! WINK WINK! HAVE A NICE DAY.” 

        “ _Wink wink?_ ” Frisk made a face at Papyrus’s verbal winking, which got a laugh from you.

        “You agree that Papyrus is a precious bun, right?” Frisk nodded heavily. “Good.” You kneeled down, slowly untwisting the faded ribbon from their hair. “Then you know he means the best for us. I’m betting he was trying to warn us.” Pocketing the ribbon, you stand again.

        “ _He’s...Really sweet like that. Always… believing in me._ ” The pain and sadness that crossed Frisks face sent a chill down your back. You chose not to say anything as you picked up their hand and lead them to the next room.

        It was dark, all quiet but the soft lull of the water moving, with large glowing blue flowers the peppered the walkway. They were sparse, and every time Frisk would run up to one, you could hear a voice quietly speak of stars on the ceiling of the cave.

        “Are these the echo flowers Sans warned off?” Frisk hesitated, but nodded. Before you could step forward and try one, Frisk was pulling you off.

        “ _These have a story. We should go mess with them in the field._ ”

        “There's a whole field?” The smile that lit your face made the kid grin as they nodded.

        The water grew louder when they two of you stepped onto a pale blue dock of sorts. What moved under and around you two, sounding like a soft waves of a lake. Cat tails clouded the water, not letting either of you see very far ahead. Even if they weren’t there, you were pretty sure you two still wouldn’t be able to see much with how dark the cavern had become.

        It reminded you of how much you were in the dark about what really happened for the month the kid was in the Underground without you. You had thought you’d stop bringing it up, but you just couldn’t help it. It was really starting to get you worried about what they went through.

        “Frisk,” You say as the two of you step onto a small wooden float. It sails across the span of water that blocked you two from the other side of the dock. “Are we going to talk about it?”

        “ _About what?_ ” They sign innocently, keeping their eyes forward instead of on you.

        “Oh, nothing really,” You step off of the float when it meets the other side, helping the kid hop over. “Just that for a month you were trapped underground, alone, with strangers, some of them even attacking you.” The kid walks forward, trying to tune you out. “Something happened that, you know, made the monsters remember you after a reset…” This kid was a bit too determined to ignore you. “Frisk,” You say, but they still won’t look.

        You, in a last ditch effort, jog up in front of the kid and stop walking. They hit your front and whine in response to your sudden stop.

        “We can’t keep doing this.” You say slowly. “You’re going to have to tell me what’s going on.”

        “Mn-”

        “No!” You whip around, staring Frisk down. The kid didn’t flinch, no, they were too brave for that, too used to growing like you two had. Instead, they held your eyes, trying to stand taller than they really were.

        “ _I can’t,_ ” They sign.

        “Yes. You can. Sign it out or- or write it down. I need _something_ , Frisk!”

        Their hands go up again, but you don’t stop.

        “How come they all remember you and instead of being happy, because they’re your friends, you always look so hurt and-and sorry!?”

        You shouldn’t be yelling.

        “How come Sans seems to remember whatever happened in the resets and seems so threatened by it?! Why does he look so scared-”

        You need to stop.

        “And you lied to me! You have gotten to the end, right? Why would you lie to me about that? Do you not trust me!?”

        Stop, _____.

        “Why are you scared to talk to me? I’m your sister! I’ve been the one here for you since you were born! You can tell me what happened down here while you were gone. You have to tell me. It’s not like-”

        STOP.

        “Like you killed them!”

        The silence that answered let your worries explode. They flowed out like a busted dam and you had to turn your face away to quickly scrub away any of the angry leaked tears.

        You had started to… wonder. You’d like to say it was back when Frisk acted weird around Toriel, but it wasn’t. Maybe when Sans first acted freaked out by the kid, but it wasn’t then either. It wasn’t even when Sans _warned_ you to look out for yourself while with the kid. You were so set on protecting them, helicoptering them like they were an infant, that you were blinded. You saw again when they lied so easily to you. You know something had been wrong, you knew Frisk, but... _killing_? Being so gung-ho on being peaceful, not even being okay with you carrying a weapon for protection- plus, Frisk was a _third grader_. Murderer never crossed your mind. No sane being would have _murderer_ cross their mind when thinking of a third grader!

        The kid was stiff, eyes intently somewhere through your gut (it was where their eyes reached since they were so short). They shook like a leaf and the idea that you made them look like this, so fragile, so scared, you almost cried.

        Did you look as mad as mom when after a few drinks she'd start yelling?

        You reached for the kid, to bundle them in your arms and try to make everything okay like you’d always do-

        But they flinched away.

        “Frisk-” You reach again, but this time they turn and sprint. “FRISK!” You take a step to follow, but a whoosh of air stops you.

        Your heart stops as a sudden bright blue spear sinks into the wood in front of you, taking a couple stray hairs with it.

        “F o u n d  Y o u”

        You’re running before the guttural voice could say anything more, before anymore spears could be launched in your direction by the large suit of armor, and before you could lose sight of Frisk’s disappearing figure.

        Daunting music, like the instruments in it were yelling at you to run faster for every note they played, sung in the background. You didn’t know where it was coming from, but it was loud and in your ears.

        Glowing spears, that were taller than you by a good foot and thicker than your forearm, flew from where the daunting suit of armor ran on a higher level in the cavern, following your every step. Some nicked you, and you felt your soul lurch from in your chest. You shove your hand on it though, hoping to physically keep it in as you skidded around a spear that had stuck itself in your path.

        Then, as you jumped over a wood plank that had come undone in your path,  a certain spear landed in such away that you tripped over it, you tumbled and rolled right into another field of seaweed like grass. Immediately, you froze.

        The music faded, but the clanking of the footsteps only grew louder.

        For every step, your heart hiccuped.

        For every bump of metal, something pounded in your throat.

                You tried to cover you mouth, to stop your heavy breathing, but stifling it was almost impossible.

        The footsteps stopped just at your side and for that second you felt your heart stop.

        Yet, instead of grabbing you, they turn and walk off after a brief pause. Immediately, as soon as you couldn’t hear the metal moving, you’re scrambling out on the other side of the grass, heaving in large amounts of air, trying to calm your thumping heart.

        What was that!? Who was- why were- Doesn’t matter. You need to find Frisk. If that person was going to be looking for a human, especially one they thought they already had seen, you couldn’t risk letting the kid off by themselves.

        You sucked in as much air has you could get before weakly pulling yourself to your feet and moving into the next room.

        “Sans!” You blurt the skeletons name as soon as you see him, hurrying up to him and his telescope. He looks ready to say something funny, the telescope probably in on the joke, but when he sees your face he pauses.

        “You’re lookin’ a bit pale there bud.” You nodded, finally feeling some of the earlier fear wash off before Sans’s goofy smile.

        “As pale as you,” You push out. Sans nods. He got the joke, probably thought it was funny too, but worry seeped into his bones.

        “You okay?” He looks to your side and the air around him changes. “Where's the kid?”

        “They didn’t do anything!” You snap too harshly and immediately you deflate. “Sorry. I… They,” You pause, trying to catch your thoughts. “We fought, verbally,” You added, trying to ease the antsy Sans. “And they ran off. Then I was attacked and- And I lost them and now I don’t know where they are, and some crazy armor guy is after humans and Frisk is by themselves and-and-” The skeleton holds up his hand when you look about ready to hyperventilate. There's a shooshing sound that escapes his grin and your shoulders fall again, somehow soothed by the noise.

        “Hey, hey, hey, it’s okay. Look, the kid must’ve gone by while I was at Grillby’s. If that’s the case, there's only one road outta here, and it’s that way.” He pointed his finger bone, they were called phalanges you think you remember now, down a path you saw glow abnormally. “With those short legs of theirs, they couldn’t have gotten far.” You nod, setting a hand on your heart to try and make it calm again.

        It was going to be okay. Frisk, like Sans said, couldn’t have gotten far. You weren’t going to lose them again, it was going to be okay.

        It was going to be okay.

        “___?” You jump a bit, looking down to Sans, who had gone onto his tippy-bones to peer at your face with knitted brows. “You going to be okay goin’ off alone? I guess I can always lead you out of Waterfall, or at least until you see the kid again...” The idea this lazybones was offering to walk with you made you smile, but you shook your head.

        “You have important work, right?” You gesture to the telescope with a smirk. “Plus I... They’re my sibling and I was the one who scared them off, I have to be the one there for them.” Sans nods and shrugs, finding your words familiar.

        “Be safe, and make sure you find the kid.” He then pauses. “‘Cause Paps would be pretty sad, y’know.” He looks away from you and you can’t help but snort.

        “Right. Just Paps, huh?” The skeleton keeps his eyes away. “Well... thanks, Sans.” You lean down to the small guy and give him a brief, but strong, hug. You couldn’t really think of a way to convey how much his simple presence meant to you. In just a couple words he had calmed you down and quenched your fears like it was nothing, without even realizing what he had done himself.

        When you let go you pat his skull and then swivel on your heel heading towards the way he pointed.

        Immediately you are met with neon blue waters and glowing echo flowers scattered around. This probably wasn’t the field Frisk mentioned earlier, but it was pretty enough that you kept catching yourself slowing down to take it in.

        Your phone rang just when you sped up your walking again.

        “Hello?” You hoped that it would be Frisk using some monsters phone.

        “HELLO!” You swallow a sigh. “THIS IS PAPYRUS.” You didn’t get much of a chance to respond. Paps talked a mile a minute over the phone. “REMEMBER WHEN I ASKED ABOUT THE CLOTHES OF THE SMALL HUMAN?  WELL, THE FRIEND WHO WANTED TO KNOW… HER OPINION OF YOU BOTH IS VERY… MURDERY. WELL, WORRY NOT DEAR HUMAN! PAPYRUS WOULD NEVER BETRAY YOU OR FRISK! I AM NOT A CRUEL PERSON. I STRIVE TO BE COMFORTING AND PLEASANT. PAPYRUS! HE SMELLS LIKE THE MOON.”

        Wha- The moon?

        “SO, BECAUSE OF MY INHERENT GOODNESS… I TOLD HER FRISK WAS NOT WEARING A FADED RIBBON! EVEN THOUGH YOU TOLD ME THEY WERE. INSTEAD, I MADE SOMETHING UP! I TOLD HER THEY WERE WEARING… A VERY DARK BLUE AND PURPLE ONESIE!” You froze. “IT PAINED ME TO TELL SUCH A BOLDFACED LIE. I KNOW THEY WOULD NEVER EVER WEAR A ONESIE COLORED THAT WAY, BUT THEIR SAFETY IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN FASHION. DANG! I JUST WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH EVERYONE…”

        “Wait Papy-!” _click_.

        Your hand is shaking so much you almost drop the phone. Papyrus he- how did he not- that idi-! Your hand runs aggressively through your hair, pulling at it harshly, and cutting your mean train of thought off. In the dark of Waterfall, the light blue and magenta striped onesie _would_ be dark blue and purple! He practically told this woman even more of a description than just a faded ribbon!

        You shot forward in a run, trying to catch up to wherever Frisk had ventured. You had to find them, soon. If you didn’t and something happened...If something happened…

        You brain went blank as you skidded around a corner, almost right off the edge and into the duly lit water. It was no longer glowing at this point, but calm and blue grey. For a moment, you swore you saw something yellow peek up out of the water, but you were already passing through the opposite doorway to really register it.

        What finally got your attention and made you pause was a lone stature under a spotlight. It must’ve been a crack that let in light from the surface, because it also let in drops of water. It could’ve been rain, but you weren’t sure. Whatever it was, it made you a bit sad seeing the wet stature look so gloomy in it’s forever hunched over form. Another thing that caught your attention was that the base of it was dry, like it was protecting something….

        In curiosity, you walked off from the statue and over to a bin of umbrella’s. Taking a dusty green one, you move back and prop it up on the art, shielding it from the rain.

        Immediately the hall is filled with soft music, emitting from a music box you see in the arms of the hunched form. You smile, staying there to listen to the soft melody before continuing on.

        Grabbing your own dusty green umbrella upon noticing that the later part of the hall has water dripping constantly, like rain, with cracks even large enough to come down like water falls.

        Walking through was like walking through the streets at night while it rained back home. The only difference was the lack of light from street lamps and the moon, along with the nosiness of an entire city, being replaced with the soft music of a drying statue and the glow of stones in the ceiling.

        At the end, you’re met with a tallish ledge. Of course, it was actually pretty short compared to you, but you weren’t sure you could get over with the umbrella in hand. Closing and placing it into another convenient bin, you heave yourself up and onto the ledge. Could Frisk have gotten over this by themselves..? Maybe you were going the wrong way…

        But there wasn’t another way, was there. Not to the extent of your knowledge at least. Plus, Sans said there was only one way.

        You trudge forward.

        This time you’re met with another floor of dusty blue wood. With every step you take it creaks underneath you, making you feel like it wasn’t completely solid.

        It’s, terrifyingly, quiet as you make your way across, trying to find the doorway to the next room.

        The longer you walk, the more you swear you hear the beginning of that song that had pounded in your ear when you ran from those spears. The louder the tune grows, the more scared you become. Soon, you’re running in the direction of the song.

        When you skid to the halt, the music has stopped. Luckily, or sadly, you don’t need to hear it to find where to go, because you can now see where it spawned from.

        The large beast in armor is towering in front of Frisk, who’s shaking in their boots at a dead end. As the suit takes a threatening step closer, you’re running again.

        You’ve run too much today.

        You dive for the kid just as you hear the all too familiar sound of spears crashing through wood. The kid looks stunned, but doesn’t hesitate to grab at you when you wrap your arms tightly around them.

        The reunion is short lived because you feel your heart drop to your gut as the sensation of falling overcomes you.

        Except it’s not just a feeling, because you really are falling into darkness with Frisk curled in your arms, you holding onto them and facing your back down so you can take the brunt force of the drop.

       ...

        You and Frisk… really shouldn’t fight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update is short lived  
> Hopefully I can get a very long chapter 7 up soon after this..  
> But i'm not sure. School during the week is packed with stuff and this weekend I SHOULD be doing work too but...  
> It's as if the more I update this story, the more I get to read it, and I kinda really wanna see where this goes cx


	7. Dummy Chapter

        You hope waking up in golden flower beds after falling from perilous heights won’t become a habit of yours. Especially if it involves being in pain every time.

        It took you a moment to regain full consciousness, taking you even longer to remember you could move. Sitting up, you’re met with a waterfall that crashes, surprisingly, gently into the pool you sat in the middle of. The golden flowers were growing under you, somehow. Looking closer they seemed to have created their own float by tightly weaving their roots together and growing in odd layers. It was as sturdy and just as unmoving as the wooden planks you stepped onto. You didn’t want to have to get in the water just yet since it probably came from the direction of Snowdin, and you weren’t ready to deal with hypothermia on top of all the rest of your worries.

        Were you… forgetting something?

        You glance around the area. There’s nothing around except for the floating bits of garbage and heaps of trash-

        Where was Frisk?

        You had almost forgotten you had finally found, and grabbed, the kid just before the fall. If you had them in your arms… why weren’t they with you?

        You feel panic begin to rise in you as you jump off of the dry wood to splash down into the thigh high water. You begin searching in the water, soaking your arms and chest as you try to scoop up anything out of your sight. The kid hadn’t drowned, had they!?

        “______!” The scratchy voice, that honestly sounded like sweet music to your ears, piped up from behind. Your heart swelled as you whipped around and grabbed the wet, but warm, bundle up in your arms.

        “Frisk!” You all but scream, hugging them as if they’re the only thing holding you together. Which was pretty true at the moment. “I-I thought-”

        “Its-...” They winced. “Okay,” They make out, hugging you tightly around your shoulders. They sound so strong, using their vocal strings that had grown rusty from the sparse use, but you could feel them shaking on the brink of tears.

        “I’m sorry-” You blurt, pulling away but keeping their dripping form in your arms. “I shouldn’t have yelled at you or-or pressured you like I did,” They shake their head. Now you really can see the tears forming at the corner of their eyes.

        “ _It’s my fault. You were right. You deserve to know because you’re my sister, but also because I dragged you into this. I want to tell you. I need to tell you. I’m just...scared…_ ” You nod, curling an arm under their legs to hold them up so you could sooth them with running your free hand through their hair.

        “It’s okay. You don’t have to tell me right now. In fact, you should wait until you’re ready, when we get home again.” They nodded slowly, sucking in a deep, shaky breath to help them hold back tears. Then, with a blinding smile, they shifted and pulled something from over their shoulders.

        It was your bag, it must’ve fallen off of you during the fall, and a... baseball bat?

        “Thanks kid but… what’s this?” They help you slip on the backpack without having to set them down, and then they present the chipped, wooden bat like they were holding a trophy. They looked so proud.

        “ _You left yours back at the Ruins, remember? I found this in a trash pile over there,_ ” They waved their hand somewhere off to their side, in the direction of a lot of dripping debris. “ _I know you really liked that bat and…_ ” They paused, looking down. Immediately you see it as a sign of guilt.

        “Hey, hey hey,” You say, dipping a hand under their chin to being their eyes up to meet yours. “It’s not your fault I decided to throw the thing down as a statement,” Their lips twitch up. “Plus, it was pretty old anyway. I was thinking about getting a new one and…” You trailed off as you cradled the kid closer to you in one arm, using the other to take the bat they held and give it an experimental swing.

        “ _You don’t have to use it,_ ” They hurriedly sign when they see you eyeing the chipped bat critically. “ _Just saw it and thought you might want it. It was thrown away for a reason so-_ ” Your face splits into a grin, surprising Frisk.

        “Not use it? This is awesome! I don’t know how anyone could throw this thing away…” You give it one more hearty swing before sliding it in the same place on your bag where your original bat used to occupy. You imagine the spot is happy being filled again.

        “ _Hey,_ ” Frisk signs just after you turn and begin to shift through the deep water, careful with your footing as you make your way between the piles of rubbish. There was only one way for you to head, behind you being a dead end and on either side moist cave walls and colorful broken down plastic and metal.

        “Yeah?”

        “ _Up ahead is…_ ” Their hands pause, you notice that they’re shaking, along with the rest of their body, and you curse that there was nothing to dry them with. You would sacrifice your shirt, but it was just a sopping wet. “ _There’s someone who’s going to attack you._ ”

        “Who? Another one of your friends?” Frisk’s hands don’t move again, and they just frown. You raise a brow, confused at their confusion. Why would the kid question if the monster was their friend or not? Was it… something to do with what the kid wouldn’t tell you? Probably. You made sure not to ask about it this time.

        “Nn!” The kid wiggles in your arms, pointing out to a damaged cooler you almost walked right by. They try to drop from your grip, but you hold tight. The water was deep, coming up to your thighs, and you ponder if Frisk swam through here the first time. Anyway, you didn’t want the kid anymore wet that they were. Your eyes were still searching for a towel or blanket to dry them with as you step up to the floating cooler and open it.

        Inside you find two packets of astronaut food.

        “Oh my gosh! I remember these!” You say, holding the packets close so you can try and read the small font. “Whenever we went out, I used to force dad to-” You stop, catching your words too late. Frisk tilts their head, but you shake it off, the once happy feeling immediately leaving and letting a cold one sink in.

        You put the packets in your bag and continue forward.

        Quickly, you see an exit. You guess it’s an exit by it being the only way out of the waterfall pool. It ramped right out, looking dry and a little warm. The pitch back opening brought relief to your drenched form- something which, in any other context, wouldn’t.

        “Oh look, a dummy,” Commenting offhandedly, you gesture to you plush dummy that you walk by, just a couple feet from the exit. “Maybe it knows the dummy Toriel has-”

        The sudden, threatening music that engulfs you clogs the rest of your words in your throat. You hear the water splash behind you, and when you spin and look, the dummy is gone.

        “Hahahaha....” You whip back around to come face to face- face to.. Cloth? Face to possessed ghost eyed dummy? Either way, the floating dummy before you was no longer the dormant one you had just commented on. “It’s just like you to run away!” It’s ghostly eyes, which had appeared on it around the same time it because florescent orange, narrowed done onto you and Frisk.

        “It… is?” You ask weakly.

        “...Yes!” He, you suppose it’s a he by the male voice, yells back. “I am a ghost that lives inside a dummy. My cousin used to live inside a dummy, too. Until… You two came along!” You pull Frisk closer, disliking how the mouthless dummy was shouting. “When you both talked to them, they thought they were in for a nice chat… but the things you said…! Horrible. Shocking! UNBELIEVABLE! It spooked them right out of their dummy!”

        “Wait… so you really do know the dummy at Toriel’s?” Frisk pinches your arm, trying to get you back onto the dangerous situation at hand. You were still trying to process the idea of dummy cousins, though.

        “Humans!” You blink, pointing a finger you you and the kid. “I’ll scare your souls out of your bodies!” Quickly, without much thought, you push Frisk into a pile of garbage before hurrying back to the open area that the dummy confronted you in. He looks bewildered at your action, but it was too late for him to go back now. You think you hear Frisk call for you, but the all too familiar feeling of your soul being ripped out from it's home inside of you makes you shiver, and the world around you seems to black out and go void. Sadly, you had gotten somewhat used to it, but the emptiness and anxiety that it gave in return still shook you.

        The mad dummy blocks Frisk’s and your way.

        “Hey,” You decide to talk, before you unsheathe your new-old bat.

        …

        He doesn’t seem much for conversation. This annoys both of you.

        “Pitiful. Pitiful! PITIFUL!” You scoff, but your glare doesn’t last as your attention is dragged to the much smaller dummies that seems to pop up around you. You squeal as balls of… something come shooting towards you. Luckily, they’re somewhat easy to dodge.

        Then, with a stroke of genius, you slip your baseball bat and take a swing at one of the scribbles, which you’ve decided to call them.

        “Owww, you DUMMIES! Watch where you’re aiming your magic attacks! Don’t let her hit them!” You blink, and then give the mad dummy a look. Magic?

        He notices your eyes on him. He looks like he’s begun to sweat.

        “Hey! You! Forget I said anything about magic!” You snort, which seems to make him start going more red than orange. “I’ll defeat you and take your soul! And then that smaller human’s!”

        You narrow your eyes and send a couple more scribbles his way.

        Like you’d let this dummy anywhere near Frisk that easily.

        “I’ll use your soul to cross the barrier! A-And I'll stand in the window of a fancy store! Then everything I want will be mine!”

        “I thought you were fighting me because of your cousin?”

        “H-Huh? Yeah, I guess that’ll avenge them… What was their name again?”

        “Seriously?”

        “Whatever. Whatever! WHATEVER!”

        Mid side-step you momentarily forgot that you’re still in deep water, and stumble over your feet. A scribble plows into your exposed side and you crumble down into the pool. You gasp-

        Cold water rushes into your lungs.

        You scramble to your feet, quickly. You were still fighting, your soul still exposed to the mad dummy, but the violent coughing overtaking you, trying to get the water out of your system, couldn’t let you concentrate. Three more scribbles slam into you, almost making your knees buckle. You successfully dodged a couple, and even attempt a swing at one, but it’s no use. Another hits the back of your head and your vision, for a terrifying second, goes black. You flail, and somehow hit scribbles into the mad dummy. This, luckily, gives you time to feed air into your lungs and to regain your senses.

        “Hey guys!” The dummies that had been disappearing under the water and then popping up in different places to attack all shot up, looking to the dummy that had called them. “Dummies. Dummies! DUMMIES! Remember how I said NOT to let her hit those at me? Well… FAILURES!” All eyes of the many smaller dummies bug out of their heads. “YOU’RE FIRED! YOU’RE ALL BEING REPLACED!” They sink into the water, and for a split second, you feel relief of the battle finishing wash over you.

        It’s immediately denied as the sound of mechanical gears whirring to life echo around the room.

        “Now you’ll see my true power: relying on people that aren’t garbage! Dummy Bots! Magic missiles!” Five dummy’s, that shine as their metal reflect the water under then, slowly raise up in a neat row. You purse your lips and watch as their chest opens, firing out, from what the mad dummy said, missiles.

        They follow you when you leap out of the way, trying to dodge. You do another tight turn, but they all follow- actually, they don’t. After doing one circle around them, a red light, that had been beaming brightly and making the water and cave walls glow a sickening red, turn off and they fly off in whatever direction they were flying originally.

        “Dummy bots! Try again!” More spring up around you, and fire quicker than the ones before, but you’re able to slip around them, circle them, and have them somewhat aim at the mad dummy.

        You had gotten used to the cold water constricting your legs, and it had become a little bit easier for you to dash around.

        “Dummy bots! You’re awful?”

        “Or maybe i’m just too good!” You shout, beaming as you side step more missiles and twirl around them. As more dummy bots popped up and fired, you continued leaping around, spinning around them, a smile growing on your face. It felt like you were dancing, and with the upbeat music sounding from the Dummy, you had more bounce to your step.

        “Dummy bots! Final attack!” At this, it seems close chaos breaks loose. The regular dummies come flying at you out of nowhere, missiles are still seeking you out, and once those regular dummies hit you, it became a slippery slope as it caused to to fall into others.

        However, you make it out okay. As the scene settles, you take a deep breath and let it out with a sigh as you set you hands on your knees.

        “N-no way…” The mad dummy mumbles to himself, staring at you amongst the mess of dummies, stuffed and made of metal alike. “These guys are even worse than the other guys..! Who cares. Who cares! WHO CARES! I DON’T NEED FRIENDS!” You look up just in time to notice he had conjured a magical, floating, knife.. “I’VE GOT KNIVES!”

        Everything you had faced so far was, on some level, magical. From Flies, to fireballs, to magic missiles, when it hit you it hurt, but disappeared. You were pretty much positive a knife wasn’t going to be like that.

        He threw it, and you blink as the aim was so bad you didn’t even have to move out of the way.

        “I’m...Out of knives.” You sigh in relief. “BUT IT DOESN’T MATTER!” His dummy head had turned completely red as he begins flailing around in the air. “YOU CAN’T HURT ME AND I CAN’T HURT YOU! YOU’LL BE STUCK FIGHTING ME….” He suddenly freezes. “Forever. Forever! FOREVER!” You frown as he begins shaking again. He’s flying everywhere at this point, stuffing from him raining down like snow.

        That's when you notice something else began to come down.

        The mad dummy is hit with the big drips, and he flinches at every one.

        “Wh...What the heck is this!? Acid rain!?” He takes a long look at you, and then tilts his head away pompously. “Oh, forget it! I’m outta here!” He then sinks slowly under the water, his music finally muffled, and then entirely gone.

        “....Sorry…” The soft voice grabs you, and before you now floats a ghost-

        But, haven’t you seen this ghost somewhere before?

        “I interrupted you, didn’t i? As soon as I came over, your friend immediately left…” His airy voice wavered, like on the brink of tears. “Oh no...You guys looked like you were having fun… Oh no… I just wanted to say hi… Oh no….” He starts to fade.

        Your soul gently returns to your body and you feel whole again.

        Seeing and hearing the sights and sounds of the waterfall pool brings relief to you. Specially, the lack of music.

        “Well...I’m going to head home now…” The ghost says softly, watching the way you slipped your bat into your bag with a roll of your wrist. “Oh...Umm….feel free to “come with” if you want, but no pressure. I understand if you’re busy. It’s fine… No worries… Just thought i’d offer……”

        “Nabstablook!” You suddenly blurt, the name coming to you at the last possible second. The mid disappearing ghost came back into existence.

        “Y-yes…?”

        “Oh! Uh...It...It’s nice seeing you again!” The ghost freezes up, looking surprised beyond words. You’re sure of a ghost could blush, he’d be a tomato at the point.

        “Oh….Th-thank you….” Quickly, he floats away.

        You turn to where you had hidden Frisk, your body beginning to pant as it tried to pull air into your small lungs. The exhaustion from the battle was suddenly on you.

        “ _Are you okay?_ ” Frisk signs, looking over you from the trash pile you had thrown them behind before the battle.

        “Fine, fine, fine.” You say between heavy breaths. It doesn't convince them, but it does for you- a little. Something about saying “fine” over and over bought fake hope in the words. You had to be fine for Frisk, so you would be. It was simple.

        “So, you choose kid. Go hang with Blooky or continue on?” Though you preferred to check up on the tearful ghost you, again, like the majority of the time, put the decision with the kid. It was their odd resetting ability that got you here with them, and you didn’t want to step in and ruin too much.

        “ _Ghost!_ ” They sign, with no way to say Napstablook. Before you can wade over to Frisk, they’ve jumped into the cold water. You scoop them up with a huff. Once again they were a dripping mess.

        “You’re just asking to get sick, bud.” They snicker, balling up in your arms. Though they don’t sign it, you know that they’re freezing and trying to find warmth against you. However, you were not a good heat source as you were still covered in freshly sprayed water yourself. You cradle the child as you walk farther up, coming to a golden star sparkling before you, and Nabstablook hovering just beyond.

        “Hey...My house is up here...in case you want to see… or in case… you don’t…” The ghost takes the middle pathway while you move your eyes back down to the save star.

        After the fight, you feel a calming tranquility. The promise of visiting Nabstablook fills you with kindness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's back-  
> THE BAT!  
> Also me. I'm here too.


	8. Clam Down... You're Okay

        You really liked Nabstablook. The shy, quiet little ghost had invited you and Frisk into his home, showed you his music he had made, tried to feed you ghost food, and even offered some ghost towels to dry both of you. Of course, neither you or Frisk could eat the food or use the towels, but the sentiment was still there, and you both appreciated it very much. Though you still had a shirt that stuck to you because of the water, and uncomfortable jeans on, you did feel refreshed. The weariness you were feeling after the battle with the mad dummy was washed away when Napstablook invited you to lay down with him and feel like trash (a family tradition he had explained).

        It was a nice change.

        You and Frisk had to say goodbye to Napstablook when you remembered that you both still had a quest to do. You both were trying to save the monsters in the underground quickly. You had jobs and college to keep up with to make sure Frisk could be cared for, and you also had a half sentient mother to watch over back on the surface. Though.. If you didn’t have to worry about anything like that, you would’ve basked in how beautiful, amazing, and different this place that the monsters called home. It was like… while you were there, you didn’t have to face your version of reality; like this place was a dream.

        “So Frisk,” You prompt after the two of you had been walking for a long while. You’re traveling through a dark, very dark, room that only had neon glowing trees and grass to help guide you. It was like following the stars, but in grass and flower form. “Do you know who the armored guy is, chasing us?” The kid hummed as they skipped in front of you. Then, as they touched one of the plants to relight your path, they turned around to nod and sign.

        “ _That’s-_ ” They then freeze, their face contorting.

        “They’re…?”

        “ _U-n-d-y-n-e,_ ” Frisk spells out.

        “Undyne?” They nod. “Wait...I’ve heard that before….”

        “ _Papyrus said it earlier,_ ” You nod, recalling the eery memory of Papyrus “selling you out”. When his voice was quiet, and wavering, and not at all loud and happy like always. Though, later, he tried to save you and Frisk from the soldier’s wrath, the memory still made you shiver. You hoped you’d never hear Papyrus that quiet ever again.

        “Do they... Change? Because right now it doesn’t seem like the whole… pacifict thing is going to work on them.” The kid didn’t even flinch at your words, which surprised you. They had done so much to convince you in the beginning to not hurt any of the monsters, even if they were trying to take either of your _souls_. It was never like you were out to hurt them, but you were sure self defense was a thing, along with the fact that you wouldn’t let anyone- human or monster- mess with Frisk. Yet, you had stayed true to your promise with the kid. But...Shouldn’t they be upset you had even proposed the idea of backing out of it to get past this Undyne character?

        The path gets darker as you two walk, and soon the flower that Frisk had used to light the way had disappeared.

        Suddenly, you run into a wall.

        You stumble back, rubbing at your nose as your face flushed in embarrassment. You’re happy it was so dark that no one could’ve seen. However, you do hear Frisk snickering. You give them a look, but then notice something blue to your side. You raise a brow, and reach out, forging glaring at the amused kid.

        Your fingers brush across a soft blue petal, sparking it to glow brighter and show that it was one of those echo flowers you had seen in the fields earlier. You hold a finger up to Frisk, who was bathed in the bright light, and lean closer to listen in excitement.

        “..Behind….you…”

        Light fills the cavern and you whirl around, your heart in your throat as you’re faced with the looming suit of armor called Undyne. You try to spot a way out, but you and Frisk had walked right into a dead end, that this guy had taken full advantage of.

        You swing your bat out, pushing Frisk quickly behind you. You don’t think a measly bat could hold up to the flying blue spears Undyne threw, but you’d put up a hell of a fight.

        They take a threatening step forward.

        “Seven,” Echo’s out a muffled voice that is just as metallic as the clunky metal suit. “Seven human souls. With the power of seven human souls, our king… King Asgore Dreemurr… Will become a god. With that power, Asgore can finally shatter the barrier. He will finally take the surface back from humanity, and give them back the suffering and pain that we have endured.” They take another step, and you get ready for whatever is about to happen, your muscles tensing. “Understand, humans? This is your only chance at redemption. Give up your soul… Or i’ll tear if from one of your bodies.” The suit of armor then crouches for a split second, conjuring a blue spear in their hands, and then begins sprinting your way.

        In instinct, you shove Frisk out of the way, giving you no time to move yourself out of the way. Just as the idea of moving your bat to block begins to form, the seaweed covering the wall to your right ruffles and a yellow, armless, small monster pops out, stopping Undyne mid-step.

        “Undyne! I’ll help you fight!” The monster, who you remember seeing at the beginning of Waterfall, looks from the towering suit of armor, to Frisk, and then to you. The flicker in their eyes show that they recognize Frisk, but surprisingly they give you a look as if they know you too. Their eyes flicker between all three of you before it seems it dawns on them what situation they had just jumped into.

        "Yo! You did it!” Or... not. “You found your sister and Undyne is _right_ in front of you! You got front row seats to the fight.” You purse your lips, looking from the monster kid to Frisk, who gives a silent sigh. “Wait.. Who’s she fighting?” The spear in the suit of armors hands dissipates and they replace it with the monster kids spike, pulling them off like a mother would by gripping their child's ear. “H-Hey! You aren’t gonna tell my parents about this, are you?” Then, they’re gone, and the tension floods out the room with them.

        “That was… interesting.” Frisk nods, giggling as they made grabby hands up at you. You smirk, picking them up and setting them on your shoulders as you begin to back track. Luckily, it seems the line of wall actually gave way to another path of glowing grass, and not just void like you had originally thought.

        You ignore the fearful thoughts about what Undyne had said that swam through you mind like a violent school of fish, and instead busy yourself with messing with Frisk and looking at the small patch of Echo flowers that crowd your walkway to another part of the labyrinth of Waterfall.

        Again you’re faced with more pale wooden bridges which seemed to be the theme of Waterfall, other than, of course, waterfalls and water in general, but this one seemed more stable; new. At least, the main path of it did. There was a very old, rickety part branching out to the right that had somewhat fallen and looked much too dangerous for anyone of any size to touch it. Even a fly would upset it.

        You’re about to get safely to the other side, onto solid ground, but a soft voice calls for you to stop and turn around.

        “Yo!” The monster kid is back, and Frisk makes a noise that tells you they want to put them down.

        As soon as your siblings is down on the bridge, the monster kids begins to come closer until he is standing just in front of Frisk.

        “Yo, I know i’m not supposed to be here, but… I wanna ask you something.” Frisk nods. “...Man, i’ve never had to ask anyone this before...Umm… Yo… You’re human, right? Your sister too?” He nervously laughs, looking from side to side, refusing to meet Frisk’s eyes.

        Your kid nods.

        “Man! I knew it! ….Well, I know it now, i mean…” He then pauses, down casting his eyes and kicking at something with his foot. His yellow cheeks were going a vermillion. “Undyne told me, uh, “stay away from those humans.” So, like, I guess that makes us enemies or something. But I kinda stink at that,” His eyebrows dip, and he looks almost on the brink of tears. And, as if it was Frisk about to cry, you have the inkling to go and hug the monster kid. Slowly, he meets Frisk eyes. “Yo, saying something mean... Please?”

        “ _No,_ ” Frisk signs, along with shaking their head.

        “Yo, what? So...So I have to do it?” He then takes a deep breath. “Alright then… here it goes… Yo, I...I hate your guts.” He then frowns heavily and uses his sweatered shoulder to rub at something about to falling from his eye. “Man, I’m such a turd. I’m...I’m going to head home, now.” Slowly, he starts to back up, and Frisk takes a step forward to stop him. Their outstretched hand seems to be the breaking point, because the monster kid spins around and begins to sprint away-

        But his balance fails him, and he falls onto to the broken bridge. A loud snap echos out, and you see the whole structure begin to tremble.

        “Yo, w-w-wait! Help! I tripped!”

        Then, multiple things happen. At the same time you see Frisk begin to run forward, going to save their friend from falling, you watch Undyne appear on the other side of the bridge, looking ready to attack.

        “Frisk!” You call, also running forward. You don’t hesitate to drop to your knees and help Frisk pull up the kid.

        Once his feet touch safe, stable bridge, he looks between you two in awe, and then, takes a serious look as he runs around you and blocks Undyne.

        “Y….Y...Yo… Dude… If… If y-you wanna hurt my friends… You’re gonna have to get through me, first.” You slowly stand, wide eyed, looking between the suit of armor and the shaking tiny monster in front of you.

        Though you can’t see Undyne’s face, the way she begins to back away slowly makes it seem like she is just as surprised as you are; just as stunned. Once she’s out of sight, the monster kid turns around and smiles at you and Frisk, seemingly still shaken by falling and facing Undyne.

        “You, you two really saved my skin…” He then looks to Frisk and goes vermillion again. “Guess being enemies was just a nice thought...We’ll just have to be friends instead.”

        He blinks, looks around, and pales.

        “...Man, I should _really_ go home… I bet my parents are worried sick about me!” Just as he begins to walk off, he stops again. “Later, dudes!” He calls with a big smile, waving his tail, and then sprints off. You stare for a long time before silently reaching down and picking up Frisk again.

        “You’ve made a lot of great friends, Frisk,” You say, continuing to the other side of the bridge. The kid happily bounces on your shoulders before reaching a hand down to sign in your field of vision.

        “ _You like them, right?_ ” You laugh and nod.

        “Yeah. They’re pretty nice. In fact, all of the monster’s are. They’re.. Kind, once they get the fight in that they’ve been wanting against a human for so long.”

        Finally, after only a short distance of walking, you begin to realize that the once luke warm air of Waterfall that sometimes made you shiver was now causing sweat on the back of your neck. It was getting hotter and at the same time, darker. The large mountain of spiked rocks that stood before you cast a shadow because of the red light that poured out behind it. It seemed to be the entrance into another area, probably just as drastically different  from how Snowdin was to the surface or to Waterfall.

        Frisk had slipped down from your shoulders once again, and laced their tiny hand with yours, giving a determined look that set you on edge. Before you could enter, Frisk stopped you by pointing straight up. And, when you look, you spot the large suit of armor that had been following and attacking you two since you had entered Waterfall. She stood at the top of the mountain of rocks, over looking you and simultaneously the area beyond.

        “Seven,” Her voice booms, echoing in her helmet and around the cave. “Seven human souls, and King Asgore will become a god.” Slowly she turned around, her shadow looming over you. “Six. That’s how many we have collected thus far. Understand? Through your seventh and final soul, this world will be transformed. First, however, as is customary for those who make it this far...I shall tell you the tragic tale of our people. It all started, long ago…” She then pauses, the silence giving way to the loud thumping music that had chased you earlier in the caverns. The song has you pushing Frisk away, telling them to find a place to hide.

        “ _I can help!_ ” They sign as you take your bat out. “ _She’s really strong, like Toriel and Papyrus!_ ”

        “I know you can, Frisk. Look, you handled Papyrus, so imma fight her.” You give Frisk face, and for a moment they just stare.

        “ _But ____, You only fight monsters…_ ” You furrow your brows in confusion at the child's soft words.

        “No, you know what?” Undyne’s voice has the kid darting through the entrance that you had pointed to and you focusing on the royal guard. “Screw it! Why should I tell you that story when you’re about to die!?” She then lets out a warrior's cry as she rips off her helmet and chucks it your way.

        You jump to the side with a surprised yelp.

        “You!” She points, her long red ponytail flying in the wind- wind that shouldn’t be there since you were underground. “You’re standing in the way of everybody’s hopes and dreams! Alphy’s history books made me think humans were cool… With their giant robots and flowery swordsmen….”

        ...You are positive that there were no “flowery swordsmen” or “giant robots” in the history books at any point in time.

        “But you? You’re just a coward!” You ruffle, standing up straighter as you gloward at the woman. “Hiding behind that kid so you could run away from me again! And let’s not forget your wimpy goody-two-shoes schtick! Oooh! I’m making such a difference by hugging random strangers!”

        “Oi!” You shout, actually getting annoyed by her childish cooing. You were doing the whole schtick because Frisk wanted you to! If it wasn’t for the kid you.. You don’t know how you would’ve reacted to monsters jumping out randomly to attack you.

        “You know what would be more valuable to everyone? If you were dead! That’s right human! Your continued existence is a crime! Your life is all that stands between us and our freedom!” She raises her fist high, cackling. “Right now, I can feel everyone’s hearts pounding together! Everyone’s been waiting their whole lives for this moment! But we’re not nervous at all. When everyone puts their hearts together, they can’t lose! Now, human! Let’s end this, right here, right now. I’ll show you how determined monsters can be! Step forward when you’re ready!”

        You’re annoyed, but just snort and turn to touch the save star at your side. Maybe she was a royal guard, and was determined to steal your soul, but Frisk had gotten past her before, so you’d have no trouble. Plus, so far, none of the monsters had been too bad. A few bruises and scrapes, but nothing you couldn’t handle.

        “That’s it, then. No more running away! Here I come!” With a whoop she jumps off, aiming a spear at your head. Your soul rips from your body, flying up to meet her halfway.

        You’re forced into a fight, the eye-patch wearing fish woman now standing tall before you.

        “Engarde!” She swipes at you, with a shit eating grin, but she then furrows her brow as she stares at your floating soul. Something about it makes Undyne’s eye twitch, and she holds her hand up.

        Blue floating spears conjure up around her, and then shoot off, aiming directly for you.

        However, with how fast they come, your smirk only widens. You raise your bat and take a home run worthy swing at one, which flings it back towards Undyne, and then bounce the others off as if you were baby bumping a pitch.

        She growls your way, and then conjures up even more spears, and they move even faster.

        But you were once your baseball’s team main hitter. You could follow the spears movement easily with your trained eyes, and easily deflected them.

        “Is that all?” You taunt, and her fins flare on either side of her head. “You’ve been hounding me and the kid since we first got to Waterfall, and when you posed up on the mountain I thought there would be a challenge!” She screams, throwing more spears.

        Multiple nick your arms and face, but none fully pierce your flesh. What really annoyed you were the golden spears that you flip around on you at the last second.

        “I don’t know how you’ve gotten this far,” Undyne says, narrowing her eye. “You should’ve given up when I sent Papyrus after you!” You dart around one of the spears, taking another swing at one to see how close you could get it to Undyne.

        It was close enough that she had to roll out of the way.

        “Frisk handled Pap.” You grin. “Did you really think spaghetti and puzzle loving Papyrus would be able to kill a kid? Specially one as sweet as Frisk?” Undyne frowns, but she doesn’t disagree. “Look, why don’t you just let us by? S’not like you can hit me anyway,” This time, taunting her was not the best idea.

        A shadow spears in an odd shape at your feet. Following it up, you’re faced was a bundle of spears that were so tightly put together that there were way more than what the shadow made it seem at first. Undyne gives a glaring smirk at your look. As she fires them, you take a single step back, in hesitation, before you hold your bat out to defend. Surprisingly, you get though the majority of them with being stabbed through. This didn’t include getting a deep enough slice on your leg that had your knee falter at the pain.  

        You spin around to bounce away a golden spear when you’re met with the, suddenly, hovering face of Undyne. You don’t know when she ran around you so quickly and so quietly. She’s grinning toothily, her eye wide in pride. For a moment, you wonder why she looks so happy, because you can just easily duck around her, but then… then you feel it.

        Pain. Hot, throbbing pain in your chest.

        Slowly, numbly, you look down to see a spear, clenched tightly in Undyne's gloved hands, skewered through your pulsing green soul, and your chest. You open your mouth, but nothing sounds- except for a sickening gurgle. You look up, meeting Undyne’s eye again.

        “I. Hit. You.” She hisses quietly. You throw your hands out, your bat dropping to the ground, and curl them into her suits cold metal. You strain to breathe, her spear having to have gone threw one of your lungs.

        You blink, trying to wet your bulging eyes, to make them stop burning.

        And, abruptly, you’re no longer staring down a grinning Undyne, but staring at the warm light of the save star.

        You slowly look up, spotting the woman still at the top of the mountain, waiting for you to walk up to her for the battle to begin.

        …

        She had just killed you.

        You had died.

        You still felt the spear through your chest, burning, the blood gushing, the lack of air- suffocation… But looking and feeling, there was no wound. No red.

        Yet, as you stare at the woman, fear doesn’t fill you, you don’t go numb because you’re scared of her, instead, your blood boils.

        You had felt worse than that damn spear in your chest, because what you had went through? You hadn’t died after.

        Something lights up in you. You don’t what it is, because you’ve never felt it before, but whatever it is, you liked it. It gave you adrenaline, but also a clear mind, and even a dash of confidence. You took a deep, calming breath.

         _But ____, You only fight monsters..._

        That...Was right. You had thought, at first, that promising Frisk, before you both fell into the Underground, to not fight any of the monsters was weird. But, this is how you had always fought, isn’t it? You had always beaten up the monsters that preyed on your sibling. But these monsters? Down here? They weren’t _monsters_. You had met, seen, talked to, and mauled _monsters_ that were supposed to be human, and these so called “monsters”, here in the underground, weren’t that. Far from it. You had never branded a fist to someone who didn’t deserve it, so why would you now?

        “Listen up!” You yell out, swinging the bat up to point threateningly at Undyne. “Maybe you think everyone down here is hoping you murder another innocent lost child, but I don’t care what you, or any of them, want! I’m _Determined_ to make it past you, and to show you _Kindness_. Because that’s how I fight! And nothing you swing at me will stop that! So get ready, because I don’t think you’re ready for this.”

        During your fight with Undyne just now, you had been so peeved at her for hunting Frisk and you for so long that you had been more worried about trying to annoy her and 1-up her, than you were about trying to get past her.

        “Come at me, tall human!”

        The wind is howling.

        The music of Undyne’s soul is pounding in your ears.

        You’re filled with newfound Kindness as you step forward to attempt fighting Undyne once more. Hopefully, you don’t die this time.

        But… You’re confident you won’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO  
> THIS MIGHT BE A VERY BAD IDEA  
> BUT I CUT UNDYNE'S FIGHT IN HALF (as you read)  
> AND 9 WILL BE THE SECOND HALF  
> BUT  
> LIKE  
> WHAT I WANT TO DO MIGHT NOT WORK OUT  
> SO 9 MIGHT BE WEIRDLY SHORT  
> aaaaaaaaaaaha


	9. Run for Your Sole!

        The first time you had thrown a punch was back when you were ten, a year older than Frisk was currently. Unlike Frisk, you hadn’t matured as far yet, and acted your age while Frisk seemed to act much, much older. At ten, a teen, maybe about fifteen or so, standing a couple feet above you, suddenly started to pick on you. To this day, you don’t remember what he started to yell at you about, either because it was something stupid enough to forget, or scarring enough you blocked it out. As soon as he laughed, about to turn away with his friends, you snapped. You barreled into his gut, threw him down, straddled his chest, and let loose on his face. You had been ten, but that didn’t mean your tiny anger fueled fists didn’t hurt him any less. His friend threw you off him and they all ran. You took the tooth you knocked out of his jaw as a trophy and put it in a special box on your dresser. You’re sure you still have it somewhere around the house…

        The second time you threw a punch was less of a mindless blur of anger, and more of a calculated fight. After your first fight you strayed from violence of any kind, but this fight… You couldn’t hide from this one.

        You were thirteen when Frisk was born, and when you first saw a monster.

        She was a big, red faced girl. Her arms were more muscular than any of the other kids. She was popular, knowing how to box, being able to throw the majority of the boys over her shoulders, tall and rectangular... She was so… different that the kids who were so used to one version of “female” were awestruck with her. To you, at first, she was amazing. The brunette had become your role model. Yet...After school one day, having to stay after to collect notes from your science teacher because you had been absent the day before, you stepped out to see your so called “role model” towering over a crying coffee colored girl. The scene looked to you like your idol was helping the girl up.

        When she kicked her, you realized, with a sickening feeling, the opposite.

        This person, who looked so amazing and was so strong, was bullying someone right before you. You called her out, and in fear of being caught, she ran. Of course, not before telling you to meet her after school the next day.

        The news of a fight spread quickly, and the day passed just so. When you trudged out to the back of the school, shaking in your shoes, something came over you when you saw the coffee colored girl. She stood among the crowd of cheering students and with a big gulp of air, she flashed her best smile your way. She had a bruise forming on her cheek, and one that went under the collar of her shirt, but the big smile that split her face made your heart warm. She looked...safe, happy, and about to cry.

        You… had made that happen.

        You had saved her from having to speak out against the school's popular. You had made sure she wouldn’t be hit again. You could feel the kindness from her across the ring of students, and it gave you the confidence you needed to turn and stare down your idol.

        You went home with your first broken nose and a black eye.. But a second trophy to add to your box, and a new feeling in your chest that encouraged you. When you looked down onto the newborn’s crib, you told them that you’d protect them, and make them smile like you had done with that student. Frisk, just born, couldn’t respond, and just made gurgly baby noises as they wrapped their pudgy tiny hand around your finger.

        That day, you promised to never let anyone make that smile disappear.

        But also, you promised that you’d only fight monsters, and never let anyone go unnoticed. You’d fight the odds, no matter how much they were against you, because you’d never, ever, let the kindness in your heart, that the thirteen year old student, unbeknowingly, gave you, disappear.

        So, as you stared down the fight-ready Undyne before you, loud music thundering in your ears along with your own heart beat, only one thing came to mind: how were you going to not fight her?

        Undyne wasn’t a monster. She had taken the monster kid out of trouble every time he found himself between you, Frisk, and her, and all the residents of the underground always praised her for being their hero.

        You were going to, for now, and for Frisk’s sake, ignore the fact that she had killed you and hunted you both down. If you let that slide, again only for now, she wasn’t someone who deserved to get their ass kicked.

        So, how were you going to beat her, without fighting?

        You felt a poke in your side and you jumped, surprised to see a free floating spear gently bumping into you. You blink, batting it away.

        “What’re you-” Undyne groans. “Take it!” You stare up at her, since she had yet to jump down from her pedestal. You can still make out the glare on her face, though.

        “But...I have a bat.” You hold up the weapon. She raises an unimpressed brow and then jumps down. You throw yourself back, bat at ready, but no music is matching the beat of your pounding heart nor can you see your green soul floating in front of you.

        “Come’ere!” She commands and immediately you hurry over to her. You were dreadfully confused at what was going on. This was so different compared to the first time you two fought.

        She snaps her fingers and the spear from before floats over to her. She snatches it from the air and then pushes it against your chest. You violently flinch, you breath stuttering out. You didn’t want a spear or Undyne near your chest any time soon.

        The woman then grabs your bat and throws it somewhere over her shoulder.

        “Hey! I need that!” She snorts, rolling her eyes.

        “You’ll only need it if you survive me.” She give a shark toothed smirk. “And that’s low chance. Plus I’m only giving you this spear to give you a fair chance. That bat looked like you fished it from the garbage.” You purse your lips and avoid her stare.

        You take the spear in your first, feeling it warm under your touch. It pulsates once, like a heart beating, and then it goes still and you take your place far from Undyne.

        “No funny business, right?” You ask, eyes still on the glowing blue spear in your hand. “Like, you’re not going to make this disappear or something mid-battle?”

        “Hah!” She barks, obviously mad that you’d ever propose such a thing. Her ear fins flapped violently. “Who do you think I am?!”

        “Someone trying to murder my little sibling and me.” You respond immediately. You sigh at your own words. You weren’t trying to annoy her, you remind yourself, you were trying to not fight her.

        Undyne holds her spear out and you match the stance.

        “En Garde!”

        You soul tugs at your chest, slipping out into view as music begins to fill your ears. Once again, when Undyne catches the sight of your floating heart, she grimaces.

        “You have to face danger head on or you won’t last a second against me!” She laughs as she swings her arm, creating more spears in the air that come flying at you.

        You’re thankful for the weapon in your hands, even though it was a bit harder to handle than the baseball bat. It was balanced, and quite powerful. Sometimes if you swung it in just the right way it would cause the other spears to bounce off just with the force of the air behind it. Other times you had to dodge a spear that slipped past because, in comparison, it was much thinner than the baseball bat.

        You roll out of the way of Undyne as she swings her weapon down on you, only getting a millisecond to throw your guard up as a couple of spears came flying.

        “I don’t want to fight you!” You yell over the music. It’s loud and feels like it’s echoing in your chest.

        “For years we’ve dreamed of a happy ending!” She doesn’t yell. Or, her voice is the usual loud volume and she doesn’t raise it. You can hear her perfectly fine, even though you also know the music is much louder than her. “And now sunlight is just within our reach!”

        She flashes a menacing smile as she thrusts her spear, aiming for your head, that you duck and spin out of the way of. You forgo making your own strike and instead make distance between you both.

        “I won’t let you snatch it away from us!”

        That’s when you notice that the flying spears have disappeared. Undyne was focusing on closing the space between the two of you instead of firing.

 

So, how were you going to beat her, without fighting?

 

        As soon as your own thoughts come back to you, you spin around Undyne’s spear and bolt.

        How were you so slow? Of course the only way to not fight someone was to not fight them.

        The pathway that you had sent Frisk across before the fight broke out was warming as you ran across it.

        “Don’t run from me!” A spear flies past your head and you soul lurches around you to face Undyne. You give her a sly grin as you fake lunging at her, which she moves to block, only for you to turn around and start sprinting away again. “H-HEY!”

        Continuing down the path you quickly notice a gigantic, scrolling sign on the cave wall to your left. You try to make out the large, blearily red moving letters as you ran, but it ended up give you a headache.

        “Come back here you little punk!” A metal glove catches the back of your shirt and you breath skips as the collar constricts your throat. You stumble back, too off balance to deflect that spear that flies and slices into your waist. You rip yourself from the grip only to hear your cellphone go off. She pauses and you both make awkward eye contact. She then sneers but waves for you to get it.

        You nervously laugh as you answer.

        “HEY! WHAT’S UP!?” You pull the phone a little ways from your ear.

        “P-Papyrus?” You ask, eyes ghosting back to the impatient, foot tapping, armed woman behind you.

        “I WAS JUST THINKING…” You hear the excitement bubbling in his voice. “YOU, ME, LITTLE HUMAN, AND UNDYNE SHOULD ALL HANG OUT SOMETIME!”

        “Oh, really?”

        “I THINK YOU WOULD MAKE GREAT PALS! LET’S MEET UP AT HER HOUSE LATER!”

        “Um, Papyrus I don’t think-”

        “I HAVE TO GO COOK NOW, YOU KNOW, BECAUSE I AM THE GREATEST CHEF! NYEHEHEH!” The phone clicks as the skeleton hangs up on you. You take your time putting the phone back into your bag. You then throw eyes to Undyne, who’s raising a brow in question. You smile, nod, and then start running again.

        The pathway under your feet, which had been blue or purple while in Waterfall was steadily shifting into bright oranges stones and dirt. The path brightens in front of you.

        As you pass through a wall of thick heat that immediately creates sweat on your brow, something clasps around your wrist and yanks, the spear goes flying from your hand.

        You shriek in pain as your body is flung to the ground. You hear the clattering of metal behind you as dust erupts around your face.

        Then, there is silence. You grimace, trying to pull yourself off of the dusty ground, but your wrist is still trapped in a painful hold.

        “Armor...so...hot…” You turn your head, making sure not to rub yourself too much into the ground so you don’t inhale the orange, fine dirt. “But I can’t….Give up…” Undyne is next to you, collapsed on the ground. It seemed that she had grabbed you and accidentally pulled you down with her when she fell. She wasn’t getting up or letting go, though.

        “Mhmn.” You turn your head, once more, finally spotting a familiar and heart melting sight. Your little Frisk is stand in front of you, leaning down as they held a paper cup full water out towards you. You laugh, reaching your untrapped hand up to wipe at the sweat and dirt caked on your face.

        “Hey Frisk,” You say quietly, trying to give them a winner's smile. They return it as they shift over to help uncurl Undyne’s bruising grip from your wrist. You then take the cup of water Frisk hands you.

        You hesitate just as it meets your lips.

        Your eyes find the fish out of water.

        You sigh as you crouch down and hold the cup out, tipping it with satisfaction.

        As soon as the water pours over the woman’s face her eyes start to pry themselves open. As she slowly comes to, you give a look to Frisk. The kid, understanding, comes closer to help you pull the armed clad woman to her feet. Blearily she looks around, then down to you and the cup in hand, and even further down to the always smiling Frisk. Silently, with a look of confusion, she turns and leaves.

        Frisk grabs your eyes with quick waves of their hands.

        “ _I’m glad you’re okay,_ ” They sign. You smile even though you know, for a fact you really aren’t.

        “I’m happy that you are too. I told you I’d be fine.”

        You reach out to pet your siblings head but the movement of your dominant hand sends a bolt of painful electricity up your arm.

        Your wrist ripples in red-hot, burning pain when you shift it even the slightest bit. A ring of thick finger shaped bruises had already started to darken.

        You hide the pain with a forced smile and the quick switch of hands as you ruffle Frisks hair.

        Moving around the kid, you quickly find the glowing blue spear you had dropped earlier. Trying to pick the spear back up in that hand is fruitless, as it only causes more pain. You decide to wield it with your non-dominant hand, choosing to have some kind of defense, even a weak one, over nothing at all.

        For some reason, the food you ate from your bag would not help the pain. Though, it seemed to help the monsters you had fed in experiment, and it even helped Frisk, but for some reason it didn’t help you. It could be because you were not a monster that used magic, so the magic infused food, as Frisk explained all the way back in Snowdin, would not help you. Yet, how come it healed your very human little sibling?

        Either way, your dominant hand was out of commission.

        You wipe away the sweat beading down on your forehead with your arm, along with any dirt that was stuck, taking one last glance to where the red haired fish in suffocating armor had slipped away. Frisk was beaming, having not noticed your wound on your side or wrist yet, seeming content that you both had helped Undyne.

        You were still a bit annoyed. You’d never like to just trust someone after one meet up, and this “someone” had killed you, and heavily messed with Frisk. You had heard nothing good about her but from monsters that praised her for attacking human children, and Frisk, who had already gone through this whole story and had seen however Undyne had changed.

        So, unless Undyne comes out and saves Frisk’s life multiple times, and yours, and has a sense of humor, you were pretty set on never crossing her path ever again.


	10. Offishially No Longer Anemones

        Though you both had been chased into the Hotlands by Undyne, you were quickly dragged back to Waterfall by Frisk, who refused to continue on until you talked it out with the fish.

        Was...Calling her “the fish” offensive?

        …

        You decided immediately to stop degrading the walking, breathing, talking, thinking, and overall sentient woman to just “the fish”.

        “I just fought her, and I use “fought” loosely because I ran away the whole time.” You say as Frisk tugs on your good hand, your bad one quickly moved out of the kids reach when they reached out. “I think I should give her some space, even if Papyrus is super excited about it.” The kid, of course, ignored you.

        Basically, you hadn’t even said a single word about the phone call, which you had honestly forgotten about. Frisk, though, knew about it because, you assume, Papy had called them back when they were doing all of...this by themselves.

        You, of all people, were always up to giving people chances. You were just like that, even if the person didn’t deserve it. Obviously, Undyne, who seemed to pride herself on being a royal guard who saved the monsters, which was by stealing you or Frisk’s soul, wasn’t some bad person. She meant well…. For the monsters, at least. You don’t know how’d she’d handle seeing you and Frisk immediately after the incident. Plus, what about how’d you feel seeing her after all that? You didn’t tell Frisk, but Undyne had killed you and hadn’t looked upset in the slightest! Yeah, you reloaded (somehow. You were still confused to how it happened), but it didn’t change that in some weird parallel she had taken your life- brutally.

        Wait, had Frisk noticed the reset?

        You glance to the kid in front of you. They hadn’t looked disturbed in the slightest nor were they overly worried, so maybe the reloads were only remembered by the one who did it? The whole “Reset”, “Save”, and “Reload” thing confused you to no end.

        “I don’t remember seeing her house in Waterfall.” You say glancing around the area. It was quiet, only the gentle sounds of water flowing under your feet sounded. Though it was more of a white noise than anything else.

        “It was next to Napstablook’s.” They sign just as you both pass the turn to go to said spirits house. See, there was no way for Frisk to sign the name “Napstablook”, and it was way too long to fingerspell, so they used the sign for ghost, except backwards, which reminded you almost of tears falling.

        Turning, you both come up to, well, multiple things. Firstly, you immediately spy Papyrus, who’s waving his arms crazily in the air to gain your attention. Next you see the giant fish house behind him. It was...literally painted as and in the shape of a fish. A very angry fish. Then, to the left of it all, was a single dummy. You eyed it wearily as Frisk continues to pull you forward.

        “OHO! THE HUMANS HAVE ARRIVED!” Papyrus shouts once you’re close. Too close. He could’ve used that sort of volume when you and Frisk were still in the Hotlands and you would’ve heard him quite clearly. “ARE YOU READY TO HANG OUT WITH UNDYNE? I HAVE A PLAN TO MAKE YOU THREE GREAT FRIENDS!” However, just before he is able to usher you both inside, Frisks stops him. “LITTLE HUMAN?” You watch as the kid takes Papyrus gloves hand and pulls him off to the side. You give the smiling kid a look as they turn their back to you so they can secretly sign to tall the Skeleton.

        You still don’t know how all the monsters in the underground conveniently knew sign language. And Specifically ASL.

        “OH!” Papy barks, after the two are done...chatting. He then turns large sockets your way with a grin much larger than before. They both hurry back to you by the door. You raise a curious brow, even though you know neither of them are going to spill what they had just discussed.

        “OKAY! STAND BEHIND ME!” Papyrus says, nudging Frisk behind him so he can face the door. Yet, before he knocks, he looks over his shoulder at the both of you. “PSST.” You give him a look. “MAKE SURE TO GIVE HER THIS!” He hands frisk a bone tied with a red ribbon. “SHE LOVES THESE!”

        “She can probably hear him through the door.” You mutter.

        “I’m surprised we can’t hear her through the door.”

        Quickly the both of you smother your giggling as the front jaws- er, door, opens.

        “Hi, Papyrus!” You try not to be too obvious as you peek around the skeleton. “Ready for your extra-private, one-on-one training?”

        “YOU BET I AM! AND I BROUGHT FRIENDS!” He dips away, revealing you and Frisk. It also lets you fully take in Undyne.

        The woman is armorless and much smaller than her shiny outfit from before would let on. However, she was still quite thick. There was obvious muscle definition in her arms and her legs reminded you of the soccer players you argued with back in highschool over which team could use the field for practice. She was also taller than you, though not as tall as the seven foot skeleton.

        “Hi! I don’t think we’ve-” When he eyes leave Papyrus and find you and Frisk standing in front of her, her sweet voice abruptly cuts off.

        The glare is blood curdling.

        “Why don’t. You three. Come in?” Her voice is harsh and clipped. You and Frisk share a look before following her inside. You had a bad feeling about this visit…

        The house is surprisingly cozy. Instead of walls of armor or giant racks filled with sharpened weapons (something you’ve been imagining since Papyrus first mentioned Undyne’s home), it reminds you of well, you grandmothers. The floor is a pastel checker pattern of blue and yellow, the ways a tad darker blue with bubblegum pink dots. There were two carpets, both the same light mauve color, one by a window, the other under the dining table. This seemed like the main room, with the kitchen along the farthest wall and a piano off to the side. There was another door in the far back and you assumed this led to her bedroom.

        “HERE, UNDYNE. MY FRIEND BROUGHT A GIFT FOR YOU ON THEIR OWN!” Papyrus quickly waves for Frisk to trot up so they can hand the bone over. Undyne give it one look before taking it and walking to the kitchen drawers.

        “Thanks. I’ll, uh, put it with the others.” She say, sitting the bone in a literal pile of bow tied bones. Her favorite thing, huh, you muse. When she comes back over she props a webbed hand onto her hip. It was a bit odd to see her in such casual clothes, you think, after watching her chase you around while clad in thick armor. It’s just jeans, a black tank top, and red boots.

        “So are we ready to start?” She asks, looking more to Papyrus. Obviously they had arrangements before you and the kid were invited and you felt a bit bad barging in. Not like you could’ve helped it, though.

        “ACTUALLY,” Papyrus begins, dragging it out. “WHOOPSY DOOPSY! I JUST REMEMBERED!” You turn towards him, brow raised as her large hand comes to set of Frisk’s head. “I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM! YOU TWO HAVE FUN!”

        “Why’re you taking Frisk, then?” You ask, crossing your arms and sending your best impression of a mother’s heated stare. You vaguely think you must look like Toriel.

        “FRISK DOES TOO!” Then, with the finesse that only Papyrus could possess, he scoops the giggling Frisk up in his bony arms and literally jumps through the window.

        You can only muster a sigh and palm to your face.

        “So.” Looking up you’re met with a glare from the one eyed woman. “Why are you here? To rub your victory in my face? To humiliate me even further? Is that it!?” Undyne looked furious, and you felt like crawling into a hole.

        Actually, scratch that, you didn’t want to crawl and fall into any more weird holes.

        “No, I wouldn’t do that.” You say, trying to find the confidence and courage you had back when you were fighting her. Something about the warrior saying they lost, when all you did was run, didn’t seem fair. You mean, you definitely won in your damn book, but not in hers.

        “Then why are you here?” Then, before you can answer, her eyes go wide and she sneers. “Wait, I get it,”

        You don’t think she gets it.

        “You think that I’m gonna be friends with you, huh? Right?”

        Okay...maybe she kind of did.

        “I mean… yes?” You say, shrugging.

        “Really?” She barks out laughter. “How delightful! I accept! Let’s all frolic in the fields of friendship!” If you didn’t understand up to this point that her voice heavily dripped in crude sarcasm, her laughter abruptly cutting off “hinted” to it. She begins moving forward, using her height to her advantage as she looms over you. “Why would I ever be friends with you!?” She jabs a finger into you chest and your brow twitches. “If you weren’t my house guest, I’d beat you up right now! You’re the enemy of everyone’s hopes and dreams!” She pushes you. “I will never be your friend. Now get out of my house!”

        “Look,” You start, taking a step forward instead of back. “Why don’t you come out with me. That way we won’t have to worry about me being a house guest.”

        “Oho!”

        Just as she starts for you, you already making a grab for the spear of hers you still had, a sudden loud, very familiar, voice interrupts.

        “DANG! WHAT A SHAME…” Turning an unamused look to your side you spot, none other, than Papyrus. He’s ducking back into the window he’d jumped out of, sighing dramatically. “I THOUGHT UNDYNE COULD BE FRIENDS WITH YOU. BUT I GUESS...I OVERESTIMATED HER.” His eyes glide to Undyne. “SHE’S JUST NOT UP TO THE CHALLENGE.” He then looks down at something and then back up at you. “AND I GUESS YOU CAN’T KEEP PROMISES?” He then scurries off and you hear the familiar giggling of Frisk following him. You purse your lips, knowing the kid had told him to say that last bit.

        “Challenge!?” You jump at Undyne’s yell. “What! Papyrus! Wait a second…!”

        She runs to the window but the two trouble makers are long gone.

        “Darn it.” Then, slowly, she turns back around to face you with eyes burning. “He thinks I can’t be friends with you!?”

        She moves back across the room, right into your personal space once more. She’s laughing again.

        “What a joke! I could make friends with a wimpy loser like you any day! I’ll show him!” She then puts her hands on your chest, prodding you with her claws- er, nails. “Listen up, human. We’re not just going to be friends, we’re going to be...besties.” She hisses the word with so much excited contempt you shiver.

        Why had you let Frisk convince you to come here, again?

        “I’ll make you like me so much… You won’t be able to think of anyone else! It’s the perfect revenge!” You realize that Undyne might not be completely clear on the term “besties” and what that entails. Then again you’re pretty sure you’re not super clear on it means either. You didn’t have “besties” growing up.

        She smiles something sickeningly sweet.

        “Why don’t you have a seat?” You sigh, taking a long glance around the room before making your way to the single stool in view.

        You move to sit down but your side flairs up when you try to.

        “What’s that?” Her sudden question has you freezing up. Her footfalls are loud and intimidating as she stomps her way over to you. In a second your shirt is pulled up and you flinch, stumbling back.

        “What’re you-”

        “Why didn’t you heal yourself!?” Undyne angrily waves at the blood seeping through your shirt and the cut on your waist that was the source of the red. Now that she was prodding at it, the pain was back in full force. You remember getting it, Undyne being the cause, but the pain of your wrist must’ve outweighed it and you had forgotten.

        “I didn’t have anything to wrap it with.” Her look is dangerous.

        “Why didn’t you eat?”

        “It doesn’t work.” You frown, eyes leaving her burning stare. “The magic in the food doesn’t work the same way as it does with monsters…” When you look back up, Undyne is the one to avoid your eyes.

        Was she… feeling guilty?

        No way.

        “Stay here, can’t have my new bestie bleeding out.” She spins around, moving into the back door you had spotted earlier.

        When she returns, Undyne helps you sit at the dining table, sliding your bag off your shoulder to put at your feet. She also asks you to hold your shirt up. There was a bundle of bandages in her webbed hands, made out of cotton or some other kind of absorbent material.

        It’s eerily silent as she reaches around you a couple of times to pass the bandage strip between hands. You are trying to keep still as she works.

        When Undyne pulls back, looking over her work, she makes a ‘come hither’ motion with her hand.

        “Your wrist.” Your eyes go wide.

        “My- It’s fine it doesn’t-”

        “Oh shut it,” She rolls her eyes hard. She grabs your arm, making sure not to touch your wrist, and brings it into view. At the sight you can’t help but grimace.

        It wasn’t broken. You were sure because you could still move it. There was definitely something wrong with it though. It had turned a sickly yellow color, splotches of black and purple in the shape of sausages branding it. Even the slightest accent of blue veins creeped in and out of the wound like some horror film zombie bite makeup. Undyne pulls it, gently, closer to her and begins working once more.

        “Undyne,” You say once she’s done wrapping your wrist. It looked nice, professional even. In fact, better than most of the bandage wrapping you had gotten in the past. You were very familiar with having to get wounds wrapped by a doctor.

        She grunts with a raised brow, so you take that as your queue to continue.

        “Back when you cornered me and frisk, before the monster kid jumped out-” Guilt flashes over her features and she scratches the back of her head.

        “Sorry about that-”

        “No- well, I mean, thanks, but about what you said, about the seven souls and the barrier, what was that? Is that.. What’s really going on?” Undyne blinks, seemingly utterly dumbstruck that you were unaware of said “barrier” and “seven human souls”. She then takes a deep breath and rubs a hand down her face.

        “Look, I can’t be specific and technical like Alphys-”

        “Alphys?”

        “The royal scientist!” You decide to just nod along and not question the title of whoever Alphys was. “Do you even know the story about how the monsters got stuffed into the Underground?”

        “I.. I think. The whole war, right? Between humans and monsters. It’s a legend where i’m from.” Undyne snorts, rolling her eyes.

        “More like history! All of that really happened. But down here, there’s a way to solve it. The King promised us he would. He’s been working on it ever since we got trapped down here by you guys!” She pokes your forehead hard, but she’s grinning her shark like grin when she does, so you can’t help but stick your tongue out at her childishly. It gets a laugh.

        “So i’m guessing the way to solve it is seven human souls?” She nods, frowning. “And he has… six.” Again she nods. She stares intently at you, searching for something. “Is breaking the barrier that way the only way out of here?” She narrows her eye, and doesn’t nod. But you don’t need the confirmation. She found whatever she was looking for on your features, and she didn’t like it.

        “What would you like to drink?” She has the forced smile once again but your mind was already burying itself into your thoughts.

        Frisk never told you about this. They… hadn’t told you a lot of things. No mention of how the underground really worked, nothing about Asgore or the barrier, or souls. They also wouldn’t talk about the time they spent during the month they were gone before they reset to find you. Something was going on with the kid, and it was freaking you out. Frisk had never lied to you before, and now they were doing it every damn time you wanted answers.

        You wanted to know- you needed to. You wanted to know everything that was bothering them so you could take it all away. You wanted to be there for the kid, like you had been since their birth. It was your job. You, the older sister, the one who shielded them from their mother’s yelling, their father’s fists, from the reality of their broken family, from the violent bullies at school, from the shitty community of their neighborhood. You would take away all their pain and put it on your shoulders to carry, so why wouldn’t they just tell you?! You could handle it! You always had! Taking care of your mother, ignoring your father, suppressing memories, going to college, working three to four jobs, paying the bills, taking care of Frisk, being there for Frisk, putting Frisk first- you could handle being pacifistic to monsters who wanted to kill you both, protecting Frisk from harm, carrying them through snow and freezing water, hearing the truth about their resets, and you could handle opening a barrier.

        Yes. That’s it. You decided that if opening the barrier with a seventh soul was the only way to get Frisk home, the only way for them and their friends to escape, the only way to get Frisk to a real family that could love them fully, then you would be that seventh soul.

        “I think tea’ll be good,” You pipe up with a smile. Undyne doesn’t move for a second, and then smirks and stands up from her chair, hurrying over to the stove to start up the boiling water.

        The silence that follows is filled with Undyne truly mulling over something in her head as she critically looks you over, and you trying to calm your trembling hands as you tried to come with the terms of dying and giving up your soul for Frisk to be truly happy.

        The whistle of the pot brings relief to both of you. You move to stand, to help, but suddenly the table before you is broken by a large spear embedding into it’s center.

        You stare silently.

        It’s completely snapped in half.

        You slowly inch your stool away.

        “Uhm…” Undyne blinks slowly, eye flickering away from the slow turn of your head. “You’re hurt so just stay put.” You silently nod, watching as she pours the liquid and then walks over with a cerulean blue mug. “Here we are.” She goes to set it on the table, realizes it’s still in splinters, and then gingerly nestles it between your palms. “Careful, it’s hot.” Undyne then walks around to stand on the other side of the ‘table’.

        Wearily you stare into the brown liquid. For some reason, it’s still bubbling and boiling.

        “It’s not that hot!” Her hands slam on what’s left of her table. “Just drink it already!” You give her a dry look and make a show of taking a slurping sip. Immediately you pull it away though, feeling your tongue and lips burning.

        Other than your face melting, you really liked it.

        “It’s pretty good, right?” Her smile grows mockingly cheesy. “Nothing but the best for my absolutely precious friend!”

        You stare at her in mock horror.

        You can’t tell which is scarier. Undyne when she she stabbing you through with a spear, or being so sweet it’s venomous.

        “You know…” She begins slowly, eye not meeting yours. “It’s kind of strange you chose that tea.” You blink, tilting you head in question. “Golden flower tea…” Oh...Haven’t you heard something about a yellow flower before? “That’s Asgore’s favorite kind.”

        “Asgore...You mean the King?” She nods.

        “Actually, now that I think about it, you kind of remind me of him.” The giant smirk appears one more. “You’re both total weenies!”

        “I’m not a weenie.” You snap before you can help it and she laughs at you. She then shrugs.

        “Sort of.”

        Her eyes scan you, watching as you blow on your tea to cool it off. They find you wrist, along with the many other bruises or cuts visible. She wouldn’t know, but there were worse wounds hidden under your clothes. Undyne takes a shaky breath in before she looks down to her hands she’s fisted in her lap.

        “Y’know, I was a pretty hot headed kid.”

        “You?” You fake a gasp. “I don’t believe it.” You match her smirk from earlier.

        “Ha ha.” She dead pans. “I was. N’ once, to prove I was the strongest, I tried to fight Asgore. Emphasis on tried!” She snorted. Yet, the woman’s face was softening up as the memory was recalled. “I couldn’t land a single blow on him! And worse, the whole time, he refused to fight back! I was so humiliated… Afterwards, he apologized and said something goofy, like, “excuse me, do you want to know how to beat me?” I said yes, and from then on, he trained me. One day, during practice, I finally knocked him down. And I...I felt... bad. But he was beaming. I had never seen someone more proud to get their butt kicked! Anyway, long story short, he kept training me… And now I’m the head of the Royal Guard! So i’m the one who gets to train dorks to fight!” Her eye found it’s way to the window and her saucy smirk dwindled to a somewhat normal smile. “Like, uh, Papyrus.”

        You wanted to make some kind of comment, but the air around her felt...personal? You were afraid if you spoke you’d snap her out of her more personal, sentimental thoughts.

        “But to be honest...Urrgh. I don’t know if I can ever let Papyrus into the Royal Guard.” her head snaps up and she jabs a finger in your direction. “Don’t tell him I said that!” You wave your free hand in a surrendering manner. “He’s just… Well, I mean, it’s not that he’s weak. He’s actually pretty freaking tough! It’s just that… He’s too innocent and nice!” You can’t help but crack a smile. “I mean, look, he was supposed to capture you and the smaller human and he ended up being friends with you instead! I could never send him into battle! He’d get ripped into little smiling shreds. That’s part of why I started teaching him how to cook, you know? So...Maybe he can do something else with his life.”

        Then the woman jolts, suddenly becoming self aware of her own voice.

        “Oh, sorry, I was talking for so long.. You’re out of tea, aren’t you? I’ll get you some more.” She’s quick to leave your sight, probably finding the tea an excuse so you can’t comment on anything she just said.

        Undyne freezes in the middle of the room. She’s staring at the kettle, eyeing it with growing contempt.

        “Wait a second...Papyrus...his cooking lesson…” Her fists clench. “He was supposed to have that right now!” She screams, turning a wild look onto you. You purse your lips. “And if he’s not here to have it…” Her hand snaps out to point a sharp, threatening claw your way. “You’ll have to have it for him!” She then literally jumps onto the counter, runs across it, kicking all of the items off. Immediately, there is a mess.

        “We’re...cooking now?”

        “That’s right! Nothing had brought Papyrus and I closer than cooking! Which means that if I give you his lesson… We’ll become closer than you can even imagine! Afraid!? We’re going to be best friends!” She begins laughing maniacally and you take that as a queue to gently set you mug down. You don’t think you’re going to need it…

        She jumps off of the encounter and it only takes three of her large strides to get to you. With only one of her muscular arms she wraps it around your chest, picks you up, and takes the three large strides back to the counter where she sets you down. She strongly pats one of her hands onto your head of hair, forcibly turning your head towards her.

        “Let’s start with the sauce!” Undyne yanks open a draw and rips out tomatos and carrots and slams them onto the counter in front of you. She turns your head towards them. “Envision these vegetables as your greatest enemy! Pound them to dust with your fists!” You give her a look.

        “Shouldn’t I wash my hands first-”

        “Pound your enemies!” She screams louder.

        Almost on instinct, as if her voice started you fist, your hand flies out and you smashes a tomato. It’s insides fly up and splatter Undyne’s face. She pauses. Then she starts laughing crazily.

        “Yeah yeah! Our hearts are uniting against these healthy ingredients!” She then slams her arms down, pulling the majority in front of herself. “Now it’s my turn!” With a single blow of her fist her half explodes everywhere. You’re covered in red and orange. You can’t help but laugh.

        “Here,” You say. “I’ll scrape it into a bowl.” Undyne quickly tosses one into your arms as she hurries to the stove to get a boiling pot and a box of spaghetti. With your hands you scoop the sauce into the bowl. You’ve given up all the sanitary rules of cooking ingrained into you from childhood at this point. You just assume that only your two will eat this food, if it’s edible.

        You realise, as the bowl is filled with “sauce”, that you can hear, faintly, the music you had when you fought Undyne.

        “Come’ere punk!” Undyne says, a big happy grin on her face as she pulls you over. “Add the noodles!” She's staring, with big excited eyes, fists up by her face like a dad too into their kids soccer game- taking the event way too seriously.

        You open the box and you fiercely slam dunk the noodles, and their box, into the pot. Most of them break. Neither of you take the box back out. The sound of the noodles on metal quickly tells you Undyne didn’t put any water.

        “Yeah!!” She screams fist pumping. “I’m into it!”

        The music is much louder as she slaps a wooden spoon into your hand, forcing your fingers to closer around it.

        “Alright! Now it’s time to stir the pasta! As a general rule of thumb, the more you stir, the better it is!”

        “Really?” You ask, as if you’ve never actually cooked anything before.

        “Yeah!”  She shouts back. So, a little too happily, you smash the spool into the pot and begin stirring the dry, broken noodles as if your life depended on it. She starts hollering and cheering. Then, she stops and raises a webbed hand up towards the ceiling. “Let me do it!”

        You jump back as one of her blue spear materialize and begin stabbing and crushing the pot. You swallow when you see it deforms the sturdy metal.

        “That’s the stuff!” She looks too proud. “Alright, now for the final step: turn up the heat!” She grabs your hand and pushes it onto the correct dial. “Let the stove-top symbolize your passion! Let your hopes and dreams turn into fire!”

        Now, being way too into this “cooking lesson” you excitedly start turning the dial, watching Undyne for any sign for you to stop. You have an inkling she's going to do anything but stop you.

        The flames begin to flicker a tiny bit out of control.

        “Hotter!”

        They start licking up the sides of the crush metal.

        “Hotter, darnit!”

        The flames consume the pot and you can no longer see it.

        “HOTTER!”

        You have to step an arm's lengths away so the red fire doesn’t light your hair or clothes.

        Just as the music, the weird, loud music that only happened whenever you got into a fight, this powerful tune being specific to Undyne, peeked, Undyne hip-bumped you out of the way to snatch the dial. Just as you watch her forcibly snap it so far to the right that the fire touches the ceiling, you realize that you probably should’ve stopped her earlier.

        White light fills your vision as her song is interrupted by a loud BOOM.

        Heat envelops you, parts burning quite painfully against your skin as you throw your hands up a little too late to protect your face.

        You’re on your butt when you open your eyes.

        The kitchen- no the entire house- is engulfed in flames. Undyne is somehow still standing after the explosion, her entire front covered in black soot. She blinks slowly before turning a look down to you.

        “Huh. Man, no wonder Papyrus sucks at cooking.” There is a pause of silence as you stare, dumbfounded up at the woman, and then you’re laughing so hard your gut immediately begins to hurt.

        Undyne crouches down to you, a smile too wide on her face as you tried to smother your giggling.

        “So what’s next? Scrapbooking? Friendship bracelets?” You just start laughing harder and she, seeing even you weren’t taking her seriously, finally loses the over the top smile.

        “Undyne-” You try.

        “Who am I kidding? I really screwed this up, didn’t I?” You enjoyment dies at her defeated voice. “I can’t force you to like me, human.” She plops herself onto her butt in front of you, crossing her arms like a kid getting put into time out. “Some people just don’t get along each other. I understand if you feel that way about me. And if we can’t be friends...That’s okay. Because….If we’re not friends… It means I can destroy you without regret!” Your eyes go wide as she lurches towards you and your soul is painfully ripped from your chest.

        You don’t remember your soul ever hurting when it left you.

        You shimmy back, still on your butt. You whip around to grab something from you backpack, but remember too late that she had taken it off of you. Now, in the fiery and smoky haze, you couldn’t spot it.

        “I’ve been defeated… My house is in shambles… I even failed to befriend you. That’s it. I don’t care if you’re my guest anymore.” She stands up, bright blue, glowing spear appearing in her hands. You can’t move from your spot on the floor and an odd feeling of fear whelms up in your throat.

        When was the last time you saved?

        “One final rematch! All out on both sides! It’s the only way I can regain my lost pride! Now come on! Hit me with all you’ve got!”

        You go to push yourself up on your feet but, forgetting yourself, you push with your bad hand and crumble down again.

        “Hey…” You don’t give her your eyes and instead slowly get up to your feet.

        You were mad.

        You can’t really explain why. You were just upset. You had actually really enjoyed messing up her kitchen. In fact, it had been fun! It had been...been… Nice. You never cooked for fun. It was always to just feed Frisk or to tie over your mother. Today had reminded you of when you would teach Frisk back home. Of course, you actually knew how to cook but still. Had Undyne just faked being excited? She didn’t seem like she’d do that but now...Now she was holding a spear aimed towards you once again, as if nothing had happened. You hated it.

        You really did want to hit her.

        You pull your fist back, glaring.

        You then swing.

        ......

        “What. That’s the best you can manage?”

        Your knuckles gently bumped against her gut and you heavily frown down at your fist.

        “I know you can hit harder than that.” She hisses. You know that too. Of course you know that. Many people had learned that. “You...Just can’t muster any intent to hurt me, huh?” Your frown deepens and your fist clenches in on itself.

        All you can hear is her sigh and the sound of the fire burning around you two.

        “You know what?” She finally says. You tense, waiting for a spear handle to come colliding into you, but the only thing that happens is the loud noise of her letting her spear clatter to the ground. You stare and then slowly look up. “I don’t actually want to hurt you either.” You take your fist back, unsure what is happening.

        “At first, I hated your stupid saccharine schtick but… The way you hit me right now, it… It reminded me of someone I used to train with.”

        The king?

        “Now I know you aren’t just some wimpy loser. You’re a wimpy loser with a big heart!” You snort, shaking your head in amusement at her giant sharky grin. It dies quickly though as he thought go back to her own words. “Just like him… Listen, human. It seems that you and Asgore are fated to fight.”

        You stiffen. You have a horrible feeling this speech is going to correlate with Toriel’s.

        “But knowing him… He probably doesn’t want to. Talk to him. I’m sure you can persuade him to let you go home.” She shrugs. “Eventually, some mean human will fall down here… And I’ll take their soul instead. That makes sense, right?” She laughs, bumping her fist roughly into your shoulder. “Oh, and if you do hurt Asgore…” You purse your lips. “I’ll take the human souls...Cross the barrier… And beat the hell out of you! That’s what friends are for, right?”

        You’re sure that if, after all of this, you do fight Asgore and hurt him, you’re sure that you would need a slap in the face to snap you back.

        “Right.” You relent, a little too happy at her choice of words.

        “Now let’s get the hell out this flaming house!” She wraps a hand around your hand and quickly pulls you out.

        You don’t forget to scoop your bag up on the way out the door, the flames seeming to follow right at your heels.

        Once the front door shuts behind you, another explosion shakes the ground and the fire erupts from the eyes of the fish shaped home. Poor fish.

        “Well that was fun, huh?” You snort, dusting the soot off of you. You knew you were probably only smearing it everywhere, but it made you feel better. “We’ll have to hang out again another time!” She scratches the back of her head. “But..uhh.. I guess somewhere else.” She laughs. “In the meantime, I guess I’ll go hang with Papyrus. So if you need me, drop by Snowdin, ok!? Oh and, just call Papyrus if you need help. Since we’re in the same spot, I’ll be able to talk too!” She picks up your bag, which you’d drop to brush yourself off, and holds it out to you. “Well, see ya later, pun-”

        She drops your bag and slaps your shoulders crazily hard. “Wait!”

        “I’m waiting!” You yelp back, grimacing when she squeezes your shoulders harder.

        “This is sudden, but can you deliver something for me?”

        “Sure.” You let slip, trying not to give away the pain of her grip. “What is it?”

        “Papyrus suggested that I ask you. But he told me when I still hated you, so…” She trails of with a sneer. Then she shrugs, finally letting go of your shoulders. “Anyway! uh...Here! Just take it!” She pulls a envelope from her back pocket, which was slightly burned, and shoves it into your bag at her feet. “Well, what are you waiting for!? Go deliver it! It’s...uh...Addressed to Dr. Alphys.” That was the scientist that she mentioned earlier, you think. Undyne's blue skin was turning a weird shade of purple and-

        Oh. Was...No way, was Undyne blushing?

        “Okay! See you!” Just before she sprints out of arms reach you fist a hand into her tanktop and stop her in her tracks. “What?!” She splutters, whipping around. Her entire face was purple now. Kind of looked like she was suffocating. Maybe...She was? Did she need water? Was that...stereotyping?

        “Wait wait wait, before you go, here!” You snatch the glowing spear from your backpack’s pocket, pushing it into her hands. “I wanted to return it.”

        “What? Didn’t think it was good enough?” Her tone is rough but you can see the humor bouncing in her eyes.

        “I just thought my friend would want her stuff that I borrowed back.” Undyne stiffens and then deflates, evaporating the weapon in her palms with a small smile.

        You were now totally weaponess. You’re sure that Frisk would love that when you told them. It's just...Now you felt empty and defenseless. But. Undyne was your...friend. And you were told that you were supposed to return things to your friends.

        Something sparks in her eyes then and her head snaps up.

        “Oh!!” Undyne moves over to the dummy you had spotted when you first arrived. She reaches behind it and-

        “My bat!” Your face is practically glowing as you giddily race over to her. She’s grinning triumphantly, holding the bat out like a trophy.

        “That’s right, punk! I scavenged your bat after, uh, we fought.” She then hands it to you, fish fins wiggling. “Just say it’s for returning my spear.” You thank her profusely, sliding the bat into its rightful place on your backpack. It looks good in it’s spot. Like a long lost friend finally coming home. The added weight to your back is comfortable and you can’t help but sigh in relief.

        “Thanks, Undyne.”

        “No problem! I gotta get going now!!” She turns and hurries away from her home. You watch after her and, as soon as you can’t see her flying red ponytail, a small save star materializes before you. You stare at the golden glowing star for a long, quiet moment, just taking everything in.

        You glance to the house and wonder if Undyne will ever get it back. You’re sure fire only lives there now.

        You touch the save point.

        You feel like you’ve done something nice by giving the fire a place to live.


End file.
